A la poursuite du Vif d'Or
by Zazaone
Summary: 2010, année de la Coupe du Monde de... Quidditch bien sûr ! Lassés de voir, d'entendre, de lire sur une autre balle que les cognards, le souaffle et le vif, venez lire la Gazette du Sorcier et ses suppléments spéciaux Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !
1. Introduction

Introduction

JKR a indiqué qu'elle avait créé la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch sur le modèle de la Coupe du Monde de football, du rythme des années, de leurs dates, des sélections etc. Or, nous sommes en 2010 et depuis des mois, je prépare la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, engrangeant, infos, donnés, recherches...

Le point de départ de cette écriture se trouve sur une communauté RPG, Papotus_sempra dont j'ai fait partie durant plus de deux ans. J'en suis une des fondatrices. Mais je l'ai quittée définitivement. Durant plus d'un an je me suis occupée du personnage de Ginny Potter-Weasley. Le Quidditch n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé... avant. Il a bien fallu que je m'y mette en découvrant que Rowling lui prévoyait un avenir de rédactrice en chef de la rubrique sport à la Gazette des Sorciers. Pour légitimiser cette promotion, il a fallu que je commence à écrire des articles pas trop niais sur le Quidditch pour la Gazette.

Je m'y suis efforcée dès l'automne 2009, écrivant sur les préparatifs de la compétition. Ainsi, vous allez trouver dans ce recueil non une fic narrative traditionnelle, mais des articles de journaux tous écrits par Ginny Potter-Weasley. Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec le jeu se déroulant sur Papotus mais tout par rapport au quidditch.

J'ai passé des heures et des heures en recherche afin d'exploiter au maximum ce que JKR a déjà inventé et calquer le plus possible au canon. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur, mais j'espère qu'il y en a peu. Par contre, j'ai bien dû combler les vides avec l'aide d'Azzone, mon neurone ficteur. Par contre, comme l'un des principes de Papotus est que tous les personnages morts durant les 7 tomes sont en fait bien vivants, ne soyez pas étonnés d'en voir certains. (bin vi, ce n'était que l'invention d'une moldu romancière... )

De nombreux chapitres sont déjà prêts que je vais mettre très rapidement en ligne. J'écris en temps réels... tout au moins j'ai un planning d'écriture à respecter car la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch doit s'achever en août 2010 pour moi, peu de temps après celle de foot. Soit en ce moment deux articles au moins par semaine.

J'espère que cette écriture... différente de ce qu'on trouve habituellement sur FFnet vous plaira

Zazaone


	2. Roumanie : retour aux sources

**Coupe du monde 2010 -**

**Roumanie : Le retour aux sources**

**_L'été prochain tous les sorciers du monde entier auront les yeux tournés vers ce pays montagneux d'Europe de l'Est. Les rencontres se dérouleront au centre du pays, en Transylvanie orientale, au cœur même du massif des Carpates. Les caractéristiques de la région de Brasov ont déterminé le choix de l'Association Internationale de Quidditch. Votre reporter Ginny Potter-Weasley, s'y est rendue._**

La société sorcière est bien implantée en Roumanie. Son centre d'étude et d'élevage de dragons est de renommée internationale. La présence d'une importante communauté vampire est connue de tous, même des moldus à travers l'œuvre très romancée de Bram Stoker. Au sud du pays, à la frontière avec la Serbie et la Bulgarie se trouve l'Ecole de Sorcellerie des Balkans, encore modeste mais de renommée croissante. Mais surtout, la Transylvanie est restée célèbre dans le monde du Quidditch à travers l'organisation de la première coupe du monde en 1473. L'équipe de Quidditch de Transylvanie a vaincu les Flandres lors de la toute première finale, un match célèbre pour le grand nombre de fautes qui s'y sont produites : les sept cent fautes possibles listées y ont toutes été commises. Le capitaine transylvanien lâcha par exemple sur le terrain une centaine de chauve-souris vampires. Mais l'histoire de la sorcellerie en Roumanie remonte encore bien avant et mérite que l'on s'y penche davantage…

Au début du XIII° siècle, des moines et laïques de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Teutoniques partirent de Mariendal en Germanie pour se rendre en croisade en Terre Sainte. A leur suite se sont joints plusieurs groupes de Béguines, certaines venant même de Flandres. Derrière le nom des Béguines, ces groupements de femmes n'ayant pu trouver de place dans des couvents souvent surpeuplés au Moyen-Age, se cachaient parfois des sorcières fuyant un système patriarcal oppressif ou encore les prémices de la Sainte Inquisition. L'histoire moldue a gardé la trace de ces congrégations de femmes pieuses et émancipées réputées pour la délicatesse de leur tissage, la copie des livres, leur enseignement et l'aide qu'elles apportaient aux soins dans les hôpitaux. La magie était la clef de leur réussite et n'ayant aucun préjugé contre les sorciers nés-moldus, elles en formèrent un grand nombre assurant l'accroissement de la population sorcière du lieu où elles résidaient. Mais l'émancipation de ces femmes n'ayant pas prononcé leur vœu et échappant donc à la tutelle de l'Eglise Moldue dérangea et les persécutions commencèrent, les obligeant à fuir ou à se soumettre.

La route des Chevaliers Teutoniques et des Béguines ne dépassa pas la Transylvanie où ils fondèrent Brasov. Ce nom aurait pour origine les nombreux sapins avoisinants coupés lors de la construction des remparts. En germain, petit sapin se dit krun d'où Kronstadt, le nom saxon de la ville. Mais en roumain, c'est bradisor, d'où Brasov par contraction. Si les murailles de la ville repoussèrent les invasions mongoles et turques, elles accueillirent à leurs portes commerçants, artisans et sorciers de l'Europe entière et garda longtemps un statut de ville libre.

Brasov au Moyen-Age (ou Kronstadt en Saxon)  
(lien vers l'image en retirant les espaces : http : / pics .livejournal. com / ginny_furax /pic /00002xqd 

La communauté sorcière s'établit en dehors des murailles, dans le quartier de Schei, se mêlant à la population autochtone roumaine pour plus de discrétion, tout en gardant des secteurs incartables.

Au XIX° siècle, la Transylvanie et Brasov furent rattachées par la Hongrie à l'Empire Austro-Hongrois mais après la première Guerre Mondiale moldue, l'ensemble de la population moldue, contrairement aux sorciers, vota le rattachement à la Roumanie. Les décennies qui suivirent furent sombres. De nombreux sorciers de Brasov adoptèrent en réaction les convictions du premier mage noir du XX° siècle, Gellert Grindelwald. Rappelons que ce dernier fut Ministre de la Magie en Hongrie, pays voisin de la Roumanie. Il révéla à travers la mise en œuvre de sa politique extrémiste résumée par « Pour le plus grand bien » de sinistre mémoire, ses convictions dictatoriales et ségrégationnistes.

Après 1945, les sorciers l'ayant suivi furent soit enfermés à Nurmengard avec lui, soit déportés en Sibérie avec les Saxons par les troupes moldues staliniennes (communistes). Ces derniers avaient suivi en grand nombre un dictateur germanique moldu ; certains prétendirent qu'il s'était inspiré de Grindelwald lui-même. Très peu revinrent. Les sorciers restant s'opposèrent ensuite à la dictature communiste, joignant leur force et une partie de leur puissance à celle des troupes moldues, se retranchant dans les montagnes environnantes. Très peu survécurent.

Il faut attendre la fin du XX° siècle pour percevoir le renouveau du monde sorcier en Transylvanie et à Brasov. Le choix de ce lieu pour la prochaine coupe du monde est symbolique. Elle fête la renaissance, un nouveau départ et ce n'est pas par hasard si le phénix est le symbole et la mascotte officielle de ces jeux. Renaissant de ses cendres, la sorcellerie est de retour en Transylvanie.

Située sur un haut plateau au sud-est de la Transylvanie, dans l'écrin de la chaine des Carpates, Brasov est une ville principalement moldue qui s'est beaucoup développée durant les vingt dernières années. Comme les règlements l'exigent, le stade de Quidditch ne se trouve pas aux abords de la ville mais à plus de 14 miles dans une zone désertée. Pour trouver le chemin menant au stade le plus discrètement possible, l'usage du balai est le moyen de transport fortement recommandé par les instances du pays ; n'oubliez pas le sort d'invisibilité avant le décollage. De la ville de Brasov les routes qui y mènent sont peu empruntées après le lac d'Acumulare, quasi inexistantes et la présence d'étrangers en grand nombre ne peut qu'éveiller la curiosité des quelques habitants.

De Brasov, en vous élevant à haute altitude, vous découvrirez le superbe panorama du massif montagneux des « petites Alpes Carpates » en arc de cercle. Piquez droit sur le sud-est sur une dizaine de miles et vous apercevrez le lac d'Acumulare, simple barrage hydraulique dans une vallée encaissée. Un hôtel pour l'été, quelques maisons en bordure de son rivage sont à éviter. En continuant toujours plein sud-est, après moins de 5 miles vous parviendrez aux hautes prairies où se dressent les premiers pans du stade de Quidditch en construction. Magiquement dissimulé aux yeux non sorciers et à tout engin technologique, j'ai eu la possibilité de le prendre une photo, exclusivité à ce jour, pour vous.

stade de la coupe du monde 2010 en construction dans les Carpates  
(lien vers l'image en retirant les espaces : http : / pics. livejournal. com / ginny_furax /pic /00001cgk

Les possibilités d'hébergements seront nombreuses, tant à Brasov qu'autour du stade où les vastes étendues herbeuses permettront le camping. Si les températures d'été sont élevées dans la journée atteignant souvent en été les 30°, avec l'altitude de près de 1000 mètres elles deviennent particulièrement fraîches la nuit. Prévoyez d'intégrer une tente avec sortilège de réchauffage intégré ainsi que des vêtements de vols chauds pour l'altitude.

La beauté des lieux pousse à oublier la rudesse du pays et de la nature environnante. Souhaitons qu'aucune pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte sur la région comme durant l'été 2008, qu'aucun tremblement de terre ne vienne ébranler les structures du stade comme il y en eut en 1986, 1990 et 2004.

Nous retrouverons l'été prochain pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, les équipes qui se sont illustrées lors de la 247°édition en 2006. Les tenants du titre actuels, l'équipe d'Afrique du Sud qui avaient réussi l'exploit de déloger l'équipe bulgare de son piédestal, sont prêts à tout pour remonter sur les plus hautes marches du podium. L'équipe de Grande-Bretagne qui avait dû s'incliner en demi-finale face aux même Bulgares aura à cœur de prendre sa revanche. L'équipe de Roumanie, bien que ne s'étant guère illustrée ces derniers temps au niveau international, semble bien décidée à renouer avec le succès et rééditer l'exploit de leurs ancêtres, les fautes de jeu en moins. Ils bénéficieront du soutien enthousiaste du public, jouant à domicile.

La Serbie semble l'outsider de ce tournoi. Cette petite équipe est très attendue à ce niveau de compétition depuis le tournoi de la ligue de cette année, où ils ont sorti dès les quarts de finale « les Vulturs de Vratsa », l'équipe bulgare, une des plus titrées au monde.

Nommons aussi l'Australie, l'Irlande malgré les blessures de son gardien, la France et son remarquable tandem de poursuiveurs et tant d'autres encore.

**La 248° édition de la coupe du monde de Quidditch s'annonce déjà grandiose tant par l'excellence des équipes en lice que par le choix du site liant passé et renouveau dans un écrin de nature.**

_Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers_

_..._

_Notes : Quand j'ai cherché à placer la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, j'ai voulu un pays qui pouvait être intéressant pour l'ensemble des joueurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la Roumanie. De là, Google Earth est mon ami car j'ai cherché visuellement un lieu disponible, éloigné de la civilisation (mais pas trop car c'est difficile en Europe de trouver de vastes étendues désertes), permettant d'établir un stade et toute une infrastructure d'hébergement provisoire. D'où mon choix. La photo est un montage entre une photo satellite et le stade. Je tiens à votre disposition les coordonnées exacts du lieu choisi._

_Toute ce qui concerne l'historique sur Brasov (hormis les notions de magie) est vrai. Les données sur le Quidditch ancien, canons.  
_

_Par contre, pour les Coupes du Monde s'étant déroulées après les livres, il m'a fallu inventer.  
_


	3. Une équipe haute en couleur

**En vedette : L'equipe de Quidditch de Roumanie**

**Une équipe haute en couleurs**

**_A moins d'une année du lancement de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, votre reporter pour la Gazette des Sorciers, Ginny Potter-Weasley a eu le plaisir d'interviewer en exclusivité la toute nouvelle équipe de Roumanie. L'entretien s'est déroulé à la fin de la semaine, après leur entraînement. « Jouer » au Quidditch prend tout sens en regardant et écoutant cette équipe particulièrement sympathique. Détente et bonne humeur au programme._**

**Gazette des Sorciers** : Le renouveau semble être le mot d'ordre de votre équipe. Pouvez-vous expliquer à nos lecteurs à quels niveaux se situent les changements opérés ?

**Carol Neacsu (entraîneur)** : En premier le plus visible, les couleurs de l'équipe. Nous n'avons plus nos tenues rouges frappées de l'aigle jaune mais ces tenues jaunes décorées d'un phénix orange et noir, symbole du renouveau, de l'aurore. ..

**Stephania Neacsu (femme de l'entraîneur et ancienne joueuse) **: … et les couleurs sont de moi ! C'est grâce à moi que l'équipe s'appelle maintenant les Phénix de Transylvanie au lieu des Chauve-souris de Transylvanie…

**Carol Neacsu (entraineur)** : Egalement pour éviter la confusion regrettable et trop souvent répétée entre l'équipe britannique des Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle et la nôtre. Il y a aussi le renouvellement de nombreux joueurs. Seuls Tomescu (batteur) et bien entendu Vulpesco (poursuiveur et capitaine) étaient présents avant. Tous les autres sont sélectionnés pour la première fois en équipe nationale. C'est un grand honneur pour eux !

**GDS** : Vous pouvez découvrir sur la photo la réaction enthousiaste de l'équipe à ces paroles

(lien vers l'image, supprimez tous les espaces http : / pics . livejournal. com /ginny_furax /pic / 0000384s  
_De gauche à droite ; premier rang : Alina Monteanu (seconde attrapeuse), Carol Nescsu et sa femme Stephania (entraîneur(s ?)), Christina Morariu (attrapeuse) dans les bras de Bogdan Moldavan (batteur)_  
_deuxième rang : Petru Monteanu (second poursuiveur), Luca Vulpesco (poursuiveur et capitaine), Eugen Constantinescu (gardien), Miruna Popesco (poursuiveuse), et derrière elle Dimitru Tomescu (batteur), Vasile Balasko (remplaçant) et tout derrière à droite Costica Floricel (magisoigneur)_

**Carol Neascu(entraineur)** : Surtout, les erreurs du passé permettent de préparer l'avenir. Nous formons dès à présent suffisamment de remplaçants à chacun des postes pour ne pas nous retrouver dans la même situation que nos voisins bulgares l'année passée. (Pour rappel : l'absence de leur attrapeur vedette a certainement favorisé leur élimination inhabituelle en quart de finale de la Coupe de la Ligue). Pour que les joueurs puissent continuer malgré des blessures légères, nous avons aussi intégré un magisoigneur, Costica Floricel. Nous sommes fiers d'être les premiers à avoir un membre du corps médical attaché exclusivement à l'équipe, connaissant parfaitement le physique de chaque joueur et les pathologies propres à ce sport.

**GDS** : Luca Vulpesco vos méthodes d'entraînements semblent différer considérablement de celles d'autres équipes. Quel en est le principe ?

**Vulpesco (capitaine)** : En accord avec Nescsu, nous avons déduit que les accidents n'arrivent jamais par hasard (pour rappel : durant les trois dernières années, l'équipe roumaine a dû abandonner les compétitions : trop de joueurs blessés indisponibles). Pour éviter que les situations des années passées se reproduisent, nous voulons revenir à l'essence même du Quidditch : la notion de jeu, jeu où l'équilibre est un tout : équilibre sur le balai, équilibre des forces de l'équipe, équilibre dans le mental des joueurs et pour cela, équilibre dans leur vie. Je leur demande d'être performants sur le terrain que ce soit pendant l'entraînement ou durant une rencontre. En dehors, il faut vivre, se relaxer, s'amuser et se ressourcer. (applaudissements de l'équipe)

**GDS **: Voilà qui diffère considérablement avec l'ancien système d'entraînement plus proche des pratiques moldues des pays de l'Est. Pensez-vous avoir une chance face aux tenants du titre actuels, les Sud-Africains, qu'on annonce en grande forme, ou face à vos voisins, les Serbes ou les Bulgares ?

**Miruna Morariu (attrapeur)** : Et vous oubliez vos compatriotes ! Placés sur la plus basse marche du podium par Volkov (capitaine de l'équipe bulgare) et sa bande de gros tas de muscles. Ça doit pourtant les démanger de prendre leur revanche à eux aussi !

**Eugen Constantinescu (gardien)** : Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire peur ! Nous jouons à domicile, devant tous nos compatriotes, nos amis, nos voisins, notre famille ! Nous avons le public pour nous ! Pas eux. Rappelez-vous la force d'une équipe lorsqu'elle est soutenue, portée par un stade entier de supporters !

**Luca Vulpesco (capitaine)** : Ce que mes partenaires veulent dire, c'est que nous n'avons rien à perdre Miss Weasley. Ne vous fiez pas à notre air détendu. Il fait parti de notre nouvelle politique d'entraînement. Nous gardons notre puissance pour le stade. Ne vous fiez pas non plus à nos tenues très …. peu traditionnelles. Nous nous entrainons dans un site dont vous me permettrez de taire la localisation mais les vestiaires que nous utilisons sont ceux d'un terrain moldu proche. Pas de robes de sorcier lorsque nous en sortons. Discrétion de rigueur.

**GDS **: Quel est le point fort de votre équipe ?

**Dimitru Tomescu (batteur)** : L'entente, la complicité! Vulpesco vous l'a dit : on veut revenir aux sources même du Quidditch. C'est un sport d'équipe et nous en sommes une. Parfaitement soudée. Pas de mésentente, pas de chicaneries. Pas de recherche de vedettariat. C'est tous ensemble, unis que nous avons une chance de vaincre.

**Luca Vulpesco (entraîneur)** : Ainsi, nous n'avons pas de points faibles dans l'équipe et là réside notre force. Pour les techniques qui nous sont propres, n'espérez pas que je les divulgue ainsi…

**GDS **: Luca Vulpesco, vous êtes le jeune « doyen ». Mais qui est le plus jeune joueur de cette équipe, ou la plus jeune ?

**Alina Monteanu (attrapeur remplaçant)** : Moi ! C'est moi je crois ou plutôt c'est nous ! Mon frère (Petru Monteanu) et moi, nous sommes jumeaux. Nous venons d'être recrutés juste avant nos H.M.O. и. З. (l'équivalent des ASPIC) lors de la finale de notre école, celle des Balkans. J'étais attrapeuse et lui poursuiveur et nous espérons bien conserver nos postes. Et participer, même comme remplaçant à la coupe du monde, et en plus chez nous, c'est…. WHOUHAAAAAA !

**GDS **: Pour finir, entraîneur, un pronostic sur les chances de votre équipe ?

**Carol Neacsu (entraîneur)**: Comme l'a dit Vulpesco, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Tout va dépendre du tirage au sort et des adversaires que nous aurons à affronter durant les éliminatoires. Je serai déjà très satisfait si nous les dépassons pour jouer au moins les huitièmes de finales.

**GDS **: La Serbie a bien atteint les demi-finales à la Coupe de la Ligue cette année, c'est-à-dire à un niveau où personne ne les attendaient. Tous les espoirs vous sont offerts. Je vous souhaite la même réussite.

_Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers_

_Notes : Purée j'en ai bavé à trouver tous les noms roumains et pire que tout, un photo montrant une équipe MIXTE. Si vous croyez que c'est courant...  
_


	4. Fin du suspens

**Article paru en janvier 2010 dans la Gazette**

**Quidditch: FIN DU SUSPENS : LA COMPOSITION DE L'EQUIPE NATIONALE DEVOILEE****  
**

_**Durant toute la première partie des rencontres de qualifications pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B. (Fédération pour la Gestion et la Promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne) a présenté des équipes de compositions souvent différentes pour tester leur efficacité. Les équipes successives s'étant toutes comportées de façon au moins honorable, si ce n'est remarquablement, l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne est déjà assurée de sa participation à la Coupe du Monde 2010. Elle rejoint ainsi la Russie, l'Afrique du Sud, la Nouvelle-Zélande et bien entendu, la Bulgarie. Alors qu'il ne reste plus que trois semaines de match avant l'annonce officielle des nations sélectionnées, la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B. a enfin envoyé leur convocation aux heureux joueurs retenus.**_

Quels sont donc ces joueurs ?

**Capitaine****: Brevis Birch**des Tornades de Tutshill. Il a occupé le poste de poursuiveur lors de la Coupe du Monde précédente et était remplaçant à celle de 2002. S'il n'est pas le joueur ayant le plus expérimenté à ce niveau compétition, il est le capitaine ayant montré le plus de compétence pour conserver la concentration, l'unité et surtout, la sérénité au sein de son équipe, apprenant à ses joueurs à déjouer les provocations brutales de leurs adversaires. Nul doute que leur impassibilité sera mise à rude épreuve face à des équipes comme celle d'Allemagne ou de Russie.

**Poursuiveurs**: sont également retenus à ce poste, **Morgan Valmai** des Harpies de Holyhead dont c'est la cinquième sélection consécutive (et méritée) en équipe nationale et **Robins Delmeza** des Pies de Montrose. Sa capacité à détourner ou même bloquer les cognards en se servant du souaffle ou des brindilles de son manche, techniques dont il est l'inventeur récent, est certainement la raison de sa première sélection. Une rencontre face aux batteurs irlandais ou bulgares permettra de connaitre les limites de ses parades. Le troisième poursuiveur n'a pas été nommé.

**Batteurs**: Justement, passons aux batteurs de notre équipe. **Ritchie Coote** des Catapultes de Caerphilly doit son retour pour la quatrième fois en équipe nationale à la précision de ses tirs. La tête de Ryan (gardien irlandais) blessé en début de saison, s'en souvient. Quant à **Derrick**des Faucons de Falmouth, souhaitons qu'il puisse faire sienne la politique de jeu proné par son capitaine. Il évitera ainsi une exclusion supplémentaire pour agressivité excessive. C'est le choix le plus controversé de cette sélection. La puissance de ses tirs et son absence totale d'hésitation ont dû faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

**Gardien**: Sans surprise nous retrouvons**Meaghan McCormack**des Orgueilleux de Portree. Sa mère, la célèbre Catriona McCormack doit être particulièrement fière de la sélection de sa fille et saura lui donner tous les conseils nécessaires. Seuls les meilleurs poursuiveurs internationaux parviennent à franchir ses buts de leur souaffle et elle fut pour beaucoup pour la montée à la troisième place de la Grande-Bretagne à la Coupe du Monde 2006.

Attrapeur: Surprise, **Aidan Kiely** des Crécelles de Kenmare a été retenu. Bien que jouant dans une équipe irlandaise du fait des origines de son père, sa mère anglaise et sa naissance à Londres ont permis cette sélection. La Fédération Irlandaise lui ayant préféré le vieillissant Lynch, Kiely aura à coeur de leur prouver leur erreur durant la Coupe.

Cette équipe assez jeune dans l'ensemble, bien entraînée, unie, est prête à affronter leurs adversaires du monde entier afin d'attendre les plus hautes marches du podium à l'image de leurs prédécesseurs.

_De Ginny Weasely pour la Gazette des Sorciers._

_Notes : Tous les personnages mentionnés sont TOUS estampillés JKR et Quidditch !  
_


	5. Les jeux sont faits

**Paru dans la Gazette de février 2010******

**Sélections pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : les jeux sont faits !**

_**L'AIQ (Association Internationale du Quidditch) a enfin dévoilé cette semaine la liste des équipes nationales sélectionnées pour participer à la 248° édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulera cette année en Roumanie (Brasov).**__**  
**__**Je vous propose de les découvrir :**_

**Europe**:

La présence de notre équipe de Grande-Bretagne est confirmée sans réelle surprise. Depuis 1998, date à laquelle la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B. et l'AIQ se sont mises d'accord pour fusionner les équipes galloise, écossaise et anglaise et prendre ainsi les meilleurs éléments de chaque équipe, leur sélection a toujours été assurée. Leurs résultats n'ont cessé de progresser : sélectionnés sans franchir toutefois les qualifications en 1998, quarts de finales en 2002 et la troisième marche du podium durant la toute dernière coupe, en 2006. Qu'en sera-t-il cette année ? La présence de nouveaux joueurs ne simplifient pas les pronostiques et il faudra attendre le tirage au sort des groupes et les premières rencontres pour avoir une idée plus précise.

Peut-être affronteront-ils les redoubles Bulgares, Russes, Irlandais ou Norvégiens présents, eux aussi sans surprise. Les Français et leur tandem de poursuiveurs de choc seront de sérieux adversaires ainsi que les Allemands si les arbitres les laissent pratiquer leur jeu basé essentiellement sur l'agressivité. Mais leur dernière rencontre où un double jet de cognards a atteint l'arbitre qui venait de siffler un nouveau pénalty en leur défaveur, jouera certainement contre eux.

L'étonnante équipe serbe propulsée depuis un an, elle et ses balais, aux plus hauts niveaux et les sympathiques Roumains ont décroché leur sélection ainsi que le Luxembourg, la Pologne et le Portugal.

L'Europe, terre de naissance du Quidditch est cette fois encore largement représentée.

**Afrique**:

Le Quidditch se développe de plus en plus sur ce continent bénéficiant de larges territoires déserts facilitant les entraînements (tout comme les pertes de vifs en grand nombre), comme en témoignent la présence de l'Ouganda, de la Tanzanie, du Togo et de l'Ethiopie.  
Le tenant du titre, l'Afrique du Sud, n'a pas eu à forcer son talent pour participer et tous les amateurs de Quidditch espèrent que les hasards du tirage au sort permettront de les mettre en présence des Bulgares désireux de prendre leur revanche sur ceux qui les ont privés de la Coupe.  
**  
****Asie et Océanie**:

Le Japon participera encore une fois à la Coupe du Monde. A ce jour, les autorités internationales n'ont pas encore statuée sur la demande de la FFSLQ (Fédération des Fils du Soleil Levant du Quidditch) : l'autodafé des balais, interdit lors du dernier tournoi, sera-t-il enfin autorisé ?  
Rappelons à nos chers lecteurs que les équipes de Quidditch japonaises ont une étrange coutume cérémonielle consistant à mettre le feu à leurs balais en cas de défaite : un réel gaspillage de produits de valeur d'après nos instances qui ne tiennent pas à encourager de telles pratiques.

La Nouvelle Zélande sera à surveiller de près comme nous le confirme leur récent match contre les Bulgares où ces derniers ont dû puiser jusqu'à leurs limites pour remporter la partie, provoquant des changements dans l'équipe dès leur retour au pays. L'Australie sera également présente.

**Amériques**:

Hormis la présence du Brésil et de l'Argentine qui, malgré leurs efforts, n'ont pas encore retrouvé leur meilleur niveau, datant du XIX° siècle déjà, notons la présence du Canada. L'équipe rallie de très nombreux supporters et le SIROP canadien (Service of International Registration and Outlook on Portkeys) dégouline déjà de demandes de portoloins internationaux pour cet été.

Cependant, c'est du côté du Pérou qu'il faut tourner toute notre attention. Durant la saison cette équipe discrète est parvenue à battre non seulement la Norvège à domicile malgré les conditions climatiques froidement défavorables, mais également la Nouvelle Zélande et la Russie avant de s'incliner eux-mêmes devant l'Afrique du Sud et la Grande-Bretagne. Qui sait si nous ne la retrouverons pas sur une des plus hautes marches du podium !

Mr Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques du Ministère, rappelle à la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne que les paris autour de ces rencontres ne pourront débuter avant la nouvelle lune précédant la compétition. Tout sorcier prétendant détenir une autorisation spéciale du Ministère sera un escroc et devra être immédiatement signalé au Service de Régulations des Fraudes Magiques.

Les demandes de portoloins peuvent déjà être déposées au Département des Transports Magiques dès à présent mais la vente de billets pour assister aux matchs ne débutera qu'après la constitution des groupes.

Tout comme moi vous devez attendre avec impatience les tirages au sort répartissant les 24 équipes sélectionnées dans l'un des 6 groupes comprenant chacune 4 équipes appelées à se rencontrer en juin pour les qualifications aux 8° de finales. Dès à présent, cette 248° édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch s'annonce riche en surprises et émotions fortes.

_Ginny Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers_

_Notes : qui saura démêler mes inventions de celles de JKR ? Je crois que je vais bientôt pouvoir réciter par coeur certains chapitres du "Quidditch à travers les âges" ; j'en ai deux exemplaires car j'en égare toujours un et il m'est absolument INDISPENSABLE. J'envisage d'en prendre un troisième d'ailleurs...  
_


	6. Quatre surprises et un enterrement

**Paru dans la Gazette de mars 2010**

**Quatre surprises et un enterrement**

_**Le 8 mars dernier s'est déroulée à Brasov (Roumanie), le tirage des groupes pour les éliminatoires de la coupe du monde de Quidditch en présence de Mr Kherputsh, Président de l'AIQ (Association Internationale du Quidditch), Mr Marcu, Ministre de la Magie de Roumanie, Carol Neascu, entraîneur de l'équipe roumaine, ainsi que de nombreux autres représentants. Les "Limba de plumb" assermentés ont certifié de la régularité du tirage et...**_

**La coupe du monde promet de rester dans les mémoires dès les éliminatoires ! Quatre groupes nous promettent déjà des rencontres choc, mais voyons les par le menu :**

**Groupe 1 : Luxembourg, Pérou, Australie, France : **Hormis le Luxembourg toujours à la recherche d'une deuxième souffle, les trois autres équipes se valent. Le Pérou, particulièrement étonnant cette année, la France et son tandem de poursuiveurs envié par de nombreuses nations et l'Australie... Les pronostiques seront très ouverts.

**Groupe 2 : Bulgarie, Japon, Portugal, Russie **: Première surprise et de taille ! Dès les éliminatoires une rencontre sera du niveau des finales, le très attendu Bulgarie/Russie : des joueurs de premier ordre, possédant autant les uns que les autres la rage de vaincre et l'expérience des podiums. Par chance, grâce au réglement, l'arbitre ne pourra être russe... Je souhaite beaucoup de courage aux équipes du Japon et du Portugal prises entre ces deux poids lourds du Quidditch.

**Groupe 3 : Brésil, Pologne, Roumanie, Tanzanie** : Surprise nouvelle, ou plutôt surprise des nouveaux : deux équipes aussi surprenantes qu'enthousiastes, j'ai nommées celles de Roumanie et Tanzanie. Quand on pense à l'acharnement de la première pour se qualifier ou au comportement tout à fait méritoire de la deuxième face à l'équipe bulgare, on ne peut être qu'intéressé par cette future rencontre.

**Groupe 4 : Canada, Grande-Bretagne, Norvège, Togo **(?): Au moment où sort cette édition de la Gazette, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de savoir si l'équipe du Togo pourra trouver des remplaçants suffisamment qualifiés pour pallier la tragédie qui les a frappés. Rappelons à nos lecteurs qui ne suivraient que pas l'actualité à travers les potins (et autres diffamations de Skeeter )(_censuré et effacé par le rédacteur en chef_), qu'un groupe de marabouts séparatistes a lancé le mois dernier un sortilège maléfique dans la salle des portoloins internationaux au moment où l'équipe effectuait son retour du match contre le Japon. La moitié des joueurs ont été atteints plus ou moins gravement, dont le capitaine et l'entraîneur. L'AIQ leur garantit leur sélection à condition que le Togo puisse aligner sur ses balais une équipe de niveau internationale. Nous adressons à la famille Bakoo Fantis (gardien) toutes nos condoélances et nous leur souhaitons de réussir malgré cette tragédie.  
Soulagement, crainte, euphorie, tout est permis, les espoirs aussi. La surprise est glaciale pour notre équipe, même si elle n'aura à affronter dans son groupe que la Norvège. Un "que" pourtant difficile à faire passer, la Norvège ayant prouvé cette saison encore son excellence. Le vivier d'athlètes qu'est Dumrstrang a permis à ce pays de rester dans les dix meilleures équipes au monde année après année. Les Britanniques savent surprendre. Gageons qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci.

**Groupe 5 : Allemagne, Ethiopie, Irlande, Nouvelle-Zélande **: Quatrième surprise mais surprise à trois... Qui des Allemands violents mais sous la baguette des arbitres lassés de leur brutalité montée en statégie, des Irlandais toujours aussi tourbillonnants et rapides malgré l'équipe veillissante et de la Nouvelle-Zélande dont les joueurs ont prouvé face à la Bulgarie et d'autres, qu'il faudrait compter sur eux, va décrocher sa sélection pour les huitièmes de finales ? Là encore, les paris seront osés.

**Groupe 6 : Afrique du Sud, Ouganda, Argentine, Serbie **: Peu de surprise par contre dans ce groupe, tant il semble écrasé par la suprématie de l'Afrique du Sud. Gardons cependant un oeil sur la Serbie dont c'est la première participation au Mondial. Elle nous a réservé bien des surprises l'année dernière.  
J'en frémis d'impatience. Pas vous ?

Il est rappelé que la réservation des portoloins internationaux pour Brasov est ouverte depuis un mois. La vente des billets pour assister à la coupe du monde en Roumanie a débuté cette semaine.

**Calendrier des épreuves****:****  
**Les éliminatoires en juin  
Les huitièmes de finale : du 1° au 14 juillet  
Les quarts de finale : du 15 au 22 juillet  
Les demi-finales : samedi 26 juillet  
Finale : mercredi 4 août

_Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette du Sorcier _

_Notes : J'ai quitté __début avril__ la communauté Papotus_Sempra que j'avais co-créée où je publiais ces articles mais dès le vendredi d'ouverture de la coupe du monde de football ce fut plus fort que moi… J'ai attrapé mon clavier et je me suis mise à écrire. Vous voyez les échéances que je me suis imposée (fada un jour, fada toujours). Et depuis, j'ai co-fondé Mon_HPoulet où les articles de la Gazette sont maintenant utilisés pour le jeu. Allez voir HPonte-de-fics, notre compte de publication !  
_


	7. Bienvenue à Brasov

**Article paru le samedi 12 juin **

**Bienvenue à Brasov**

_**Est-il encore un sorcier ignorant où se trouve Brasov ? C'est à prêt de mille mètres d'altitude que va se dérouler cette année la 248° Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dans l'écrin du massif des Balkans, tout près de la frontière bulgare. Le site est grandiose, à l'image des équipes qui vont s'affronter. **_

Pour l'ouverture de ce tournoi, les délégations avaient préparé divers spectacles. Le plus remarqué fut celui des Canadiens et leur pluie de météorites lâchées lors de la danse des Vélanes, à la grande colère de ses dernières. Cependant, le cœur de la foule ne battait que pour la rencontre à venir, la première de ce tournoi, celle opposant l'équipe de Roumanie à celle du Brésil devant des supporters quasi hystériques de voir leur équipe de retour à un si haut niveau.

A l'issu du match, Neascu (entraîneur) a donné le signal du lancer traditionnel de chapeaux, ou ce qu'il en restait dans son cas, pour fêter les vainqueurs. Luca Vulpesco le capitaine et Miruna Morariu ont été porté en triomphe parcourant trois fois le tour complet du terrain sans toucher le sol. Premier match, première victoire au bout de 4 longues heures acharnées. Le Brésil menait de 110 points face aux 70 des Roumains et sans le piquet en vrille de leur attrapeur qui sait si le match serait terminé ! L'équipe de Vulpesco remporte par 320 à 110 cette rencontre d'ouverture.

Les trois semaines qui viennent s'annoncent chargées car pour la première fois depuis la création de ce tournoi, 24 équipes sont sélectionnées. La F.G.P.L.Q. M (la Fédération pour la Gestion et la Promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch Mondiale) a proposé aux instances internationales de légères modifications aux règles des sélections qui furent adoptées. Ainsi il n'y a que quatre rencontres par groupe, Chaque équipe jouant deux fois. Lors des rencontres des équipes d'un même groupe, il suffit de remporter deux victoires pour être sélectionné pour les huitièmes de finales ou inversement, éliminé à la suite de deux défaites. Avec ce nouveau système, certaines équipes risquent d'avoir remporté et perdu une rencontre sans avoir d'autres adversaires à affronter. Pour ces derniers, le nombre de points qu'ils auront concédés lors de leur défaite sera retiré au nombre de points marqués lors de leur victoire. Les équipes conservant le plus grand nombre de points participeront aux huitièmes de finales : 16 équipes y participeront.

Malgré quelques récriminations, les entraîneurs et joueurs semblent dans l'ensemble satisfaits de ces nouveautés. Elles permettront aux équipes de préserver leurs forces pour les rencontres majeures. Ainsi durant la première semaine nous serons amenés à découvrir toutes les équipes. Deux rencontres sont programmés par jour, en espérant que le timing puisse être respecté. Dans le cas contraire, quatre jours supplémentaires sont prévus, soit pour le repos des joueurs, soit pour finir le premier tour.

Même si les résultats de certaines rencontrent semblent connus d'avance, dans les jours à venir le Russie/Portugal est très attendu ainsi que le Bulgarie/Japon. De nombreux amateurs regrettent que le tirage au sort n'ait pas mis en présence ces deux équipes mondialement reconnues pour la qualité et l'agressivité de leur jeu, cette dernière « qualité » étant surtout la marque de fabrique des Russes. La rencontre dont le résultat s'annonce beaucoup plus incertain et qui nous passionne déjà tous est Norvège/ Grande-Bretagne. Gageons que Brevis Birch mènera nos valeureux joueurs à la victoire !

_Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov, Roumanie_

_Notes : Le retard est quasiment rattrapé ! Bientôt les suppléments de la Gazette dès la fin des matchs !  
_


	8. Premiers matchs

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH  
édition du 15 juin**

_**A la suite des sept premières rencontres, près de la moitié des équipes se sont rencontrés dans le fabuleux stade d'Accumulare…**_

**SAMEDI**

Australie / Luxembourg

Les supporters locaux ont eu bien du mal à suivre la première rencontre du dimanche, Australie Luxembourg, après avoir fêté une bonne partie de la nuit la victoire de la Roumanie la veille. Les apothicaires roumains n'avaient pas confectionné de potion « Anti-gueule de bois » en assez grande quantité et la boisson locale, la Tuica , est particulièrement traitre ; un sorcier averti en vaut deux ! La partie fut rapide bien que fortement disputée. Encore une fois, les joueurs du petit comté d'Europe se sont appuyés sur une stratégie offensive, les batteurs épaulant leurs poursuiveurs aux passes combinées inventives. Leur point fort est toujours présent. Les Luxembourgeois ont en plus pleinement profité des moments où la cohésion de l'équipe australienne montrait des faiblesses. Le batteur Mohiture (des Woolongong Warriors) a pris par trois fois pour cible l'un des poursuiveurs de son équipe, le voltigeant O'Shoney ( des Thundelarra Thunderers) avant que leur capitaine exprime son mécontement à coup de batte sur le crâne de Mohiture. Les guerres intestines de cette équipe demeurent leur point faible. Concédant 60 points durant cette période, les Australiens ont su se ressaisir pour pratiquer enfin leur meilleur jeu. Leur attrapeur Fingus a saisi le vif au bout de trois heures quarante cinq de jeu, mettant fin à la rencontre avec un score 110 à 220 pour l'Australie.

Grande-Bretagne / Norvège

Ce match relativement court a donc laissé la place à celui que tous les lecteurs de la Gazette sont impatients de lire : Grande-Bretagne Norvège se soldant par la défaite de nos vaillants joueurs face à des Norvégiens déchaînés (lire la suite en page centrale)

**DIMANCHE**

Portugal / Russie

La rencontre entre le Portugal et la Russie fut un véritable jeu de massacre. Fidèle à leur tactique préférée, les joueurs portugais ont établi un marquage actif des batteurs de l'équipe adverse. Actif et proche : grave erreur. S'approcher de Ioannisky, Makarivitch et de leur batte, c'est réduire volontairement la distance entre le cognard et soi : impact maximum. Deux joueurs portugais ont terminé dès maintenant le tournoi et n'ont pu assister à la victoire des Russes malgré les réclamations de Manoela Luciana, leur capitaine, pour usage abusif de la violence, et les sifflets du public contre l'agressivité gratuite des Slaves. 210 à 20 en moins de trois heures. Souhaitons aux vainqueurs une équipe capable de leur rendre la pareille.

Serbie / Argentine

Les Serbes, galvanisés par leur réussite face aux Bulgares l'an passé durant le tournoi de la Ligue, ont démontré la constance de leurs progrès face à une Argentine impuissante, menée de bout en bout : 40 à 230.

A l'heure où je finis de rédiger cet article, la rencontre Allemagne Irlande se dispute encore. Celle entre la France et le Pérou est donc reporté au lendemain, en espérant que soit les Irlandais, soit les Allemands saisissent le vif avant le lever du jour. Le score est pour l'instant de 90 à 120 au bout de plus de 9 h ! Chaque équipe protège ses buts comme un magyar son œuf.

**Rencontres à venir : **

Mardi 15 juin : France Pérou et Bulgarie Japon

Mercredi 16 juin : Tanzanie Pologne et Canada Togo

Jeudi 17 juin : Nouvelle-Zélande Ethiopie et Afrique du Sud Ouganda

**Consignes de sécurité :**

Les autorités locales rappellent à tous de rester vigilants durant leurs déplacements. La brigade des Oubliators locaux a déjà dû intervenir vingt-quatre fois depuis le début du championnat. Des vols en basse altitude avaient été aperçus par des moldus bien que la zone leur soit interdite. Aux sorts de « Repousse-moldus » les autorités locales, en liaison avec le gouvernement moldu roumain, ont mis en place une campagne dissuasive. Le stade de quidditch et les installations d'hébergements provisoires des sorciers se trouvent au-dessus du lac d'Accumulare, lac de retenu d'eau avec barrage hydroélectrique (nom donné aux barrages qui fabriquent de l'électricité avec la force de l'eau), au sud est de Brasov. Les journaux locaux ont annoncé que les ingénieurs (moldus scientifiques) avaient trouvé des fissures inquiétantes dans la structure du barrage. Toute la zone concernée en aval comme en amont doit, durant toute la durée de l'alerte, être évacuée aux personnes étrangères au service de réparation.

Grâce à cette ingénieuse diversion, ce secteur de randonnées touristiques est maintenant déserté. Malgré tout, le survol de Brasov est interdit pendant la durée du championnat. Pour la sécurité de tous, empruntez les portoloins ou contournez la ville.

_Publicité_

_Vos multiplettes répondent en un seul clic grâce aux multiplettes Multiclix !_

_Seulement 9 gallions l'unité durant les éliminatoires._


	9. GrandeBretagne Norvège : premier choc

**(Page centrale de l'édition du 14 juin)**

**Grande-Bretagne / Norvège : Premier choc**

_**Le tirage au sort des groupes a placé la Grande-Bretagne dans le même groupe que la Norvège. Le deuxième tirage au sort des rencontres les a mis face à face dès les premiers jours de la compétition, la toute jeune équipe britannique face l'équipe ayant donné du fil à retordre quelques mois auparavant à la Bulgarie, ayant même battu la Russie. Une équipe parfaitement rodée et du plus haut niveau. La sanction fut lourde pour notre équipe : première rencontre, première défaite par 250 à 80. **_

« Cette défaite est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux » Brevis Birch.

Brevis Birch, capitaine et poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne en est à sa troisième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, la première en temps que capitaine. Il a aimablement accepté de répondre à quelques questions de notre envoyée spéciale, Ginny Potter-Weasley après cette rencontre.

**GPW pour la** **Gazette** : Cette remarque est assez étonnante. Pourriez-vous expliquer à nos lecteurs ce qui vous amène à un tel constat ?

**Brevis Birch** : Bien entendu. En fait, c'est très simple : je suis réaliste. Quatre sur les huit joueurs sont nouveaux dans l'équipe nationale. Une équipe ne se soude pas en quelques semaines, quelques rencontres amicales mais à travers des matchs de ce niveau. C'est un test, le meilleur test qui pouvait nous arriver : l'équipe adverse a mis en évidence toutes nos faiblesses. A nous maintenant d'être vigilants et à y remédier. C'est pourquoi j'affirme que cette défaite est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

**GPW** : Donc aucun regret. Pourtant débuter ce tournoi par une victoire face à une telle équipe aurait donné une assurance et un confort à votre équipe.

**Brevis Burch** : (accueillant le commentaire par un bref éclat de rire) Et le petit hypogriffe met le fondant du chaudron dans le papier d'alu et le replie de ses petites pattes ! Non, soyons réalistes ! Ce n'est pas Tsunami Weasley (1), l'ancienne professionnelle qui prétendra qu'on peut remporter des coupes en s'auto-congratulant ou en se regardant le nombril !

**GPW** : Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous indiquer quelles sont les faiblesses sur lesquelles vous allez porter vos efforts ? Sans dévoiler toute votre stratégie bien entendu !

**Brevis Burch** : (ne semble vraiment pas démonté par la défaite car il éclate franchement de rire cette fois) Je ne dévoilerai rien de compromettant pour l'avenir en disant que Derrick (batteur) a largement besoin de se calmer. Utiliser le cognard pour régler ses conflits personnels avec l'adversaire n'est pas but de sa fonction.

**GWP** : Hudiksand et Seinämokk (batteurs) l'ont provoqué durant toute la première partie par gestes insultants, coudoyages et crocs-en-manche à répétitions quand l'arbitre était en dessous ou à l'autre bout du terrain.

**Brevis Birch** : Pas uniquement. Les insultes, quelque soit leur langue, peuvent devenir internationalement comprises quand la gestuelle et l'intonation portent le sens. Non, le problème ne vient pas de la provocation des Norvégiens. Ces provocations font parties du jeu pratiqué par certaines équipes pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Et là, ils y sont parfaitement parvenus. Derrick trainait la réputation d'avoir le cognard un peu trop vif si vous me permettez l'expression. Il doit apprendre à se calmer et nous devons l'y aider dans nos tactiques. Les dix minutes de pénalités sur le banc lui ont été très profitables : la leçon a porté. Par ailleurs, c'est un excellent batteur. Vous en verrez peu d'aussi précis que lui dans toute la Coupe.

**GPW** : Je n'en doute pas. Passons à vos points forts : quel est d'après vous votre meilleur atout ?

**Brevis Burch** : Aidan Kiely, notre attrapeur. Les sélectionneurs irlandais ont commis là leur plus grande erreur en préférent jouer l'expérience de Lynch. Il est trop vieux, ses réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Il était déjà attrapeur national en 1994. Il a fait son temps.

**GPW** : Viktor Krum était lui aussi présent lors de la 244° édition de la Coupe du Monde. Diriez-vous de lui qu'il a fait son temps ?

**Brevis Birch** : Certainement pas ! Mais Lynch n'en était pas à sa première sélection lors de la Coupe de 1994, contrairement à Krum. Mais vous avez remarqué que Brynjarvik (attrapeur) a eu bien du mal au final à distancer notre Kiely. Je suis certain qu'il peut rivaliser avec les plus grands et il serait plus que passionnant de le voir affronter justement Krum. Si les éliminatoires et le tirage au sort nous le permettent.

**GPW** : Souhaitons-le… ou pas. Qui rencontrez-vous la prochaine fois ?

**Brevis Birch** : Le Canada.

**GPW** : Etes-vous confiant ?

**Brevis Birch **: (retour de l'éclat de rire) Après notre défaite ? Certainement pas ! Nous avons à mettre plusieurs choses au point avant cette rencontre.

**GPW** : Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé et je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible à vous et votre équipe.

_Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers_

_Notes : (1) Tsunami Weasley est un surnom que j'ai inventé pour Ginny. Il date de l'époque où elle évoluait au sein des Harpies de Holyhead... Je tiens l'explication de ce surnom à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez, il suffit de demander ^^  
_


	10. Nocturnes à Brasov

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH 2010-06-16**

**NOCTURNES A BRASOV**

_De Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov._

_**La première moitié des éliminatoires est bientôt achevée et sans grandes surprises jusqu'à présent. Les géants de ce sport ont prouvé une nouvelle fois leur valeur. L'équipe de Grande-Bretagne en a fait les frais dans sa rencontre contre l'orgueilleux vivier de Durmstrang, j'ai nommé l'équipe de Norvège, même si son capitaine positive la situation. La Russie elle aussi a prouvé son écrasante supériorité aux dépens du Portugal qu'elle a humilié. Découvrons maintenant le résultat de la rencontre interminable de l'équipe allemande contre la prestigieuse équipe irlandaise, ainsi que les quelques autres matchs de ce début de semaine.**_

**LUNDI**

Allemagne / Irlande : 

Commencé le lundi en milieu de matinée sous une pluie fine et un temps lourd dû à la chaleur, cette rencontre ne s'est achevée que le mardi matin à l'aube. La plupart des spectateurs de la veille étaient soient endormis, soient partis se coucher, sauf quelques irréductibles dont les clameurs ont réveillé les autres avec l'aide de ceux qui venaient juste d'arriver.

La pluie alliée à la chaleur rendait les mouvements plus laborieux et les passes bien plus glissantes. Si c'était une aubaine face au gardien adverse, les poursuiveurs ont pesté plus d'une fois. L'arbitre était vigilant pour qu'aucune utilisation frauduleuse ne soit faite des baguettes surtout après avoir vu Heimelmann tenter un sortilège avec la sienne : un sort de glue sur ses gants pour mieux saisir le souaffle ? Nul ne le sait hormis l'arbitre et le poursuiveur allemand. Les conditions météorologiques et l'acharnement étaient tels qu'il fut à craindre que le record établi par les Appleby Arrows lors de leur victoire sur les Vratsa Vulturs en… 16 jours ne soit battu. Au bout de 9 heures, le score n'en était qu'à 90 à 120 en faveur des Irlandais. Barry Ryan défendait énergiquement ses buts prouvant qu'il s'était remis de ses blessures l'ayant écarté des terrains en 2009. A croire que le souaffle n'était pas recouvert d'eau rendant sa saisie délicate. Pour palier ce problème, il utilisait aussi bien la queue de son balai que ses pieds ou ses mains pour renvoyer le souaffle et très rapidement ses jets sont devenus aussi précis avec le pied que ceux de ses homologues moldus en Afrique du Sud. Bukhard, gardien adverse n'était pas en reste mais bénéficiait du jeu plus défensif des poursuiveurs de son équipe protégeant leurs buts et leur gardien, tandis que Troy, Mullet et Morane virevoltaient dans le ciel telle une danse des Farfadets.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, les joueurs germaniques ont changé de tactique de jeu. Jusqu'à présent, la défense avait été privilégiée à l'attaque mais avec 110 points marqués contre 160 pour les joueurs irlandais, l'écart se creusait. Leur jeu devait devenir plus offensif et qui dit offensif avec l'équipe d'Allemagne dit « agressif » pour ne pas dire violent. A la suite d'un jet intentionnel de cognard contre la tête d'un arbitre, les joueurs de cette équipe savent que la moindre de leur faute un peu « physique » sera sifflée par l'arbitre. Les médisants suggèrèrent que les joueurs allemands ont attendu la nuit pour commettre leurs forfaits. Il est noté qu'une grande partie du jeu des poursuiveurs et batteurs s'est déroulé dans les nuages, le plafond bas favorisant ce choix, échappant ainsi en partie au regard de l'arbitre. Le lendemain matin, sous un ciel plus clément, au moment où les deux équipes ont mis à nouveau pied à terre pour la fin du match, de nombreux spectateurs ont pu apercevoir le coquart de Troy, les nombreux hématomes visibles des poursuiveurs, des batteurs et même des attrapeurs. Bukhard boitait. Hochequeues, boutenchocs, crocs-en-manche et autres coudoyages étaient de la partie nocturne de cette rencontre, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Les Irlandais affichaient malgré leur fatigue visible, un sourire vengeur autour de Lynch leur attrapeur, brandissant le Vif. L'arbitre dut insister pour que Knut Fischtelberg, le capitaine allemand, accepte de serrer la main de son homologue irlandais Torin Connely. Si ces deux équipes sont amenés à se rencontrer à nouveau, il y aura du règlement de compte dans l'air.  
Les Irlandais remportent la victoire par 340 à 180.

**MARDI**

France / Pérou

Les deux équipes ont bénéficié d'un temps clément : ciel dégagé et soleil sans chaleur excessive. Les joueurs auraient-ils suivi l'exemple des équipes précédentes avec une couverture nuageuse suffisante ? Seul Merlin le sait. Toujours est-il que si la rencontre dura de nombreuses heures elle aussi, ne s'achevant qu'au moment où la lune apparut, elle fut beaucoup plus policée. Sans ronds de jambes cependant sauf pour le gardien français Galtier et ses pirouettes lui permettant de couvrir aussi bien l'espace situé au-dessus de son balai qu'en-dessous. N'oublions pas les poursuiveurs de cette même équipe, le tandem des frères Mouysset, Louis et Antoine de l'équipe des Tapesouaffles de Quiberon. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire. Tant par leur palmares que par le spectacle qu'ils nous offrirent durant les premières heures du match, l'équipe de France partait favorite. C'était compter sans la surprenante équipe du Pérou dont la ténacité démontrée durant toute cette saison leur a permis de gagner face à la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Norvège et même la Russie ! Plus de 14 heures après le début de la partie, leur attrapeur la discrète mais brillante Juana Ixchel brûla la politesse à Mathieu Denlard.  
L'équipe du Pérou bat celle de France par 290 à 120.

**MERCREDI**

Bulgarie / Japon

Les Bulgares étaient venus nombreux encourager leur équipe grâce au voisinage de leur pays avec la Roumanie. Une annonce au début du match déclencha les huées du public malgré le retour de la pluie fine. Après avoir statué, les autorités internationales ont décidé d'accéder à la demande de la FFSLQ (Fédédration des Fils du Soleil Levant du Quidditch) : l'autodafé d'un et d'un seul balai serait autorisé en cas de défaite de l'équipe, celui du joueur le plus déméritant. En cas d'élimination du tournoi, l'autodafé intégral serait accepté. Rappelons à nos lecteurs qu'en cas de défaite, les joueurs nippons ont pour coutume de brûler leurs balais. C'est une honte de gâcher ainsi autant d'aussi bons balais, l'équipe du Japon étant équipée en Twigger 2010, le tout dernier modèle spécial calibrés pour chaque joueur.

Celui de la gardienne Chouko Osinawa a flambé sous les sifflets de désapprobation des spectateurs et les hochements de tête désolés et réprobateurs de quelques joueurs bulgares. La jeune femme se jugeait elle-même responsable de la défaite de son équipe : avoir encaissé trois buts successifs de la part de Drovitz (bien remis de ses récentes blessures), l'assurance de l'équipe japonaise a subi un léger flottement et de nombreux buts encaissés. Heureusement ils se sont ressaisis et le spectacle si particulier de feintes montées en stratégie, déroutant par moment les expérimentés Bulgares, était un régal. Il leur a permis de répondre du tac au tac aux attaques et buts adverses, réduisant la marque. Allaient-ils parvenir à passer devant l'équipe bulgare ? Viktor Krum mit fin au suspens en attrapant le Vif au bout de près de 5 heures de jeu.  
L'équipe de Bulgarie remporte le match par 300 à 140 : nombre impressionnant de points pour une rencontre aussi courte. Il montre la valeur du spectacle que les deux équipes nous ont offert.

Tanzanie / Pologne

Le spectacle encore une fois était dans le ciel : le jeu n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Le déchaînement des éléments pour beaucoup. Certes, les joueurs africains nous ont régalés de leurs passent en looping combinés mais on cherche encore une équipe adverse. A aucun moment la Pologne n'a réussi à s'imposer. Quand l'orage s'est déclenché, leur manque de technique a été encore mis plus en évidence par les bourrasques de vent et de pluie. Laisser échapper le souaffle plusieurs fois de suite ou glisser de son balai seul, lors d'un vol rectiligne sont des maladresses étonnantes à ce niveau de la compétition. On peut se demander si les Polonais n'étaient pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège de somnolence. Le capitaine de leur équipe pensera-t-il à faire analyser les aliments consommés pour y retrouver des traces de potion de Mort-Vivant ? On peut le lui recommander… C'est sans aucune surprise mais avec un certain soulagement que les spectateurs purent déserter les tribunes pour se mettre à l'abri, après seulement deux heures trente de rencontre. L'équipe de Tanzanie gagne par 190 à 10.

Les organisateurs du tournoi espèrent que les rencontres à venir ne dureront pas aussi longtemps que ceux de lundi et mardi afin de pouvoir tenir les délais.

Jeudi : Canada / Togo et Nouvelle-Zélande / Ethiopie  
Vendredi : Afrique du Sud / Ouganda

En espérant une pause durant le week-end.

Par ailleurs notre rédaction enregistre de nombreuses plaintes suite à la publicité sur les multiplettes Multiclix. Si vous aussi vous rencontrez des problèmes avec, veuillez contacter votre revendeur local.


	11. L'Afrique à l'honneur

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH 2010-06-18**

**L'AFRIQUE A L'HONNEUR , LE TEMPS D'UN ECLAIR.**

_de Ginny Potter-Wealey pour la Gazette en direct de Brasov_

_**La première moitié des sélections vient de s'achever. Deux matchs jeudi, l'un éclair alors que le second a renoué avec les parties nocturnes Allemagne / Irlande et France / Pérou. Aujourd'hui vendredi, l'Afrique du Sud affrontait l'Ouganda bien déterminée à montrer aux « Fiers du Manche » qu'ils ne concèderaient pas leur titre facilement.**_

Une délégation de spectateurs est venue présenter au comité organisateur une pétition. Ils souhaitent que le Vif d'Or bénéficie d'un halo lumineux diffus pour la partie nocturne de certaines rencontres longues. En effet attraper le Vif de nuit tient du hasard et de la chance. L'adresse et l'expérience des attrapeurs n'entrent guère en ligne de compte.  
Si Les instances accédaient à cette demande, ce serait une révolution dans le Quidditch. Hormis l'évolution technomagique des balais, aucun changement important dans le matériel n'est apparu depuis 1883 lors de l'abandon des paniers au profit des cercles pour les buts. L'initiative est sympathique mais hasardeuse. Le temps pluvieux durant les deux rencontres nocturnes en est sans doute la cause : une grande partie des tribunes ne sont pas abritées.

**JEUDI  
**  
Canada / Togo

Les Canadiens étaient affutés comme des « pafins » (sorte de chaussures moldues utilisées pour se déplacer sur la glace) et avaient hâte d'en découdre. Ils étaient encouragés par de très nombreux supporters. Leur présence était possible grâce au remarquable travail d'organisation du SIROP canadien (Service of International Registration and Outlook on Portkeys) depuis le mois de mars. Les joueurs en étaient galvanisés comme s'ils jouaient à domicile.

Face à eux les joueurs du Togo. Il s'agit de leur première sélection à ce niveau de compétition depuis les vingt dernières années. Malgré leur statut d'outsider, c'était un bel exploit d'être parvenu à se qualifier pour participer aux sélections. Rappelons qu'en février dernier à la suite d'un attentat commis par des marabouts séparatistes, le gardien Bakoo Fantis a été tué et le capitaine et l'entraineur gravement blessé dans la station de Portoloin alors qu'ils revenaient d'une rencontre avec le Japon. Si le reste de l'équipe s'est remis de ses blessures, le moral, la dynamique de l'équipe en a pris un coup. Fantis a été remplacé ainsi que leur capitaine par le batteur de l'équipe, Nzusi Nzeïdyo. Ils ont tenté quelques belles passes arrières, leur signe de fabrique. Mais elles ne furent pas suffisantes pour changer le score.

Le Canada ne leur fit aucun cadeau de condoléance : ils remportèrent la victoire en moins de deux heures par 180 à 20

Nouvelle-Zélande / Ethiopie

Tout le monde attendait la Nouvelle-Zélande. Les paris étaient en leur faveur à 67 contre un. Au mois de mars lors d'une rencontre contre la redoutable équipe bulgare, les Néo-Zélandais avaient forcé les Slaves à puiser dans leurs réserves pour parvenir à arracher finalement la victoire. Mais bien laborieusement. A la suite de ce match, l'entraineur bulgare Vulkanov l'entraineur avait remanié son équipe. Peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir inquiété à ce point une des équipes les plus titrées au monde.

Personne n'attendait l'Ethiopie, coincée dans le groupe entre des poids lourds du Quidditch tels les Irlandais, les Néo-Zélandais et même les Allemands. Bien que les Gimbi Giantslayers, équipe principale de ce pays, soient parvenus par deux fois à obtenir la coupe d'Afrique, l'équipe nationale ne s'était jamais illustrée dans les grands rendez-vous internationaux.  
Bref, personne ne savait grand-chose sur eux ou leurs techniques privilégiées. Ce qui, en fin de compte, fut un très grand avantage. Enchainant les double eight loops devant ses buts, leur gardienne, Esi Gbemisola, fit barrage à la majorité des buts adverses. Elle en passe de remporter le titre de meilleur gardien du tournoi si elle continue ainsi. Les poursuiveurs n'étaient pas en restent, évitant les cognards par de souples sloth grip rolls (mouvement d'esquive en roulant _sous_ le balai). Le maître mot de leur stratégie était l'esquive : des cognards et joueurs adverses, des feintes adverses, des confrontations plus physiques. Un jeu parfaitement aérien et fluide, ponctué d'accélérations subites et de buts inattendus. Alors qu'ils étaient menés au score, Karihou l'attrapeur néo-zélandais repéra le Vif. Gêné par son homologue éthiopien le collant comme une ombre quand il ne le précédait pas, l'attrapeur dû déployer tout son talent pour attraper le Vif rasant le sol qu'il venait de dépasser en évitant un jet de cognard. Une seule figure le permet sans perdre de vitesse, bien au contraire, et Karihou est le deuxième attrapeur au monde à être capable de l'exécuter : le Tsunami, formé d'un immelman inversé suivi d'une roulade du paresseux.  
Grâce à cette figure que je suis particulièrement heureuse de revoir, l'équipe de Nouvelle-Zélande gagne la partie par 230 à 140.

**VENDREDI  
**  
Afrique du Sud / Ouganda

Pour clôturer cette première partie des éliminatoires, nulle autre que l'équipe tenante du titre, l'Afrique du Sud. Face à elle, au sein de l'équipe nationale d'Ouganda, les Fiers du Manche. Une partie longue, stratégique, technique prouvant que les Ougandais méritaient sur nom comme les Sud-Africains leur titre. Le temps était radieux et une brise fraiche rafraichissait l'atmosphère : les conditions idéales pour une rencontre parfaite. Cette rencontre 100% africaine s'acheva par la victoire sans surprise des tenants du titre. L'équipe de l'Afrique du Sud gagne par 190 à 90.

**Faisons le point :**

Avec les nouvelles règles, toute équipe remportant ses deux matchs durant les éliminatoires sera directement qualifiée et inversement, toute équipe perdant ses deux matchs sera directement disqualifiée.

Equipes avec une victoire :  
groupe 1 : Australie et Pérou  
groupe 2 : Russie et Bulgarie  
groupe 3 : Roumanie et Tanzanie  
groupe 4 : Norvège et Canada  
groupe 5 : Irlande et Nouvelle-Zélande  
groupe 6 : Serbie et Afrique du Sud

Equipes avec une défaite :  
groupe 1 : Luxembourg et France  
groupe 2 : Portugal et Japon  
groupe 3 : Brésil et Pologne  
groupe 4 : Grande-Bretagne et Togo  
groupe 5 : Allemagne et Ethiopie  
groupe 6 : Argentine et Ouganda

Les joueurs vont pouvoir se reposer ou se préparer activement durant ce week-end. Les matchs ne reprendront qu'en début de semaine prochaine avec :

**Lundi** : France / Luxembourg : les deux équipes ayant déjà perdu chacune leur première rencontre, le perdant de ce match sera éliminé.  
Australie / Pérou : inversement, ces deux équipes ayant déjà remporté chacune leur première rencontre, le gagnant sera directement qualifié pour les 8° de finale.

**Mardi** : Russie / Japon : la Russie cherchera la qualification directe, le Japon tentera d'éviter l'élimination.  
Bulgarie / Portugal : même configuration que la rencontre précédente. Tous les passionnés de Quidditch regrettent que le tirage au sort n'ait pas mis face à face la Russie et la Bulgarie.

_Notes : chapitre dédié à une grande malade du sport en banquette et de HP, Sioban_Parker ..._


	12. Première qualification et élimination

**SUPPLEMENT COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH EDITION DU 21 06 10**

**PREMIERE QUALIFICATION ET ELIMINATION**

_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov_

_**Un soleil éclatant a accueilli ce matin les deux premières équipes du groupe 1 : l'équipe de France battue mardi dernier par le Pérou et celle du Luxembourg battue samedi 12 par l'Australie. Le perdant de cette rencontre a été éliminé du tournoi. En fin de matinée avec un temps frais mais sec dont les joueurs ne se sont pas plaint, ce fut au tour de l'Australie contre le Pérou, tous deux vainqueurs déjà une fois. La qualification aux 8° de finales était le pompon de cette deuxième rencontre. **_

**LUNDI 21**

France / Luxembourg

Les instances supérieures de l'AIQ (Association Internationale du Quidditch) l'avaient dit, répété aux médias, amplifié par la voix des arbitres auprès des joueurs : la 248° édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se devait de présenter un Quidditch propre. La beauté du jeu devait parler et le combat de gladiateurs où battes et balles sont des armes contre l'adversaire était prohibé. Certaines équipes au jeu particulièrement musclé était placé sont placées sous haute surveillance, telles l'Allemagne, première dans la ligne de mire des arbitres après que le batteur allemand s'en soit pris à l'un de leur collègue. Son jeu nocturne contre l'Irlande laisse à penser que le message n'est pas spécialement passé à leur niveau et que tous les coups seront bons pour gagner tant que l'arbitre n'est pas au courant : pas vu, pas pris.

Les équipes russes et bulgares sont elles aussi observées de près, tout comme celle de Tanzanie. Les loopings spectaculaires des poursuiveurs masquent bien souvent un coudoyage(1) ou un hochequeue(2) discrets, quand ce n'est pas plus.

Nul doute que les arbitres auront fort à faire durant cette deuxième partie des éliminatoires, les rencontres devenant plus décisives.

L'équipe de France fut remarquable par son jeu non agressif. Dans leurs robes bleu clair marquées de la fleur de lys leur stratégie fit mouche : pousser l'adversaire à la faute. Ainsi, il fallut un certain temps aux joueurs en blanc et blason du lion rouge pour se rendre compte que les prétendus boutenchocs(3) des jumeaux Mouysset (poursuiveurs français) ou des batteurs n'étaient que des feintes. Le but visé était cependant atteint : les enchainements des joueurs luxembourgeois étaient interrompus, leurs actions désunies. Le jeu offensif qui est d'habitude leur force, a été mis à mal par cette stratégie qui transformait leur jeu offensif structuré en jeu agressif désordonné. Par ailleurs, le marquage intensif du gardien Galtier aidé par l'ensemble de l'équipe lors des phases plus défensives du jeu (hormis l'attrapeur bien entendu) poussa plusieurs fois les Luxembourgeois au tassebut(4), au moins deux de leurs joueurs se trouvant dans la surface de tir, et offrant ainsi à l'équipe adverse 8 penalties dont 6 furent réussis.

Le jeu des Luxembourgeois, dépassés par la stratégie des Français s'est totalement désunis et les fautes agressives leur ont porté le coup fatal. L'exclusion de leur batteur Heemechman après avoir confondu le genou d'un des frères Mouysset soit-disant avec un cognard a précédé de peu la saisie du Vif par Mathieu Denlard qui lui n'avait pas été déconcentré par les soucis de son équipe.

La France bat le Luxembourg en un peu plus de deux heures trente par le score sans appel de 260 à 40. Le Luxembourg est éliminé et la France est en attente.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES :  
**_« - C'était couru d'avance ! Les Français sont très forts pour faire semblant, pour plein de choses j'te dis, même pour les fausses fautes.  
- Alors c'est une fausse victoire.  
- Sûr ! Y sont même pas sélectionnés. Si c'était pas couru, ils ne l'ont pas volé ! »_

Australie / Pérou : 

Les guerres intestines au sein de l'équipe d'Australie sont leur point faible comme l'a déjà prouvé leur premier match contre le Luxembourg. Elles sont très anciennes car liées à l'histoire même de la société sorcière australienne. Durant près de deux siècles, alors que les sorciers blancs étaient arrivés sur cette vaste île avec les colons moldus, ils ont ignoré la présence de chamans aborigènes. Les colons ne se mêlaient jamais à ces peuplades primitives et les chamans s'appuyant sur une tradition orale, ne laissaient guère de traces de leurs sortilèges.  
Lorsqu'enfin la société sorcière découvrit la présence d'individus dotés de magie chez les aborigènes, le racisme entra en jeu : ils furent considérés jusqu'à une époque récente, guère mieux que des cracmols. Il fallut que les moldus en premier reconnaissent les droits des peuplades premières de leur territoire pour que les sorciers suivent le mouvement, acceptant de reconnaitre la puissance des chamans et autres sorciers aborigènes. Tous les esprits non pas suivis ces courants progressistes et les rancoeurs perdurent jusqu'au sein de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch.

Certains ont noté, dont votre serviteur, que le visage du poursuiveur O' Shoney affichait un nouveau coquart entre son entrée dans les vestiaires et sa sortie sur le terrain. Aux regards noirs de son capitaine on pouvait facilement imaginer la suite. Après une courte et discrète enquête, je suis en mesure de fournir l'explication. Une querelle de plus avait éclaté lors des dernières consignes de jeu entre le poursuiveur raciste O'Shoney et les deux batteurs Mohiture et Dhuwa. Le capitaine et poursuiveur Tim Bates s'est interposé, pour sermonner son co-équipier. L'appel à la raison n'aboutit qu'à une insulte que la décence m'interdit de rapporter ici. Son capitaine lui expliqua donc d'une façon nettement plus « manuelle »…

L'usage de la violence est interdit sur le terrain mais les règles ne précisent rien pour les vestiaires. On ne peut que féliciter l'explication musclée de Tim Bates qui permit de régler les conflits le temps de la partie. Le Pérou eut beau présenter un front de jeu uni ils ne purent rien faire contre les Australiens jouant à niveau qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint depuis le début de la saison.

Les joueurs en robe verte ornée d'un didgeridoo (bâton de pluie) d'Australie remporte la victoire au bout de 5 heures d'une partie serrée par 280 à 120 pour les Péruviens, se sélectionnant ainsi pour les 8° de finale.

**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS :  
**  
**Sélectionné** : Australie  
**Eliminé** : Luxembourg  
**En attente :  
**La France 50 points de bonus : elle a concédé 170 points au Pérou (290 points du Pérou – 120 points marqués par la France) alors que l'équipe a marqué 220 points face au Luxembourg (260 points marqués par la France – les 40 du Luxembourg). Donc 220 – 170 = 50 points de bonus. Il faut attendre la fin des éliminatoires pour savoir si la France sera sélectionnée.  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus : le Pérou a gagné 170 points face à la France (290 – 120) et concédé 160 points à l'Australie (280 -160). 170 – 160 = 10 petits points de bonus. Espérons qu'un aussi faible bonus sera suffisant. La persévérance et la qualité de jeu du Pérou en fait une figure particulièrement intéressante du Quidditch.

**L'AFFAIRE DES MULTICLIX  
**  
Mr Kherputsh, président de l'AIQ et les autorités locales demandent à tous les possesseurs de Multiclix, les multiplettes commercialisées par la société Trisor Firmà. Cette société avait obtenu l'exclusivité sur les ventes de multiplettes durant toute la durée de la Coupe du Monde sans que la Commission de la Concurrence ne soit consultée.

A la suite de nombreuses plaintes, il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse non pas d'un défaut de fabrication des appareils mais d'une volonté propre de falsification de l'objet magique. La plupart des mécontents se sont débarrassés de l'artefact. Afin de monter le dossier et de vérifier les soupçons, le service des Aurors roumains ainsi que les fonctionnaires chargés de la surveillance du détournement des objets ont besoin d'examiner le plus possible de Multiplex encore en état de fonctionner « correctement ».

Dès à présent, par principe de précaution, toutes les multiplettes dénommées Multiplex sont interdits à la vente. La firme Trisos Firmà se refuse à tout commentaire ainsi qu'au remboursement.

Notes :  
(1) : Coudoyage : usage excessif des coudes contre un adversaire  
(2) : Hochequeue : saisir la queue d'un balai pour gêner ou ralentir un adversaire  
(3) : Boutenchoc : voler dans l'intention de provoquer une collision  
(4) : Tassebut : le fait pour plusieurs poursuiveurs d'entrer en même temps dans la surface de but 


	13. Les Slaves en action

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DU QUIDDITCH EDITION DU 22-06-2010**

LES SLAVES EN ACTION : JEU, BLESSENT ET CRAMENT

_de Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette en direct de Brasov_**  
**  
_**Les deux rencontres d'aujourd'hui, Russie/Japon et Bulgarie/Portugal semblaient sans surprise quant aux résultats… Il faut toujours se méfier : rien n'est acquis par avance en Quidditch. La ténacité, les éléments, tout, absolument TOUT et n'importe quoi peut venir perturber un match. La preuve en est faite aujourd'hui de la plus surprenante des façons.  
**_  
**MARDI 22  
**  
Russie / Japon  
  
Sur le papier, la suprématie russe était évidente : les Slaves avaient laminé le Portugal lors de leur match précédent, usant de force physique que certains qualifieront d'exagérée : le gardien et un poursuiveur portugais blessés peuvent en témoigner. Le Japon a une équipe plus performante que le Portugal comme le prouve le très bon score qu'ils ont fait face à la Bulgarie. Même si l'équipe russe était donnée comme favorite, tous les spectateurs s'attendaient à une rencontre de haut niveau : ils ne furent pas déçus.

Bien entendu les Russes ont été fidèles à leur stratégie préférée : les muscles d'abord, les combinaisons seulement en cas de besoin. Mais c'était sans compter sans des Nippons très affutés par leur précédente rencontre contre les Bulgares. Tirant profit de leurs erreurs, ils sont sus présenter face aux Russes une stratégie presque sans faille, alliant, technicité, inventivité et performance : un trio qui aurait pu être gagnant.

Les coups bas étaient largement surveillés par l'arbitre néo-zélandais, il était difficile d'y avoir recours. Difficile mais pas impossible : Ayato Okuhara eut « subitement » l'épaule déboité alors que Dasdraquidshev (poursuiveur) « l'effleurait accidentellement » comme il l'a expliqué à l'arbitre, provoquant le premier avertissement pour les Russes et le premier d'une longue série de penalties réussis pour les Japonais. Après quelques minutes passées avec son magisoigneur Oguri, Okuhara est revenu à son poste sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Plus de la moitié de l'équipe nippone passa entre les mains expertes de Oguri : plus les Russes s'acharnaient contre les joueurs adverses et plus la détermination de ses derniers semblait croître, l'équipe se soudant davantage encore.

Le capitaine russe a hurlé au « чертов игра » (jeu de … censuré) auprès de l'arbitre, contestant la stratégie développée par les Japonais à la 150° minute de jeu. Cette stratégie n'avait jamais été mise en place à un tel niveau de compétition : l'interchangeabilité des postes entre les poursuiveurs et les batteurs. Ainsi Okutaka, batteur de son état, lança sa batte à Okuhara (poursuiveur) mieux placé que lui pour renvoyer un cognard tandis qu'il recevait le souaffle et terminait en marquant 10 points. Il faut que les joueurs développent des qualités équivalentes aussi bien en tant que poursuiveurs qu'en tant que batteur, ce qui est rare. Former une équipe entière à cette technique tient du miracle… ou de l'acharnement… ou les deux.

La rencontre fut interrompue sous les sifflements dans les tribunes. Pour une fois que les Russes ne parvenaient pas à s'inscrire et démonter la stratégie de l'équipe adverse, les spectateurs avaient hâte de voir la suite d'autant plus que le score passait à ce moment précis de 120 à 130 en faveur du Japon. Le capitaine nippon expliqua que rien n'interdisait ceci dans les règles à partir du moment où il y avait toujours 3 poursuiveurs et 2 batteurs sur le terrain et qu'aucun des changements n'intervenait dans la surface des buts. L'arbitre accepta cette interprétation sous les cris de rage du capitaine russe : il reçut un avertissement à son tour, l'arbitre ayant quelques connaissances en insultes slaves, offrant ainsi un nouveau penalty aux Japonais.

Mais les Russes ne tardèrent pas à trouver une parade. Puisque poursuiveurs et batteurs pouvaient être interchangeables, ils étendirent cette possibilité aux balles. Ainsi, Ioannisky et Makarivitch déployèrent toute leur puissance pour frapper indifféremment les cognards ou le souaffle passant à leur portée. L'arbitre ne put siffler la faute. Recevoir un souaffle en guise de cognard est plus traumatisant : l'équipe japonaise se trouva ainsi en sous effectif le temps que le magisoigneur intervienne auprès de deux joueurs, dont l'attrapeur Okatanaka. Son homologue russe en profita pour attraper le vif d'or après un peu moins de 4 heures de jeu.

Vaincus mais dignes, les joueurs japonais ont rassemblé tous leurs balais au milieu du terrain alors que le silence se faisait dans toutes les tribunes. Lorsque l'arbitre acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, tous les joueurs nippons, épaules contre épaules levèrent leur baguette pour lancer un Incendio pour l'autodafé. Quand les premières flammes montèrent un chant s'éleva des tribunes, bientôt repris par tous les spectateurs : l'hymne du Quidditch, le « Merlin saves the balls of Queerditch ». Un bel hommage au jeu des Japonais que nous sommes tous déçus de voir éliminés.

La Russie remporte le match face au Japon par seulement 290 à 180.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE :  
**_« Hé ben ! ça chauffe drôlement aujourd'hui !_ » (ce spectateur avisé ne croyait pas si bien dire…)

Bulgarie / Portugal  
**  
**Si Russie/Japon s'est déroulé sous un soleil franc, en début d'après-midi les nuages accueillirent les deux nouvelles équipes et s'épaissirent au fur et mesure de la journée.

Les joueurs du Portugal étaient mal remis de leur rencontre contre la Russie. Un gardien et un poursuiveur remplaçants ont dû être appelés, affaiblissant encore davantage le niveau de l'équipe. De leur côté, les Bulgares n'étaient pas là pour leur faire de cadeaux et au bout de moins d'une heure de jeu, le score était déjà de 10 à 110.

Cependant les nuages s'épaississaient et s'assombrissaient. Les joueurs portugais en profitaient pour aller s'y dissimuler lorsqu'ils parvenaient enfin à mettre la main sur le souaffle. L'arbitre rappela au capitaine bulgare que le terrain était limité uniquement en longueur et largeur, pas en hauteur et que cette stratégie de dissimulation ne pouvait pas être sifflée comme une faute, même si elle ralentissait considérablement le jeu.

Pourtant les Bulgares n'eurent pas à s'en inquiéter plus longtemps lorsque les premiers éclairs fusèrent : les Portugais délogèrent rapidement et un jeu plus rythmé, certes par les buts bulgares, put reprendre. Il fut pourtant de courte durée. Un nouveau type de « joueur » s'invitant dans la partie.

Tout peut arriver durant une partie de Quidditch ! Absolument tout ! Et pourtant, aux 700 fautes possibles inventoriées lors de la première coupe du monde en 1473, il vient de s'en ajouter une 701° : le lâcher de dragon. Un centre d'étude et de reproduction de dragons de renommée internationale est implanté en Roumanie, un véritable sanctuaire pour ces animaux en voie d'extinction. Or, un magnifique spécimen de Cornelongue s'est échappé pour venir s'installer dans la région du mont Moldoveanu, à seulement quelques kilomètres du site de la Coupe du Monde. Attiré sans doute par le bruit ou les éclairs, c'est un voisin ailé, pyromane et équipées de griffes aussi tranchantes que ses dents qui est venu rendre une petite visite.

Le capitaine bulgare ayant refusé son accord pour cesser le jeu, il se poursuivit avec un handicap en plus : éviter l'animal et ses jets de flammes. Une escouade d'Aurors s'était déployée pour protéger les tribunes mais le dragon était bien plus intéressé par les joueurs virevoltants que par les spectateurs immobiles, voire pétrifiés sur les gradins. Quelques robes, chevelures et brindilles roussirent mais aucune blessure grave ne fut à déplorer.

Au bout de seulement un quart d'heure, les éclairs et tonnerre cédèrent la place à une pluie diluvienne. C'est bien connu, les dragons n'aiment pas l'humidité qui met à mal leur feu. Le Cornelongue chercha donc un endroit où s'abriter et ne trouva rien de mieux que le dessous des tribunes, se frayant un passage à coup de lance-flammes.

Les organisateurs du tournoi purent vérifier l'efficacité de leurs système d'évacuation rapide : les quelques blessés finissent d'être soignés par des médicomages présents et les magisoigneurs au moment où je rédige ces lignes.

Les dresseurs et gardiens de la réserve arrivèrent enfin pour tenter de ramener leur « spécimen » sous bonne garde, alors que le jeu se poursuivait. Nul n'y prêta grande attention, de nombreux spectateurs partant le plus discrètement possible du stade pour ne pas réveiller le dragon qui commençait à s'assoupir bien à l'abri : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (1). La saisie du vif d'or par Viktor Krum passa presque inaperçue. Les applaudissements et acclamations se firent les plus discrets possibles par nécessité.

La Bulgarie a vaincu le Portugal par le score sans appel de 340 à 30, se qualifiant pour les huitièmes de finale.

**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS : **  
**Sélectionnées** : Australie, Russie et Bulgarie  
**Eliminées** : Luxembourg, Japon et Portugal  
**En attente : **  
La France 50 points de bonus  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus

**AU PROGRAMME :  
Mercredi** : Brésil/Pologne : une défaite au passif de chaque équipe, le perdant sera éliminé.  
Tanzanie/Roumanie : une victoire à l'actif de chaque équipe et une équipe jouant à domicile et portée par une foule de supporters. Malgré leur infériorité technique, les Roumains ne vont pas laisser le Vif tranquille. Le gagnant sera sélectionné pour les 8°.

_Notes :_

(1) « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort », devise de la célèbre école de magie britannique, Poudlard, et maintenant d'un grand nombre de spectateurs de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Les précisions météo sont vraies elles-aussi : j'ai sur le bureau de mon ordi en permanence la météo de Brasov qui s'affiche ^^


	14. Que d'eau, que d'os

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH EDITION DU 23-06-2010**

**QUE D'EAU, QUE D'OS…  
**  
_De Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers en direct de Brasov  
_  
_**Les trombes d'eau consécutives à l'orage d'hier se poursuivent sans interruption depuis hier, influant sur le moral de tous. Pourtant cette pluie a un avantage certain : le dragon reste terré. En effet, l'invité surprise de ce tournoi est toujours présent, niché sous la tribune nord, malgré l'intervention d'une équipe de dresseurs…**_

Que les SPAM (1) soient rassurées : il n'est pour l'instant pas question d'abattre le Cornelongue. Seules quelques brûlures peuvent lui être imputées. A l'exemple de Viktor Krum, le capitaine de l'équipe de Bulgarie, les capitaines des équipes de Brésil, Pologne, Tanzanie et surtout Roumanie, ont tenu à jouer comme prévu. Les buts se trouvant situés à l'est et à l'ouest, la tribune nord où se trouve le dragon est située à égale distance entre les deux : aucune équipe n'est plus désavantagée par sa présence que l'autre.

Les dresseurs le nourrissent régulièrement afin qu'il ne parte pas chercher sa pitance tout près de son habitat. Personne n'est encore en mesure de dire si et quand ce dragon va partir. (Prochainement une interview spéciale avec un des dresseurs de l'animal).

Par ailleurs l'AIQ a statué tard dans la nuit à la suite du précédent créé par les équipes nippones et russes. Il est décidé que l'interchangeabilité des postes (entre poursuiveurs et batteurs), même si elle semble respecter les règles en vigueur, est interdite dans les rencontres internationales. Il en est de même pour l'usage des balles. La Russie devra se contenter de frapper ses adversaires avec les cognards. Si cette décision satisfait les puristes, elle déçoit de nombreux supporters enthousiasmés par la vivacité d'un tel jeu.

**MERCREDI 23  
**  
Brésil / Pologne

Lors de son premier match, le Brésil s'était incliné devant la Roumanie au dernier instant alors qu'ils menaient depuis le début. Toute l'équipe a à cœur de battre la Pologne pour éviter l'élimination du tournoi. La Pologne quant à elle, est une des plus grandes déceptions de ce tournoi avec le Portugal. On en vient à se demander comment ils sont parvenus à se qualifier. Leur seul point remarquable est la nullité de leur jeu. Leur cohésion est plus fantômatique qu'une équipe du Club des Chasseurs sans Tête. Les responsabilités de ce désastre sont sans doute multiples : du sélectionneur national ayant bâclé son travail en passant par un entraîneur incompétent ou leur capitaine, Manoela Luciana, dépassée par les évènements et ses coéquipiers. Le jeu fut à l'image de cette équipe : sans intérêt aucun.

Le Brésil remporte cette victoire sans gloire par 190 à rien. La Pologne est éliminée du tournoi

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE :  
**_« - Tu crois que si on promettais aux perdants de servir de casse-croûte au dragon, ils joueraient mieux ? »_

Tanzanie / Roumanie

Le mauvais temps n'a pas empêché tous les supporters d'être présents et de soutenir leur équipe. Les gradins étaient archi combles sauf évidemment ceux de la partie nord, provoquant de nombreux mécontentements chez ceux qui avaient acheté fort cher une place maintenant occupée par un dragon. Ce dernier a fort peu dérangé la partie, restant toujours terré à cause du mauvais temps. Seuls quelques projections d'os nettoyés de toute chair perturba le jeu, surtout lorsque Miruna Popesco en prit en plein vol sur la tête alors qu'elle allait marquer. Sa chute fut sans gravité, freinée instantanément par l'arbitre.

La rencontre fut palpitante et les Roumains se sont débattus comme des beaux diables pour ne pas subir la supériorité technique des joueurs de Tanzanie. Ces derniers ont déployé toutes leurs capacités acrobatiques. Leur poursuiveur et capitaine Julius Karunyere est bien partie pour décrocher le titre de meilleur poursuiveur du championnat. A leurs fameuses attaques en looping, les Tanzaniens ont joint plusieurs fois une feinte de Porskoff (2), déroutant complètement les poursuiveurs roumains. Il y a de quoi, jamais cette combinaison n'avait été réalisée. On se demande ce que ces diables de Tanzaniens ont encore en réserve…

La défense roumaine fut particulièrement efficace, Moldavan et Tomescu les batteurs présentant de superbes enchainements de défense en dopplebeater (3) désunissant les combinaisons d'attaques des poursuiveurs tanzaniens et rendant leurs tirs imprécis.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, l'équipe roumaine n'a pas réussi à s'imposer. L'attrapeur africain attrapa le Vif après plus de 6 heures d'une partie acharnée. Les Roumains n'ont pas à avoir honte de cette défaite. Leur jeu montre qu'ils ont atteint un niveau international sur lequel il faudra compter durant les années à venir.

La Tanzanie gagne par 310 à 130 devant la Roumanie

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE :  
**_« - Qu'est-ce qui caille aujourd'hui !  
- Si tu as froid, va donc t'asseoir à la tribune nord. »_

**EXCLUSIVITE : INTERVIEW DU CAPITAINE ET DE L'ENTRAINEUR DE L'EQUIPE DE ROUMANIE  
**  
_Après le match et malgré sa déception et sa fatigue, Luca Vulpesco a aimablement accepté de répondre à quelques questions.  
_  
**Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers** : Quelle est votre analyse de votre défaite face à la Tanzanie ?

**Luca Vulpesco** (capitaine et poursuiveur) (un rire amer) : Pas bonne, franchement pas bonne. J'ai l'impression que nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions et même plus et que ça n'a servi à rien. Avec un bonus aussi minable, nous sommes certains d'être éliminés du tournoi (rappel : le bonus de l'équipe de Roumanie est malheureusement de -70, le seul score négatif jusqu'à présent).

**GdS** : Pour ma part, j'ai noté de nombreux points positifs depuis notre première rencontre. Je suis sûre que vous aussi.

**Vulpesco** (un certain manque d'enthousiasme dans la voix) : Oui, bien sûr. C'étaient nos débuts, alors forcément, nous nous sommes améliorés il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter.

_(Carol Nescsu, l'entraineur, se joint à nous)  
_  
**Carol Nescsu** (entraîneur) : Mademoiselle Weasley, Luca va avoir besoin d'un moment avant de pouvoir analyser de façon plus positive cette rencontre, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ces pensées actuellement.

**GdS** : Euh.. c'est Potter-Weasley maintenant. Bien entendu, je comprends sa déception mais vous partiez avec beaucoup de handicaps : pas de sélections à la Coupe du Monde depuis plus d'un siècle, une équipe nouvelle, entièrement reformée, des joueurs sélectionnés pour la première fois en équipe nationale. Vous aviez mis la barre haut. Et pourtant, votre équipe s'est comportement de façon plus que respectable, obligeant des joueurs d'une des dix meilleures équipes au monde à déployer tout leur talent pour parvenir à vous battre.

**Carol Nescsu** (entraîneur) : C'est vrai que l'équipe est parvenue, contrairement à d'autres à se souder très rapidement.

**GdS** : Leur technique me semble déjà très pointue. Quel joueur a réalisé d'après vous, les progrès les plus prometteurs.

**Carol Nescsu** (entraîneur) (réfléchit songeusement un bon moment) : Il m'est très difficile de répondre. Tous ont fait des progrès, absolument tous. Vous avez vu notre tandem de batteurs, Moldavan et Tumescu, après moins de 6 mois d'entrainements ensemble, une petite douzaine de rencontres internationales et ils maîtrisent déjà parfaitement le dopplebeater !

**Luca Vulpesco** (capitaine) : Sans oublier Eugen (Constantinescu, le gardien de l'équipe) ! Même avec l'aide de Modavan et Tumesco, il fallait être costaud pour résister aux tirs des Tanzaniens, surtout ceux de Karunyere. A se demander combien il a de bras… Sans lui, notre défaite serait nettement plus cinglante.

**Carol Nescsu** (entraîneur) : Comme vous le constatez madame Potter-Weasley, le point fort de l'équipe est sa cohésion, le soutien de chaque joueur envers ses coéquipiers. Comme je vous l'avais dit, le Quidditch est un jeu, un jeu d'équipe et il faut apprendre à jouer ensemble pour gagner !

Il est à souhaiter que cette belle devise puisse encore être mise en pratique durant la 248° coupe du Monde par cette équipe sympathique et talentueuse.

**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS : **

**Sélectionnées** : Australie, Russie, Bulgarie et Tanzanie  
**Eliminées** : Luxembourg, Japon, Portugal et Pologne  
**En attente :  
**La France 50 points de bonus  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus  
Le Brésil 80 points de bonus : après avoir concédé 110 points à la Roumanie lors de leur premier match (220 points de la Roumanie – 110 points marqués par le Brésil) il remporte cette victoire par 190 points d'écart 190 – 110 = 80 points. L'équipe du Brésil est en bonne position pour être sélectionnée pour les 8° de finale.  
La Roumanie -70 points de bonus : elle a gagné par 110 points d'avance face au Brésil (220 -110 = 110) et concédé aujourd'hui 180 points à la Tanzanie. 110 points gagnés – 180 points perdus = -70… et le premier score négatif. Après un tel match, il serait plus que regrettable que la Roumanie soit éliminée de la Coupe.

**AU PROGRAMME :  
Jeudi :  
**Norvège / Togo : l'issue de la rencontre semble inéluctable d'autant plus que la Norvège joue sa sélection.  
Canada/Grande-Bretagne : Birch et son équipe vont-ils se ressaisir ? Dans le cas contraire, c'est l'élimination pure et simple et la qualification du Canada.

**DERNIERE MINUTE :**

Le Portugal contre toute attente, porte plainte auprès de l'AIQ pour irrégularité durant la rencontre Brésil/Portugal. Aucune autre information ne nous a été fournies jusqu'à présent…  
Nous vous tiendrons informés des raisons de cette plainte et des suites qui lui auront été données dès que nous en saurons davantage.

Notes :

(1) SPAM : Société de Protection des Animaux Magiques  
(2) Feinte de Porskoff : le poursuiveur qui tient le souaffle vole en chandelle, laissant croire aux poursuiveurs adverses qu'il essaye de leur échapper pour aller marquer un but, mais il lance alors le souaffle au-dessous de lui, à un équipier qui attendait la manœuvre et n'a plus qu'à le rattraper. Cette figure, qui exige une parfaite coordination des trajectoires est encore bien plus difficile à réaliser tout en réalisant des loopings décalés !  
(3) Défense en dopplebeater : les deux batteurs frappent le cognard en même temps pour lui imprimer un surcroît de puissance. Le cognard lance alors sur l'équipe adverse une attaque plus vigoureuse.

….

Je tiens à préciser que l'idée du dragon arrivant pour perturber le tournoi ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'idée géniale de la personne et amie qui tient le rôle de Charlie Weasley. En effet, les articles sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch font maintenant l'objet ou plutôt sont le support de jeu d'un RPG.  
Donc, bientôt un article détaillé sur les dragons avec son humour décapant !  
Ne me demandez pas ce que va faire le dragon c'est son idée, c'est elle qui le gère à sa convenance… et j'ai peur de ses idées tordues !


	15. Eléments et joueurs se déchainent

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour ce retard...

* * *

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 24 JUIN 2010-06-24**

**ELEMENTS ET JOUEURS SE DECHAINENT**

_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette des Sorciers en direct de Brasov_

La pluie… Encore et toujours. Il a plu jusqu'en milieu d'après midi avant qu'une accalmie n'arrive enfin. De l'eau partout, ruisselant le long des pentes, emplissant les torrents, entrainant la terre transformée en boue. Les orages frappant les montagnes au-dessus de Brasov ne sont pas sans conséquences sur le terrain. Le secteur de camping le plus en altitude a dû être évacué près du lac de retenue d'eau d'Accumulare. Celui-ci ne va pas tarder à atteindre son niveau d'alerte et l'évacuation d'une partie de la population sorcière risque de devenir obligatoire, sans compter les ennuis avec les représentants moldus. Après des températures bien inférieures aux normales saisonnières et la vente accrue de pimentine, les pluies torrentielles, un dragon en liberté, il ne manquerait plus qu'un tremblement de terre comme en a connu déjà de nombreuses fois la région de Brasov, le dernier remontant seulement à 2004.

Un concours est ouvert pour donner un nom au Cornelongue roumain ayant élu domicile dans le stade. Nombreux sont ceux désirant qu'il devienne la mascotte officielle de cette 248° coupe du monde. Souhaitons qu'il ne détruise pas le stade dont il serait la mascotte ! Plus de nouvelles de cet hôte encombrant à la fin de l'édition.

**L'AFFAIRE DU SOUAFLE BRESILIEN**

A la suite de sa défaite, le Portugal a porté plainte hier auprès de l'AIQ contre le Brésil pour tricherie. Les poursuiveurs et batteurs roumains auraient remarqué une différence d'adhérence dans le souafle lorsqu'il était retenu par les joueurs brésiliens. Les instances se sont interdit tout jugement hâtif et devant la précision des accusations portugaises, ont préféré ouvrir une enquête.  
Bien leur en a pris : de source sûre nous avons appris qu'il semblerait que le souafle utilisé lors de la rencontre Brésil/Portugal présente des différences magiques subtiles. L'enquête est en cours, les joueurs brésiliens répondent aux questions des enquêteurs. L'usage du Veritaserum n'a pas été réclamé pour l'instant. Rappelons que cette potion amène à troubler les résultats anti-dopages. Son utilisation est fortement décommandée sur les athlètes et l'entraîneur brésilien s'est opposé énergiquement à son emploi.

Les joueurs roumains sont également invités à venir fournir des informations. En effet, eux aussi ont joué contre le Brésil lors de l'ouverture de la compétition.

Nous vous garderons informés des nouveaux rebondissements sur cette affaire.

**JEUDI  
**  
**Norvège/Togo****  
**  
La Norvège est une des meilleures équipes actuelles des stades internationaux.  
Le Togo est une équipe méritante qui ne baisse pas les bras devant le terrorisme qui les a frappés.  
La Norvège avait-elle besoin de sortir son jeu le plus violent pour vaincre ? C'est une des rares fois où j'entends un stade autant siffler un vainqueur et encourager le perdant. La victoire des Norvégiens était inévitable. Encore faut-il avoir l'art et la manière de gagner sans humilier inutilement l'adversaire. La Norvège aura fort à faire durant les parties à venir pour reconquérir le cœur du public.

Le Togo perd par 210 à 20 en moins de deux heures sous la pluie.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES  
**_« - Y vont pas fort les Togolais.  
- Ouais, et pourtant c'est les Norvégiens qui broient du noir… »  
_  
**Canada/Grande-Bretagne  
**  
LA rencontre que tous nos lecteurs attendaient avec impatience. Nos joueurs allaient-ils devoir faire leurs bagages dès les éliminatoires et se contenter de suivre les matchs bien au chaud chez eux, en écoutant la RTM ou en lisant La Gazette ? Ou bien sont-ils parvenus grâce à la leçon prise avec la Norvège, à améliorer leur technique et gommer leurs défauts ? Les supporters britanniques étaient presque aussi nombreux que les Canadiens dans les tribunes et le beau temps aidant, les spectateurs ont oublié très rapidement les consignes de calme pour ne pas énerver le dragon.

Heureusement, les instances avaient accepté que les joueurs et l'arbitre bénéficient d'un sortilège de « gèle-flammes » qui fut très utile. Profitant de l'ondée du matin, son dresseur accompagné de quelques sorciers locaux était parti en repérage à la recherche d'une grotte pouvant abriter son « protégé ». Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, il revint à toute brindille, juste à temps pour calmer le Cornelongue et l'empêcher de sortir de sa tribune. Les joueurs ont pu se concentrer sur le jeu et non sur leur survie.

Dès la dixième minute de jeu, les Britanniques marquèrent le premier point, galvanisant le moral de toute l'équipe : les efforts payaient. Cette certitude ancrée en eux, il faut impossible aux Canadiens de déstabiliser le batteur Derrick. Ce dernier restait toujours en contact avec son coéquipier de la batte, Ritchie Coote des Catapultes de Caerphilly qui ont dû se rejouir de la prestation de leur batteur. McCormarck avait mangé du lion et défendait ses buts comme un hippogrife sa portée. Quant à nos poursuiveurs, si les Canadiens étaient plus affutés en voltige, la meilleure tactique d'équipe était de notre côté.

Brevis Birch a accordé quelques minutes pour répondre à l'issue de ce match aux dimensions d'une épopée de plus 8 H.

**GdS** : Merci de nous accorder votre précieux et j'imagine que vous avez hâte de rejoindre votre équipe. Pensez-vous toujours, comme après votre rencontre avec les Norvégiens, que la défaite de la semaine dernière était ce qui pouvait vous arriver de meilleur ?

**Brevis Birch** : Et comment Weasley ! Il fallait une claque à cette équipe pour se réveiller et prétendre jouer dans la cour des grands. La Norvège a été parfaite dans son rôle. Leur équipe nous a démontré qu'en tactique, aussi bien qu'en technique ou encore en mental, ou face aux coups bas, nous n'étions pas tout à fait prêts. Une semaine d'entraînement intensif et d'étude des stratégies des équipes adverses a été nécessaire.

**GdS** : Vous pouvez maintenant nous dévoiler les points que vous avez travaillés durant cette semaine, j'espère.

**Brevis Birch** : Toujours attrapeuse dans l'âme, vous ne lâcher pas votre objectif des yeux ! Dommage que vous ayez arrêté votre carrière… Soit. Je vous dois bien ça d'autant plus que je me suis inspiré en partie de certaines infos que vous aviez rapportées de votre reportage sur l'équipe bulgare, l'été dernier.

**GdS** : Jouer et vaincre pour sa patrie ?

**Brevis Birch** : Non ! En une semaine c'est impossible de donner une telle structure idéologique à une équipe ! Non, l'entraînement aux cognards multiples. Dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Nous avons loué un grand hangar que nous avons magiquement transformé et toute l'équipe s'y est plié : entraînement quotidien avec en permanence quatre cognards lâchés. Eux rebondissaient sur les murs car nous n'avions pas de technimage capable de reproduire les sortilèges mis en place pour l'entraînement des Bulgares.

**GdS** : Vous courriez un certain risque, risque de blesser l'un de vos joueurs pendant l'entraînement et le rendre indisponible pour la rencontre. Vous êtes donc tous parvenus à suffisamment d'agilité pour éviter deux fois plus de cognards ?

**Brevis Birch** : Non, pas exactement. Certes nous avons acquis plus d'agilité, surtout Aidan (Aidan Kiely, attrapeur) mais il avait déjà de sacrés prédispositions : un vrai singe sur sa branche avec son manche. Egalement, il a aidé le reste de l'équipe en enseignant quelques trucs propres à son équipe irlandaise.

**GdS** : Donc pour vous votre victoire n'est pas une surprise ?

**Brevis Birch** : Pas une surprise est très présomptueux. Disons que je savais mon équipe bien mieux préparée… et le Canada à notre portée plus facilement que la Norvège. Mais il nous a fallu quand même 8 heures ! Et sans….

_Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée d'une des poursuiveurs, Morgan Valmai qui a elle seule a marqué près de la moitié des points de ce match en dehors des 150 obtenus grâce à la saisie du Vif. Nous étions dans la même équipe et ses paroles enthousiastes assez répétitives déclinant « On a gagné » sur tous les modes n'apportent pas d'infos nouvelles (qu'il aurait été difficile de prendre en note après qu'elle m'ait sauté sur le dos)._

**GdS** : Je crois que votre équipe vous attend pour fêter cet heureux évènement. Un mot avant de partir ?

**Brevis Birch** : En fait deux : nous n'avons pas encore gagné le droit d'aller jouer dans la cour des grands : notre bonus doit être faible. Croisons les brindilles ! Et pour finir… joignez-vous à nous !

La Grande-Bretagne bat le Canada en plus de 8 heures avec le score fleuve de 340 à 220.

**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS : **  
**Sélectionnées** : Australie, Russie, Bulgarie, Tanzanie et la Norvège  
**Eliminées** : Luxembourg, Japon, Portugal, Pologne et le Togo  
**En attente :  
**Le Brésil 80 points de bonus  
La France 50 points de bonus  
Le Canada 40 points de bonus  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus  
La Grande-Bretagne : -40 points malgré son très bon score à au match contre le Canada, elle avait laisser le Canada marquer beaucoup de points, et encore davantage pour la rencontre contre la Norvège.  
La Roumanie – 70 points

**AU PROGRAMME  
Vendredi :**  
Nouvelle-Zélande/Irlande : un grand moment de la semaine ! Deux équipes prestigieuses vont s'affronter pour la sélection directe.  
Allemagne/Ethiopie : Aucune de ses deux équipes ne veut être éliminées. Chacune à des atouts pour vaincre. Laquelle ne sera pas éliminée ? Les pronostiques sont très incertains.

**LE SUPPORTER ENFLAMME DE LA TRIBUNE NORD  
**  
Le dragon qui s'est imposé depuis deux jours déjà est de l'espèce des Cornelongues roumains, une espèce locale protégée et étudiée au centre de recherche de dragonologie. Son dresseur nous a confié qu'il s'agit d'un jeune mâle à la recherche d'un nouveau territoire. Afin d'éviter les combats et les blessures, les dragons préfèrent céder le territoire qu'ils occupent à un animal qui leur est supérieur, surtout s'ils n'ont pas de femelle. C'est ce qui s'est produit pour notre jeune invité. D'après C.W son dresseur, il avait certainement repéré ce secteur lors d'une sortie précédente, avant que les installations pour la coupe du monde ne se mettent en place.

D'après lui, ce jeune dragon semble très satisfait de son choix sinon il aurait déjà fracassé ou brûler le stade. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour nous tous.

Cependant, s'il se plait autant, ce jeune mâle risque de vouloir ramener une conquête dans ce nid si douillet pour y fonder une famille.

Nous espérons tous que l'équipe de dresseurs fraîchement arrivée parviendra à persuader l'animal de changer de nid le plus rapidement possible.  
Mais le jeudi, le dragon était toujours présent…


	16. Avant dernier jour des sélections

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée, je suis en retard... mais la real life ... vous savez ce que c'est !

* * *

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 25 JUIN 2010**

**AVANT DERNIER JOUR DES SELECTIONS  
**  
_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov  
_

**L'AFFAIRE DU SOUAFLE BRESILIEN  
**  
Rebondissement dans l'affaire du souafle.  
Comme le savent tous les amateurs de Quidditch, chaque souafle moderne est équipé, depuis le XVIII° siècle d'un sortilège ralentissant sa chute, inventé par Daisy Pennifold d'une part, et depuis le XIX° siècle d'un sortilège d'empoigne. Seuls ces deux sortilèges sont tolérés sur les souafles et leurs particularités codifiées par la FIQ (Fédération Internationale de Quidditch).

Sur le souafle brésilien, ces deux seuls sorts étaient effectivement présents. Mais d'un Priori Incantatum, les Aurors roumains ont mis en évidence un détournement du sortilège d'empoigne. Ce dernier était magimodifié pour réagir différemment selon l'équipe qui l'attrapait, glissant bien plus facilement des mains des poursuiveurs non brésiliens. La pluie n'était pas en cause.

L'entraineur est lourdement impliqué. A l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons si les joueurs étaient informés de cette modification. Tous les résultats obtenus pas l'équipe brésilienne sont dors et déjà remis en cause.

**VENDREDI**

**Nouvelle-Zélande/Irlande  
**  
Un match plus qu'attendu par les amateurs ! Face à face, un équipe jeune et dynamique qui, depuis deux saisons maintenant ne cesse de faire parler d'elle. Au printemps sa prestation face à la prestigieuse équipe de Bulgarie a été telle que les Bulgares ont revu la formation de leur équipe à l'issu de ce match, changeant certains joueurs jugés vieillissants et surtout, moins performants. Peu d'équipe peut se vanter d'un tel résultat même sans avoir remporté la partie.

D'ailleurs, les paris sont ouverts : qui de Karihou ou de Krum va remporter le titre de meilleur attrapeur de la compétition ? A moins que notre Aidan Lynch ne vienne s'en mêler. Toujours est-il que Karihou a pris un vif d'avance sur eux.

En face donc, la non moins attendue équipe d'Irlande. Leur rencontre nocturne contre l'Allemagne aurait-elle épuisée une partie de leur force, dévoilant le vieillissement de l'équipe ? Certains coups reçus étaient-ils plus sérieux que ce qu'a déclaré leur magisoigneur ? Toujours est-il que Karihou a été en passe de battre un record, celui du temps le plus court pour attraper le vif d'or durant la coupe du monde.

Les Irlandais se sont bien défendus mais ont semblé subir le jeu néo-zélandais de bout en bout. Ils s'inclinent au bout de moins d'une heure de jeu. Un résultat totalement inattendu, déroutant et particulièrement frustrant pour les spectateurs.

La Nouvelle Zélande remporte la victoire par 210 à 40 au bout de 43 minutes de jeu, se qualifiant pour les huitièmes de finale.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES  
**_« Il attend, il cherche le Vif, il le choppe et c'est fini : même pas 5 minutes de boulot ! Attrapeur, quel métier de feignasse.»  
_**  
Allemagne/Ethiopie  
**  
Nous avons découvert l'équipe d'Ethiopie lors du surprenant match contre la Nouvelle-Zélande où leur équipe avait perdu. Leur jeu tout en esquive et plus basé sur une défense en béton avait causé bien des difficultés à l'équipe néo-zélandaise. Qu'allait donner cette technique face aux maîtres incontestés de l'attaque et du rentre-dedans, j'ai nommé les joueurs de l'Allemagne ? Tous étaient impatients de le découvrir. L'arbitre de cette rencontre le fut aussi.

Dès la trentième minute de jeu, le batteur allemand Magnus Jungingen recevait un avertissement pour usage abusif de sa batte. L'avertissement n'ayant pas suffit, il fut expulsé du terrain pour une durée d'une heure peu de temps après, après être rentré dans la surface de tir pour blesser d'un coup de cognard Esi Gmebisola, la gardienne éthiopienne. Durant une heure, elle avait arrêté la moitié des tirs allemands malgré leur violence, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger. C'était certainement un adversaire redoutable pour l'équipe allemande, mais de là à chercher à l'abattre, il y a un pas qui malheureusement, ne fait jamais peur au tandem de batteurs germains. Heureusement, sa blessure à la tête était sans gravité et après un sortilège pour arrêter l'hémorragie, un bon pansement et l'accord du médicomage, elle a repris son post encore plus déterminée que jamais.

De leur côté les poursuiveurs éthiopiens ont repris leur voltige aérienne, très utile pour éviter les cognards ou les joueurs adverses. Cependant, ils durent se concentrer sur leur protection ainsi que celle du souafle lorsqu'ils le détenaient et furent donc moins efficaces en marquage de points… tout en assurant un jeu plus qu'honorable et bien plus technique que celui de leurs adversaires.

Les Allemands, sûrs de leur force brute, en ont joué presque à outrance. Ils ont pu ainsi remonté au score qui avait penché lourdement dans la balance des Ethiopiens lors de l'expulsion de leur batteur.

Ils menèrent durant plus de 4 heures au score, creusant l'écart face aux joueurs éthiopiens qui commençaient à fatiguer. Ne nions pas les qualités de l'équipe allemande. Certes, ils sont agressifs pour ne pas dire brutaux. Mais ils sont également très endurants et sous des apparences simples, leurs techniques de jeu sont souvent très justes. Là, dans cette rencontre, hormis leur agressivité, ils avaient misé sur la fatigabilité de leur adversaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils les devançaient à la marque par 250 à 110 lorsque l'attrapeur éthiopien attrapa le Vif, par un étonnant Plumpton Pass(1) lors d'une roulade du paresseux pour éviter un cognard. Hasard ou tactique de haute voltige ? L'attrapeur éthiopien, son capitaine et son entraîneur jurent par Merlin que le hasard n'a rien à voir.

Grâce à cette technique inhabituelle, les Ethiopiens remportent la victoire sur le fil par 260 à 250.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES  
**_« - Avec tous ces balais, joueurs de Quidditch ou femmes de ménage, c'est du pareil au même.  
- On ne dit pas femmes de ménage mais technicien de surface sinon c'est insultant.  
- Pfu, on dit bien joueurs de Quidditch, pas techniciens aériens, sinon c'est con. »  
_  
**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS : **  
**Sélectionnées** : Australie, Russie, Bulgarie, Tanzanie, la Norvège et la Nouvelle-Zélande  
**Eliminées** : Luxembourg, Japon, Portugal, Pologne, le Togo et l'Allemagne.  
**En attente :  
**Le Brésil 80 points de bonus (en attente en plus de la décision de l'AIQ)  
La France 50 points de bonus  
Le Canada 40 points de bonus  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus  
L'Irlande -10 points  
La Grande-Bretagne -40 points  
La Roumanie – 70 points  
L'Ethiopie -80 points

**AU PROGRAMME  
Serbie/Ouganda** : L'équipe des Balkans qui grimpe, qui grimpe dans les classements face aux Fiers du Manche qui n'ont aucune envie d'être éliminé… beau programme  
**Afrique du Sud/Argentine** : les tenants du titre vont-ils ne faire qu'une bouchée des outsiders sud-américains ? Achetez la Gazette pour le savoir !

**PLACE AUX LECTEURS** (à défaut des spectateurs)

Vous avez été nombreux à proposer un surnom pour le Cornelongue roumain. Le choix vous revient, vous pourrez voter pour choisir celui que vous préférez. Voici la liste :

Gueule de braise, Lèvres en feu, Pupuce, Spitfire, Stuka, Dracula (signifiant petit dragon en roumain), Lance-flammes, Braiseux, Pointu, Feu follet, Crockaufeu, Braisouille , Cendre, Krashflam, Shalumo, Haleine de souffre.

Envoyez votre vote sous pli-hibou à La Gazette des Sorciers, Le dragon roumain, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.

En ce vendredi, le dragon était toujours présent et a semblé très intéressé par le vol des joueurs, sans toutefois sortir grâce à la pluie. C'est bien la première fois où l'ensemble des personnes présentes, spectateurs comme joueurs, sont satisfaits du mauvais temps.

Interview de son dresseur Charlie Weasley très prochainement : tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les Cornelongues et leur évacuation d'un stade de Quidditch.

* * *

Notes :  
(1) Plumpton Pass : écart de trajectoire en apparence anodin qui permet à l'attrapeur de saisir le vif avec la manche de sa robe.

Vous pouvez choisir le surnom du dragon... pour cela, un simple clic et une petite review ^^  
L'interview de Charlie Weasley est en cours et ne devrait pas tarder.


	17. Rebondissements en tout genre

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 7 JUILLET 2010**

**REBONDISSEMENTS EN TOUT GENRE : SOUAFLE, DRAGON…**

_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov_

_**Un barrage à vider ainsi qu'un dragon, après avoir baptisé ce dernier, une grève des rapaces nocturnes, un souafle magimodifié, des joueurs magidisqualifiés de la Coupe du Monde, des équipes repêchées presque miraculeusement, tout cela plus quelques brèves de tribune dans votre édition spéciale de la Gazette.**_

**GREVE AUTANT ZAILEE QUE ZELEE  
**  
Durant près de deux semaines, toute la volière de la Gazette des Sorciers a suivi un mouvement de grève. Leurs revendications portaient essentiellement sur la quantité de Miam_Hibou entre deux livraisons, ainsi que sur le temps de récupération. Hiboux et chouettes ont profité de la coupe du monde de Quidditch pour que le blocage de votre journal préféré ait encore plus d'impact. Finalement, rapaces et direction sont parvenus à s'entendre sur un compromis et la livraison a enfin repris.

L'ensemble de la direction vous prie de l'excuser pour ce navrant contretemps qui vous a tenu éloigné des résultats de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

**SAMEDI (fin juin)  
**  
Serbie/Ouganda

La Serbie a gagné face à l'Argentine alors que l'Ouganda avait perdu contre l'Afrique du Sud. Est-ce cet échec qui est à l'origine du manque d'allant des Fiers du Manche face aux Serbes, eux, sur-motivés ? Leur capitaine n'a pas tenu à s'exprimer à l'issue de la rencontre sur la défaite de son équipe, la seconde, la privant de la suite de la Coupe du Monde.

Les Ougandais sont l'une des meilleures équipes africaines et cette défaite est une surprise. L'enthousiasme, la ténacité des Serbes n'expliquent pas tout. En technique tout comme en cohésion ou en voltige, les deux équipes se valent tout en ayant chacune leur signature propre. Pourtant, les Ougandais ne se sont pas laissé vaincre sans réagir. Il a fallu plus de trois heures pour que le score penche en faveur des Serbes avant que leur attrapeur se saisisse du vif par une magistrale feinte de Wronski (1).

La Serbie remporte la victoire face à l'Ouganda par 280 à 100. La Serbie est qualifiée est l'Ouganda éliminée.

**BREVES DE TRIBUNES  
**_« Wronski, tu lui vires le balai et il resterait quand même dans les mémoires du sport. Mais pas en Quidditch. En chute libre, un sport moldu. »  
_  
Afrique du Sud/Argentine

Ce ne fut qu'une simple formalité. L'Argentine s'était révélée impuissante durant son premier match contre la Serbie. Elle le fut encore davantage face aux tenants du titre, les Sud-Africains. Ces derniers ont mené le jeu de bout en bout et n'ont laissé aucune chance à leurs adversaires.

L'Afrique du Sud se qualifie en battant l'Argentine au bout de moins de deux heures par 270 à 20. L'Argentine est éliminée.

**BREVES DE TRIBUNES  
**_En Quidditch, le travail d'équipe est essentiel. En cas de défaite, ça te permet d'accuser les autres et surtout l'arbitre d'être un vendu. »_

**TABLEAU DES RESULTATS : **  
**Sélectionnées** : Australie, Russie, Bulgarie, Tanzanie, la Norvège, la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Serbie et l'Afrique du Sud  
**Eliminées** : Luxembourg, Japon, Portugal, Pologne, le Togo, l'Allemagne, l'Ouganda et l'Argentine.

**En attente :  
**Le Brésil 80 points de bonus (sauf que… cf article suivant)  
La France 50 points de bonus  
Le Canada 40 points de bonus  
Le Pérou 10 points de bonus  
L'Irlande -10 points  
La Grande-Bretagne -40 points  
La Roumanie – 70 points  
L'Ethiopie -80 points

**LE SOUAFLE DE LA HONTE**

A la suite de la plainte du Portugal après sa défaite contre le Brésil, l'enquête a bien démontré une falsification du sortilège d'empoigne. Ce sortilège s'atténuait lorsque le souafle était saisi par un joueur n'ayant pas laissé son empreinte magique comme l'avait fait les poursuiveurs et le gardien de l'équipe brésilienne.

A l'unanimité, les membres de l'AIQ ont voté la disqualification pure et simple de l'équipe de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, évènement qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plus de cent ans ! De plus, l'entraîneur à l'origine de cette machination est radié à vie. Le capitaine, les autres poursuiveurs ainsi que le gardien sont suspendus pour une période d'un an et ensuite interdit de rencontres internationales pour une durée de deux années supplémentaires.

La Fédération brésilienne est atterrée et présente toutes ses excuses aux hautes instances. Les batteurs et l'attrapeur veulent se mettre en grève (c'est la saison) d'entraînement depuis le démantèlement de leur équipe. « _A quoi ça sert qu'on se fatigue pour rien !_ » a tenté de se justifier l'un des batteurs. « _De toute façon on a plus le droit de rencontrer une autre équipe et on a même pas notre propre équipe._ »  
Rappelons toute de même à ce joueur et à ses co-équipiers qu'ils sont des joueurs professionnels et comme tels, rémunérer pour jouer au Quidditch, place que plus d'un leur envie. L'entraînement ne se pratique pas uniquement les rencontres internationales à moins de vouloir remiser son balai au placard. Taper du pied en signe de mécontentement lorsqu'on obtient l'honneur d'être sélectionné pour l'équipe nationale, celle de représenter son pays est pire que puérile. Le jeu quitte le côté souvent trop commercial du championnat de la ligue pour viser plus haut, tutoyer l'honneur. Souhaitons que le sélectionneur national leur fasse entendre raison.

Cependant cette disqualification des uns fait le bonheur des autres : toutes les équipes se trouvant à la fin de la liste des bonus, ceux avec un score négatif. D'ailleurs, passons au récapitulatif des sélections…

** QUINZE EQUIPES SELECTIONNEES POUR LES 8° DE FINALE… QUINZE ?  
**  
Huit équipes sont sélectionnées de façon directe, ayant remporté deux victoires face à leurs adversaires. Il s'agit de : Australie, Russie, Bulgarie, Tanzanie, la Norvège, la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Serbie et l'Afrique du Sud.

Huit autres équipes doivent les rejoindre. Hors, depuis la disqualification du Brésil, toutes les équipes en attente se retrouvent sélectionnées. Il s'agit de : France, Canada, Pérou, Irlande, l'Ethiopie, la Roumanie pour la plus grande joie des supporters locaux et, pour la nôtre, la Grande-Bretagne !  
Ce qui nous fait… 7 équipes et non huit. Les organisateurs de la Coupe se trouvent devant un cognard dans la nature et leurs nouvelles règles en déroute. Le début des rencontres pour les huitièmes de finales ont été retardées. Qui du Luxembourg, Japon, Portugal, Pologne, Togo, Allemagne, Ouganda ou Argentine va être retenu ?

Seules deux équipes sortent du lot : l'Allemagne et le Japon. Toutes les autres ont montré leurs faiblesses trop importantes face à leurs adversaires. L'Allemagne a marqué 430 points en n'en concédant que 170. Le Japon a marqué 330 points, soit 100 de moins et en a concédé 250. La balance des points est en faveur de l'Allemagne. Cependant, les instances vont-elles tenir compte de la « qualité » des adversaires ? Car si l'Allemagne a rencontré l'Irlande qui s'est montrée faillible dans son groupe et l'Ethiopie qui a gagné sur le fil du rasoir, le Japon a montré une efficacité certaine bien qu'insuffisante face à la Russie et à la Bulgarie, des équipes poids lourds. On peut dire que le Japon ainsi que le Portugal avaient reçu le tirage au sort le plus difficile, le plus défavorable de tous les groupes.

Deux très bonnes équipes sont restées deux jours en attente du choix des instances et de la fédération. Vous découvrirez dans notre prochain numéro le choix qui a été fait, ainsi que le résultat du tirage au sort de ces huitièmes de finales.

**PUBLICITE** : Bientôt un supplément spécial :

L'interview du dresseur du Cornelongue.  
Vous découvrirez, ses mœurs, la polémique qui entoure son arrivée sur le stade,  
les mesures de sécurité prises ainsi que le reportage presque en direct de son évacuation, manœuvre très risquée sous haute surveillance.  
Vous découvrirez également son surnom choisi par nos lecteurs

* * *

(1) Qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'est une feinte de Wronski ? rho !  
L'attrapeur fonce en piqué, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or tout en bas, puis, arrivé presque au ras du sol, il remonte soudain en chandelle. Cette figure a pour but d'inciter l'adversaire adverse à exécuter le même mouvement en espérant qu'il s'écrase au sol… ici, pour lui faire quitter de vue le vif avant que l'attrapeur serbe ne l'attrape.

Désolée pour le retard dû à une real life très prenante ainsi qu'un panne d'inspiration. Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent à beuzoux aux revieweuses (mais non faut pas vous enfuir ! C'est uniquement virtuel !)  
La suite arrive très très vite ! Alors, à qui va votre préférence ? Le Japon ou l'Allemagne ?


	18. Quand un dragon bat dans le coeur d'un

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 10 JUILLET 2010**

**QUAND UN DRAGON BAT DANS LE CŒUR D'UN DRAGONNIER …**

**Enfin la première partie de l'interview du dresseur du dragon Cornelongue, Charlie Weasley. Avec lui , vous saurez tout sur l'invité surprise de la Coupe du Monde et découvrez les causes de cette situation. Egalement des nouvelles des Multiclix et surtout, les rencontres des huitièmes de finales qui débutent dès demain.**

_par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov, Roumanie_**_  
_**

**REBONDISSEMENT DANS L'AFFAIRE DES MULTICLIX**

Dès le 21 juin, toutes les multiplettes de la marque Multiclix ont été retirées de la vente. Le service des Aurors roumains, grâce à votre aide en rapportant l'artefact en grand nombre, a pu déterminer la nature de la falsification de l'objet. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne pouvaient obtenir les retours en arrière avec ralentis comme le permet habituellement cet objet. Très souvent l'image avait un rythme haché, comme si les balais faisaient du saute-moutons enfantins, ou encore présentait un ralenti d'un match réalisé deux jours auparavant juxtaposée à l'image souhaitée.

Depuis le retrait des Multiclix, les Aurors ont également constaté une baisse important des vols en rase-mottes en état d'ébriété au dessus de Brasov. C'était une véritable plaie durant le début du tournoi et les Oubliators ne savaient plus où donner de la baguette. En mettant en relation les deux faits et grâce à l'intervention et l'analyse de casseurs de sorts suisse venus exprès pour l'examen, la vérité a été mise à jour.

La Société Trisor Firmà, productrice des Multiclix, avait dissimulé une technique moldue à l'intérieur. Technique qui est d'ailleurs totalement interdite chez les Moldus eux-mêmes, sous peine de sanctions judiciaires. Il s'agit d'insérer des images subli-minables à l'intérieur d'un ralenti. Ses images apparaissent de façon tellement fugace que la conscience ne les perçoit pas alors que l'œil les a reçues. Répétées plusieurs fois, le message simpliste, voire stupide d'où son nom très certainement, s'imprime au niveau inconscient de notre cerveau. Il s'agit donc d'un message incitant une personne à agir presque malgré elle. Sans une once de magie. Heureusement, cette technique interdite n'est liée en aucune façon à un sortilège d'Imperium ou autre sort plus ou moins impardonnable.

Le bureau des Aurors, après enquête, a découvert que Trisor Firmà était de mèche avec des contrebandiers. La Tuica, boisson fortement alcoolisée locale est fabriquée de façon artisanale jusque dans les campagnes. Sa vente par contre, est soumise à de nombreuses réglementations, ce qui ne faisait pas les affaires des complices de la société Trisor Firmà.

Le message subli-minable était simple : Bois la Tuica-Firma et ton équipe vaincra.  
Le nombre de supporters étant fort important malgré le mauvais temps continuant à sévir, la Tuica-Firma a coulé à flot. Le taux d'alcoolémie a plombé les vols en altitude. Les sortilèges de dissimulation ressemblaient parfois à des feuxfous Fuseboum, toute discrétion oubliée. Cependant, les enquêteurs nous ont assurés que jamais les Multiclix n'avait provoqué des visions de belles-mères en pyjama avec des petits dragons roses dessus. La consommation de Tuica, et n'importe laquelle, en est la seule cause.

Les responsables sont maintenant aux mains de la justice.

**DEPART EN FANFARE DE LA MASCOTTE NON OFFICIELLE**

Arrivé lors de la rencontre Bulgarie/Portugal sans toutefois l'interrompre, un dragon vivait depuis trois semaines sous la tribune nord. Il ne perturbait que très modérément les rencontres non seulement grâce à la présence d'Aurors dans un premier temps, puis celle de dresseurs du centre d'études roumain, mais principalement grâce au mauvais temps qui sévissait sur Brasov : les Cornelongues détestent la pluie  
Lors des éclaircis, les spectateurs ont pu découvrir que le dragon surnommé Shalumo (choix de la majorité des lecteurs de la Gazette) semblait apprécier particulièrement le Quidditch, suivant avec intérêt le vol des joueurs. D'après son dresseur Charlie Weasley, « _il les identifie à des P.V.N.I., des Poulets Volants Non Identifiés _». Espérons qu'il n'aime pas déguster ses « poulets » rôtis.

Charlie Weasley a accepté de répondre à nos questions :

**Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les Cornelongues roumains** et principalement sur Shalumo.

« _Ce dragon est un Cornelongue de treize années standard. Vous remarquerez les écailles vertes et les longues cornes d'or typiques de cette espèce roumaine. En dracologie, treize années standard équivalent à une trentaine d'années pour un humain. Donc, même s'il est considéré comme un adulte parmi ses pairs, il n'en reste pas moins un jeune mâle qui possède tous les désagréments de son immaturité. Impulsivité, agressivité et comportement colérique. __ Un dragon a sa propre intelligence mais il n'en demeure pas moins une créature sauvage qui suit ses pulsions. La maturité sexuelle en est une qui peut s'avérer très dangereuse pour les hommes. De plus, chaque espèce réagit différemment. Certaines sont plus pacifiques que d'autres et le Cornelongue n'en fait pas partie. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un animal en rut qui ne se contrôle pas et surtout, qui cherche à affirmer sa supériorité de mâle. Mon Cornelongue est un jeune mâle plutôt belliqueux._ » Il semble s'être conduit fort sagement pour un animal de cet espèce. Il ne sortait pas son museau cornu de son nid souvent. Hormis quelques flammes surgissant lorsqu'il avait faim, il ne s'envolait qu'à la nuit tombée et sous le contrôle des dresseurs pour se dégourdir les ailes. Les tribunes étaient protégées par des puissants sortilèges de Gèle-flammes.

_**« Les dragons ne sont pas des animaux domestiques que tu peux contrôler avec un nonos. »**_

__« _Un dragon est territorial. Dès qu'il atteint sa maturité sexuelle, il revendique un territoire avant de prendre une compagne. Ce serait d'une simplicité enfantine si les hommes n'empiétaient pas sur des contrées qui constituaient autrefois leur fief. Quand mon dragon a décidé de quitter la Réserve pour obéir à ses propres lois physiques, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de suivre les couloirs qui sont réservés aux dragons, magiquement protégés pour éviter que des humains découvrent leur existence. Bien entendu, le stade est sur cette trajectoire._ » Pourtant, ces couloirs ne semblent pas autant magiquement protégés qu'ils le devraient. Dans la presse moldue et jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne, des articles de plus en plus nombreux ont vu le jour durant ce mois. Tous avaient le même point commun : des preuves de la présence de dragons en Roumanie, que ce soit sous forme d'ossements ou d'autres. Certains Oubliators vont devoir faire une croix sur leurs congés estivaux.

Les couloirs… nœud de la polémique. Comment est-il possible que personne n'ait pensé à déplacer celui-ci, menant tout droit sur le site d'implantation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Erreur ou incompétence ? L'avis de Charlie Weasley semble très tranché.

« _Mon dragon n'aurait jamais été chatouillé les doigts de pieds des joueurs si le couloir qui est réservé depuis des lustres aux dragons, avait été déplacé pour éviter justement ce genre de problèmes. Un dragon ne vient pas tapoter à ma porte avec ses bagages sous l'aile pour me dire qu'il se casse. Il agit selon ses instincts. Nous savons, nous les dresseurs, que les jeunes mâles sont susceptibles de quitter leur lieu d'habitat mais quand précisément, nous ne pouvons absolument pas l'appréhender. Et je dirais que certains mâles sont plus précoces que d'autres...  
Mon Cornelongue est belliqueux, certes, mais s'il n'avait pas rencontré sur sa route des P.V.N.I. - Poulets Volants Non Identifiés - il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de rester pour en apprécier la chair fraîche... ou pas._ »

Le risque était donc bien réel. Nous pouvons saluer les instances pour avoir prévu des mesures de sécurité aussi efficaces que rapides. Rappelons que seuls une douzaine de spectateurs ont été blessés, dont la plupart par des brûlures très superficielles, plus trois balais endommagés, les brindilles ayant commencé à prendre feu. La question qui vous « brûle » les lèvres : à qui la faute ?

Shalumo a profité d'un couloir de mauvaises communications entre les différents départements des ministères, tant roumain que britannique et la réserve : une négligence administrative au sein des Départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et des Jeux et Sports Magiques sans oublier le centre d'études de Roumanie. « _Si_ les gens des Ministères _prenaient le temps de consulter les pauvres bouseux que nous sommes, nous aurions pu leur rappeler ce petit détail_... _Enfin nul n'aurait pu prévoir quand même que ce dragon prendrait la poudre d'escampette… _»

Cependant, que les joueurs et spectateurs soient rassurés : la parade a déjà été trouvée. « _J'ai fait du repérage plus au nord du mont Moldoveanu et nous avons déniché une grotte qui devrait faire l'affaire pour héberger mon petit protégé. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, nous le tirons de sous les tribunes et l'escortons vers sa nouvelle demeure. S'il pleut, ça risque d'être dangereux pour nous. Un dragon qui ne peut pas cracher de feu est un dragon très énervé. Il compense ce manque par une agressivité plus accrue._ » Les dresseurs ont donc attendu un temps plus clément pour transférer Shalumo vers sa nouvelle habitation.

_**« Non seulement je suis un dresseur hors pair mais en plus, je serai escorté de deux autres fous furieux comme moi qui seront là pour lancer des Stupéfix si ça sent trop le roussi... »**_

Par chance, j'ai pu les suivre dans cette délicate et fumante opération. Vous découvrirez dans le prochain numéro si le kebab Weaslien était de la partie.

**TABLEAU DES RENCONTRES DES HUITIEMES DE FINALE  
**  
Je vous invite à les découvrir avec moi :

Pérou/Roumanie : Heureusement que Shalumo est reparti, libérant de la place car une foule de supporters est attendu pour cette rencontre. Pourtant, la Roumanie aura fort à faire pour vaincre le Pérou ils ne partent pas favoris.

Tanzanie/Ethiopie : un match afro-africains. Il est presque dommage qu'une de ces brillantes équipes disparaisse à ce niveau du tournoi.

Irlande/Afrique du Sud : Un grand moment des 8°. L'équipe d'Irlande est-elle toujours à la hauteur ou est-elle vieillissante comme l'affirment certains ? Ce sera le match test pour eux. Le tenant du titre n'est pas prêt à le lâcher.

Australie/Serbie : La Serbie est la petite équipe qui n'en finit pas de monter, monter. Elle a confirmé lors des sélections sa toute nouvelle valeur. L'Australie sera face à une équipe au moral d'acier.

France/Nouvelle-Zélande : Deux équipes parfaitement au point en technique de voltige. Deux équipes très soudées. Laquelle va remporter ?

Norvège/Russie : le Choc. Deux équipes au jeu complet, aussi bien en technique, en voltige, en stratégie qu'en agressivité. L'arbitre aura fort à faire.

Canada/Bulgarie : La Bulgarie est favorite mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, surtout l'ours canadien !

Grande-Bretagne/Allemagne ou Japon : Au moment où ces lignes sont imprimées, les instances n'ont toujours pas pris une décision ferme. Birch et tous ses coéquipiers doivent être impatients de connaitre le nom de leur adversaire mais une chose est certaine : quel qu'il soit, il y aura du spectacle !

**ALLEMAGNE OU JAPON ?**

Le choix reste entier.  
Au nombre de points, l'Allemagne devrait participer aux 8° de finale. Cependant, les instances ont été très sensibles non seulement à la qualité du jeu des Japonais face à des adversaires de très haut niveau, mais également aux dizaines de milliers de hiboux reçus provenant du monde entier, créant un réel problème d'approvisionnement en miam-hibou et de guano sur le secteur. En effet, les joueurs japonais, contrairement aux joueurs allemands, ont gagné le cœur de tous ceux qui suivent cette Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. La Gazette elle-même a reçu des milliers de parchemins réclamant les joueurs japonais.

La balance pencherait certainement en faveur de ces derniers s'ils ne rencontraient un réel problème : ils ont brûlé tous leurs balais. Un balai de compétition ne se trouve pas sous la patte d'un sombral.  
L'AIQ a proposé qu'ils soient sélectionnés à la condition qu'ils règlent leur problème de balais dans la semaine, soit largement avant leur rencontre si jamais les Japonais la dispute. Sans aucun doute pour laisser le temps des réglages. L'entraîneur allemand a évidemment énergiquement protesté ce à quoi les instances ont répondu qu'ils pourraient se fier au nombre d'avertissement pour choisir l'équipe sélectionnée.

En exclusivité la Gazette peut vous affirmer que, grâce à toutes vos lettres d'encouragement en faveur des Japonais sans compter la perspicacité d'une de nos reporters, une société britannique est à même de fournir des balais à l'équipe nippone.

* * *

Si vous désirez lire l'interview en direct de Charlie par Ginny, si vous voulez connaitre les petites vacheries que le frère et la soeur se balancent, il suffit d'aller le lire dans "Un dragon piqué au vif" , auteur HPonte-de-fics (dans mes favoris). Le début des échanges est déjà posté et la suite ne va pas tarder ! Joueuse Charlie est vraiment truculente, comme vous avez pu le découvrir dans le condensé de l'interview ! Elle vaut le détour !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !


	19. C'est reparti !

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 13 JUILLET 2010  
**

**C'EST REPARTI !  
**  
_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov, Roumanie.  
_  
_**Les équipes commençaient à s'impatienter. Le tournoi suspendu pour cause de dragon à déménager, d'inspection du barrage par les services moldus à la suite des pluies torrentielles des dernières semaines, d'une alerte à la secousse sismique, tout cela commençait à bien faire. Les joueurs étaient prêts à imiter les chouettes et hiboux de la Gazette lors de leur grève : manifestation volante en portant des banderoles pour exiger la reprise du tournoi : les manifestations se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas.  
**_  
Pour rattraper le retard et dans l'espoir de parties brèves, 8 équipes doivent se tenir prête chaque jour. 4 en tenues (2 sur le terrain et 2 autres dans les vestiaires) tandis que les 4 autres doivent se trouver à moins d'une heure de hibou postal pour se rendre rapidement au stade pour se mettre en tenue.

Ceux ayant acheté leur ticket à l'avance pour être certains d'assister aux matchs sont priés de le vérifier. La date peut être magiquement modifiée. Le Département de Régulation des Transports Magique s'engage à intervertir les réservations de Portoloin. Mais pas les réservations d'hôtel ou de place de camping. Un joyeux bazar en perspective.

Pérou/Roumanie :  
  
Le tirage au sort avait gâté les organisateurs et les supporters roumains. Les tribunes étaient pleines à craquer pour cette rencontre. Le Pérou avait démontré la qualité de sa défense et l'unité technique de son équipe face à la France comme à l'Australie, la détermination en prime.  
Les Roumains de leur côté avaient vaincu les Brésiliens malgré un souafle en leur défaveur, et ne s'étaient inclinés face aux Tanzaniens qu'au bout de 6 heures d'un match acharné où leurs adversaires ont dû déployer tout leur talent et quelques nouvelles figures de voltiges pour gagner.

Autant dire que cette rencontre était incertaine malgré le manque d'expérience des Roumains. Luca Vulpesco, capitaine et poursuiveur roumain, et toute son équipe étaient soutenus par un public en délire à chacune de leurs actions. Les batteurs Moldavan et Tomescu ont placé de nombreuses fois de superbes dopplebeaters(1), mais sans parvenir à désunir le jeu des Péruviens.

Le jeu de l'équipe du Pérou est restée peut-être sans coup d'éclat marquant, mais sans aucune faille pour l'adversaire, ne lâchant rien, et profitant de chacune des erreurs des Roumains. L'écart entre les deux équipes n'était pas grand au bout de plus de 6 heures de jeu mais on pouvait déjà noter la fatigue des joueurs de Vulpesco. Encore une fois, Juana Ixchel l'attrapeuse péruvienne dont la vélocité et la discrétion sont les principaux atouts, a fondu au dernier moment sur le vif alors que Miruna Moriaru était à l'autre bout du terrain.

Même si l'équipe de Roumanie a été battue, il faut reconnaitre sa ténacité. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, la Roumanie était parvenue à se qualifier pour la Coupe du Monde et mieux encore, à passer le barrage des éliminatoires. Lors d'une interview qu'ils avaient accordé à la Gazette en janvier (Une équipe haute en couleurs), l'entraîneur Carol Neacsu avait déclaré « Je serai déjà très satisfait si nous les dépassons (les éliminatoires) pour jouer au moins les huitièmes de finale. » Leur objectif a été atteint et brillamment par une équipe toute jeune. La plupart des joueurs vivent non seulement leur première Coupe du Monde, mais également leur première sélection dans l'équipe nationale.

Avec un tel niveau de réussite, nous avons tous hâte de les revoir dans quatre ans !

Le Pérou se qualifie pour les quarts de finale par 320 à 150 au bout de plus de 6 heures de jeu.  
La Roumanie est éliminée.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE  
**_« Wouah, elle est fortiche la Ixchel ! Et mignonne en plus.  
- Arf, une fois le balai rangé dans le placard, tu fais pas la différence entre une mère de famille et une joueuse de quidditch… »_

Ethiopie/Tanzanie 

Rencontre franco-africaine. Les cotes des paris n'étaient pas élevées tant le résultat était incertain. Julius Karunnyere, capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Tanzanie est un prétendant au titre de meilleur poursuiveur du tournoi. Ses attaques en looping combinés à une feinte de Porskoff(2) avaient dérouté les Roumains. Esi Gbemisola, gardienne éthiopienne blessée lors du match contre l'Allemagne, est un véritable mur devant ses buts grâce à la rapidité et précision de ses double eight loops. C'est le titre de meilleur gardien qui est à sa portée.

Un joueur d'exception dans chaque équipe. Des coéquipiers de haut niveau. Qui serait le plus efficace dans cette rencontre ? La superbe défense des Ethiopiens ou les remarquables attaques des Tanzaniens ? Deux tactiques radicalement différentes s'opposaient.

A la surprise générale, au bout d'une heure, aucun but n'avait été marqué, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre prouvant la qualité des défenses de chaque équipe. Dans l'heure suivante, les poursuiveurs éthiopiens boostèrent leurs attaques reprenant à leurs comptes de nombreux loopings : de quoi donner le tournis aux spectateurs, ce qui fut le cas hélas… Rappel : seule l'équipe d'entretien est habilitée à lancer des Evanesco dans les tribunes afin d'éviter la disparition inopportune de ces dernières et la chute des spectateurs se trouvant dessus les appeler par un jet d'étincelles oranges.  
Ainsi, l'Ethiopie menait enfin devant la Tanzanie. Mais cette fois, aucune roulade du paresseux ne permit à l'attrapeur éthiopien d'attraper le vif au nez de son homologue. Au contraire, c'est l'attrapeur tanzanien qui surprit tout le monde, permettant à son équipe de vaincre.

Au final, ce match court d'à peine trois heures offre la victoire à la Tanzanie par 170 à 50.  
L'Ethiopie est éliminée et Esi Gbemisola ne pourra prétendre au titre de meilleur gardien, ce que nous déplorons. Julius Karunnyere lui, reste en lice pour celui de meilleur poursuiveur bien qu'il n'ait pas marqué beaucoup de points durant cette rencontre.

**MULTIPLETTES, LE RETOUR.**

Les organisateurs tiennent à informer par cette note que de nouvelles multiplettes sont en vente à chaque entrée du stade. Elles ont été vérifiées et n'entraineront aucune dépendance alcoolisée à leur utilisateur. Les vendeurs de bonbons, mititei(3), boissons rafraichissantes, bières continueront à circuler dans les tribunes.

Rappelons qu'aucun alcool ne sera vendu à des mineurs ou quiconque susceptible de l'être et sans pièce d'identité, même accompagnés d'un adulte. Les vendeurs ne sont pas autorisés à lancer des sortilèges de Reveltout pour connaître l'âge de leurs clients.

Tout spectateur en état d'ébriété dans les tribunes sera purement et simplement expulsé.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE  
**_« J'ai vu que dans un bar où ils servaient des bières, tu n'avais pas le droit de rentrer à nouveau quand tu étais sorti.  
- Le patron avait peur des soûlauds ?  
- Nan, des vampires.  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Il ne voulait pas de « revenant » dans son bar à « bières »… mwouahaha ! »_

Afrique du Sud/Irlande  
  
Il était 18 heures quand les deux équipes ont enfourché leur balai. Beaucoup ont craint de passer une partie de la nuit dans les tribunes et s'étaient équipés en fonction : oreillers et duvets sortaient de nombreux sacs. Si l'Afrique du Sud est la tenante du titre et a montré sa détermination alliée à de hautes aptitudes lors de la rencontre contre l'Ouganda, l'Irlande demeure une équipe multi-titrée.  
Pourtant, la rumeur que l'équipe était vieillissante a commencé à se répandre dès la fin de leur rencontre contre la Nouvelle-Zélande contrairement à leur précédent contre l'Allemagne. Durant la première partie de la rencontre, Troy, Mullet et Morane nous ont régalés de leur jeu virevoltant, tout en accélération et passes inattendues. Le score a penché à leur avantage. Mais très rapidement, la machine à gagner sud africaine s'est ressaisie.

Dans un premier temps, ils ont consolidé leur défense, ralentissant le marquage de buts irlandais. Puis, peu à peu, les poursuiveurs africains soutenus par leurs batteurs ont cherché les failles chez les Irlandais, s'engouffrant dans chacune de leurs erreurs pour aller marquer, allant jusqu'à les pousser à la faute. Il faut être fort pour presque obliger un batteur expérimenté comme Quigley à commettre un tranchefoule (4), le condamnant à un quart d'heure de suspension de jeu.

Le batteur sur le banc de touche, les Sud-Africains se sont alors déchaînés et Quigley n'eut pas le temps de revenir sur le terrain l'attrapeur sud-africain brandissait déjà fièrement le vif.

Les Irlandais sont éliminés. Ils ont quatre années pour reconstituer une nouvelle équipe nationale qui brillera autant que celle de leurs aînés : c'est tout le mal que nous leur souhaitons.  
L'Afrique du Sud gagne au bout de seulement trois heures de match par 280 à 180.

**RESULTATS DES RENCONTRES DU JOUR  
**  
Participent aux quarts de finale : le Pérou, la Tanzanie et l'Afrique du Sud  
Sont éliminées : la Roumanie, l'Ethiopie et l'Irlande

**Au programme** :  
Australie/Serbie : La Serbie va-t-elle renouveler son exploit de l'année dernière lors du tournoi de la Ligue et accéder aux quarts de finale ?  
France/Nouvelle-Zélande : une rencontre qui s'annonce très difficile pour les Français.  
Et si la durée des matchs précédents le permet :  
Norvège/Russie : un choc des titans en perspective, un jeu musclé sans aucun doute…

**DERNIERE MINUTE !  
**  
Une récente entreprise de fabrication de balais vient de proposer ses services à l'équipe du Japon. Un des dirigeants de la Starburst Broomsticks Entreprise, Roger Davies, a pris contact en début de soirée avec le comité d'organisation de la Coupe du Monde et a demandé à rencontrer l'entraîneur et le capitaine de l'équipe nippone, avec l'aide d'un interprète.

Il semblerait que le repêchage du Japon se confirme ainsi que l'élimination de l'Allemagne. Sans doute demain un communiqué de presse sera fourni pour expliquer cette décision.  
Nous ne connaissons pas la réaction du staff allemand mais les cris de joie japonais se sont fait entendre il y a peu sans que nous en connaissions la cause à ce moment là.

Pour les non-initiés, il faut rappeler que les équipes nationales sont souvent sous contrat avec un fabricant de balais et que ces derniers ne confient pas leurs balais à d'autres équipes que celles sous contrat, que chaque balai est créé en fonction du joueur qui le chevauche. Des réglages délicats doivent être mis en place en fonction du poste, du gabarit et de bien d'autres paramètres. Outre les contrats, il est rare qu'un fabricant ait une batterie complète de rechange pour toute une équipe de balais de compétitions qui traine dans un coin. Ce qui expliquait la détresse des joueurs japonais.

Pourquoi la Starburst Broomsticks Enterprise en avait, c'est un mystère que la Gazette élucidera pour vous dès demain. Par ailleurs, cette jeune entreprise britannique se place dans une situation doublement délicate : régler des balais pour autant de joueurs en aussi peu de temps car les Japonais joueront au plus tard dans 48 heures, et fournir des balais aux adversaires de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Les dirigeants de cette entreprise auront beaucoup de questions auxquelles répondre, quelle que soit l'issue de la rencontre Grande-Bretagne/Japon. N'oublions cependant pas de respecter le fair play qui anime ou devrait animer le sport.

Bientôt dans la Gazette : entretien exclusif avec Cho Chang, la chargée de communication de la Starburst Broomsticks Entreprise.  
_  
_


	20. Tout sur les huitièmes de finales 1

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 22 JUILLET 2010**

_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov, Roumanie_

**TOUT, ABSOLUMENT TOUT SUR LES HUITIEMES DE FINALE (1/2)**

**Ces dernières se continuent avec leur lot de joies et de peines. Vous découvrirez également le compte-rendu du transfert de Shalumo vers sa résidence de Moldoveanu sous haute surveillance, ainsi que l'interview d'un des dirigeants de la jeune entreprise Starburst Broomsticks Enterprise. (page 2)**

**Serbie/Australie  
**Les Serbes continuent de prouver que leur succès de l'année passée n'était pas dû au hasard ! Après avoir sorti les Fiers du Manche ougandais, ils sortent maintenant les Australiens. Ces derniers n'ont pas ressorti la qualité de jeu qu'ils avaient présenté face au Pérou. Les explications de Tim Bates, capitaine et poursuiveur, n'étaient certainement pas aussi « frappantes » que la dernière fois et les dissensions entre coéquipiers se sont encore faites sentir, laissant la part belle aux Serbes.  
Au fur et à mesure des points encaissés, le jeu des Australiens s'est de plus en plus désunis et leur attrapeur O 'Shoney s'occupait une fois de plus un peu trop des deux batteurs d'origine aborigène, laissant le soin du vif à l'attrapeur serbe.  
La Serbie se qualifie pour les quarts de finale en seulement trois heures trente par 290 à 110.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES  
**_« J'préfère quand même le foot »_

**TRANSFERT DE SHALUMO  
****  
**A la fin des éliminatoires, trois dragonniers expérimentés dont Charlie Weasley (cf son interview dans la Gazette du 10 juillet) ont attendu le retour du soleil pour pouvoir enfin déplacer le dragon, Shalumo, ayant élu domicile sous les tribunes nord du stade de Quidditch. Les débuts des huitièmes de finales ont été retardés pour cette raison, la pluie s'obstinant à tomber sans relâche. Finalement, j'ai pu suivre la procession endragonnée. Il semblerait que la gâterie préférée de ce monstre douze mètres d'envergure est le poulet laqué rôti. Il en aura fallu pas moins de trois douzaines pour l'attirer hors de son nid situé sous la tribune nord et le convaincre à suivre ses dresseurs jusqu'à son nouveau refuge, une grotte loin de toute habitation à une centaine de kilomètres plus loin. Le flanc de la montagne de son nouveau logement n'est pas sans rappeler la situation des versants du lac d'Accumulare où nous sommes. La seule différence hormis l'absence de stade, est la présence d'alpages en grands nombres où paissent de nombreux troupeaux de moutons : de quoi assurer un supplément d'alimentation à notre mascotte, ainsi qu'un peu de sport pour se détendre les ailes entre deux repas apportés par ses gardiens vigilants.

Ces derniers se relaient jours et nuits pour surveiller leur protégé. Pas simple la vie de dragonnier… Il faut être prêt à sortir par tout temps, de jour comme de nuit, dormir avec pour seul lit une brassée de feuillage agrémenté d'un sortilège de coussinage et penser aux petits déjeuners de l'animal avant le sien. Oublier ses autres repas mais jamais celui du petit protégé au risque de finir en aliment principal du prochain.  
Pour parvenir à être recruté pour ce métier sous-payé qui n'attire pas grand monde, de nombreuses années d'études sont nécessaires. Charlie Weasley a présenté son parcours :  
Pour devenir dragonnier, il faut se spécialiser en biologie et science du comportement animal. En plus de ces disciplines, j'ai pris option "Étude des contes et légendes" dans une université moldue. Les dragons sont fascinants mais encore plus intéressante est la façon dont les moldus explique leur non-existence !  
Il faut également savoir tenir sur un balai, éviter les flammes quand c'est nécessaire... et c'est souvent nécessaire... être patient et aimer les grands espaces, la solitude et la vie à la dure.  
J'ai passé cinq ans à l'université. Les deux dernières années, j'ai dû effectuer un stage dans des Réserves de dragons. Pays de Galle puis Suède. Mais j'ai choisi celle de Roumanie pour exercer ma profession une fois mon diplôme en poche.

Souhaitons que Shalumo s'acclimate rapidement et que les voies protégées soient enfin mises en place par le Département magique de Coopération internationale.

**Nouvelle-Zélande/France :****  
**Pour une belle rencontre, ce fut une belle rencontre !  
La Nouvelle-Zélande s'appuyait sur une grande cohésion d'équipe, un attrapeur hors-norme et de la voltige, encore de la voltige, toujours de la voltige sans compter leurs rencontres précédentes qui s'étaient toutes soldées par une victoire : mise en confiance assurée.  
Les Français eux, ont une équipe de poursuiveurs hors-norme et de la stratégie basée principalement sur les feintes à revendre. La rencontre était très attendues, les deux équipes ayant une potentiel différent mais d'un aussi haut niveau. Dès la première heure, les frères Mouysset aidés de Romain Karhif ont enchaîné feintes et voltiges, partant en attaque du faucon (1) pour se désunir au dernier moment devant les buts adverses, piquant plus ou moins vers le ciel tout en préparant une feinte de Porskoff (2), et d'autres figures encore.  
Les Néo-Zélandais ont répondu par des pinces de Parkin (3) de plus en plus agressives au point de recevoir un avertissement de l'arbitre. La technique française de pousser leurs adversaires à bout était de retour. L'avertissement de l'arbitre a-t-il servi de réveil ? Toujours est-il qu'un seul fut nécessaire durant tout le reste de la rencontre, les Néo-Zélandais ne se laissèrent plus avoir aussi facilement par les feintes des Français et leur jeu est devenu plus incisif. Karihou, habitué à ses montagnes de Watahora et leur climat passablement exécrable, n'a été nullement incommodé par l'arrivée subite des nuages puis par le début d'orage. Pensant à juste titre que le vif fuirait les éclairs et la foudre, il a rasé le sol durant toute la fin du match tandis que son homologue, Mathieu Denlard s'acharnait à le chercher dans la couverture nuageuse. Autant chercher un doxy dans les archives judiciaires du Ministère sans sortilège d'attraction ni doxycide.  
Sans réel étonnement malgré un début de match brillant, les Français laissent Karihou attraper le Vif d'Or au bout de cinq longues heures (surtout sur la fin sans aucune visibilité pour les spectateurs).  
La Nouvelle-Zélande se qualifie pour les quarts de finale par le score le plus important depuis le début le plus important depuis le début des rencontres : 380 à 170.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES  
**_« -Tu crois qu'ils remboursent le billet lorsque tu ne peux rien voir parce que tout le match se passe dans la purée de pois ?  
- Non, seulement lorsque tu es touché par la foudre… mais il ne faut pas que tu crâmes. Sinon tu n'as plus de billet à présenter. »_

**LA STARBURST BROOMSTICKS ENTERPRISE : PREMIER SUCCES OU FEU DE PAILLE ?  
****  
**Lors de notre dernière édition, nous apprenions non seulement le repêchage de l'équipe japonaise mais également qu'une toute jeune entreprise britannique, la Starburst Broomsticks s'était proposée pour fournir immédiatement de nouveaux balais pour l'équipe.  
Le tirage au sort mettant face à face le Japon et la Grande-Bretagne ne simplifie pas la position de la Broomstick et de ses dirigeants. L'un d'entre eux, ou plutôt, l'une d'entre eux, Cho Chang chargée de communication entre autres a accepté de répondre à nos questions.

**Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette** : La Starbust est une toute nouvelle entreprise. Quand et par qui a-t-elle été créée ?

**Cho Chang** : Elle a été créée en juin 2008 et le premier modèle est sorti en août 2009 par Roger Davies et Donovan McRay. je remplis les fonctions de chargée de communication (et responsable de la section "jouets"). Roger m'a pratiquement harcelée pour que j'accepte de me joindre à eux l'année dernière, alors que je n'avais encore travaillé que dans le monde moldu.

**GPW** : Entre les Brossdur, Nimbus et autres Comètes, comment êtes-vous parvenus à vous créer des parts de marché ?

**Cho Chang** : La première difficulté a été de trouver des gens prêts à travailler pour eux alors qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment garantir le succès de leur entreprise. Créer un tout nouveau modèle de balai sans trop s'inspirer des marques existantes n'a pas été facile non plus. Se faire une place sur le marché n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais heureusement, près d'un an après le lancement du premier modèle, les résultats sont très encourageants. Comme base, nous avons la version sport, la version familiale et la version jouet. Plusieurs variantes existent ou sont prévues dans chacune de ces catégories. La version familiale a trouvé sa place sur le marché, enregistrant un chiffre de vente à peine inférieur à celui de la Bombe bleue pour le premier semestre 2010. Et la version jouet a déjà été offerte à de nombreux petits sorciers depuis sa sortie en période de Noël. La version sport a pour l'instant surtout intéressé les jeunes en âge d'aller à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou autre école sorcière - car nous exportons en France et dans plusieurs autres pays. La variante avec siège enfant de la version familiale est, bien entendu, appréciée des parents d'enfants trop jeunes pour voyager sur leur propre balai, tandis que la variante "de luxe", notamment équipée d'un MGS (système de géolocalisation magique), a séduit d'anciens adeptes du Twigger pour qui les accessoires comptent beaucoup. Nous fondons surtout nos espoirs sur la fidélité des futurs professionnels que comptent sans doute actuellement les équipes de Poudlard, où notre balai a déjà son petit succès.

**GPW** : Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à proposer les balais de la Starburst à l'équipe du Japon ?

**Cho Chang** : Nous n'aurions pas pensé à proposer notre futur balai de compétition si nous n'avions pas été convaincus qu'il pouvait faire bonne figure à ce niveau. Le dernier prototype a été jugé adapté à la compétition par Olivier Dubois, qui l'a testé pour nous avec son équipe. La Gazette nous a informés que le Japon serait sélectionné si son problème de balais était réglé dans la semaine, Roger a décidé de partir le soir même avec les balais pour les leur proposer avant qu'il soit trop tard. Notre meilleure technicienne l'accompagne, et lui-même est parfaitement qualifié pour s'occuper des réglages puisque ce balai est avant tout sa création. Officiellement, il ne sort que le 19, mais nous avons pu en envoyer à Brasov immédiatement.

**GPW** : Quel est votre sentiment face à la coutume très décriée en occident de l'autodafé des balais en cas de défaite ?

**Cho Chang** : Je suis indignée par cette pratique, moi aussi, sachant ce que coûte un bon balai et le mal qu'ont certains parents à en offrir à leurs enfants. Quand j'entends parler de cette histoire d'autodafé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux enfants qui rêvent de posséder ces balais que les joueurs japonais réduisent en cendres d'un coup de baguette sans se préoccuper de leur valeur. Ce jour-là (NdJ : Rencontre Japon/Russie), Roger (Davies) a dû répéter au moins vingt fois que brûler des balais était un sacrilège. Je n'ose imaginer l'indignation de Roger si ses balais venaient à être brûlés en fin de match. Il compte bien essayer de faire promettre aux Japonais de ne pas brûler nos balais mais je ne pense pas qu'il croie vraiment y parvenir.

**GPW** : Votre réaction en découvrant que l'équipe du Japon serait opposée à celle de Grande-Bretagne ?

**Cho Chang** : Apprendre contre qui jouerait le Japon en cas de sélection nous a fait hésiter à nouveau. Je crains un peu les commentaires des Britanniques les plus patriotes. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de faire connaître les balais Starburst au-delà des équipes de Poudlard, et il serait stupide de la laisser passer.

**GPW** : En effet ! Il n'existe pas de meilleur test que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Inversement, que ce soit l'équipe de Birch ou celle du Japon qui gagne, la Grande-Bretagne sera vainqueur dans les deux cas, d'une certaine façon.

Un grand merci pour le charmant accueil et les réponses spontanées de Mme Chang.

**METEO **

Les spectateurs sont mécontents. La succession des journées avec brouillards matinaux et orages de fin d'après-midi enlève beaucoup de visibilité. Les instances rappellent qu'il est déconseillé de lancer des sortilèges de protection baguette pointée en l'air sous les éclairs. L'AGE (Assurance Goblins Elémentaire) refuse tout remboursement des frais de chirurgie plastique médicomagique en cas de brûlures dues à un usage irresponsable de leur baguette.  
Cette tendance est confirmée pour les jours à venir.

**AU PROGRAMME…  
**  
Selon les conditions météorologiques…  
**Russie/Norvège** : l'arbitre aura fort à faire… Les coups risquent de voler plus bas que les feintes de Vronski loupées.  
**Grande-Bretagne/Japon** : Etes-vous aussi impatients que moi ?  
Et, avec peu d'espoir étant donné les conditions météo… **Bulgarie/Canada**

**…..  
**Notes :  
Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Julielal pour ses brèves de tribune. ^_^  
(1) Attaque du faucon (à ne pas confondre avec le vrai qu'on voit arriver de loin) : les poursuiveurs volent en direction des buts adverses en formant un triangle. Cette figure a pour but d'intimider l'adversaire.  
(2) Feinte de Porskoff : Le poursuiveur qui tient le souafle part en chandelle, laissant croire aux poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe qu'il cherche à leur échapper mais il lance alors la balle en dessous de lui.  
(3) Pinces de Parkin (qui n'ont pas été inventé par son fils) : Deux poursuiveurs encadrent un poursuiveur adverse en le serrant de plus en plus près tandis que le troisième poursuiveur lui fonce dessus tête baissée… en espérant que l'arbitre ne siffle pas la faute.

Désolée pour le retard… vacances, du monde à la maison, l'enfer en somme…


	21. Tout sur les huitièmes de finales 2

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 23 JUILLET 2010**

**TOUT, ABSOLUMENT TOUT SUR LES HUITIEMES DE FINALE 2/2**

**_Par Ginny Potter-Weasley en direct de Brasov, Roumanie.  
_**_**Que d'émotions ! Les spectateurs tout comme les joueurs ne sont pas prêts d'oublier ces huitièmes de finale. De mémoire d'homme, d'elfe ou même de gobelin aucune coupe du monde n'avait connu de telles péripéties non-quidditchesques. A la suite du dernier numéro de la Gazette, de nombreux lecteurs ont exprimé le désir d'avoir encore des nouvelles de Shalumo, le dragon-mascotte de cette 248° édition de la CMQ. Une seule réponse : vous allez être servis !**  
__  
_**Grande-Bretagne/Japon**  
Certes, la majorité des sorciers du monde entier connaissent l'issue de ce match. Toutes les RTM du monde entier ne se sont pas privées de relater les évènements de cette rencontre. La Gazette a choisi de vous les présenter dans l'ordre où ils se sont déroulés pour mieux vous les faire vivre.

Cette rencontre était très attendue de tous nos concitoyens.  
D'un côté, une équipe de Grande-Bretagne galvanisée par son succès face au Canada. De l'autre, l'équipe du Japon repêchée grâce à la qualité de leur jeu face à la Russie et juchée sur des balais… britanniques !  
Que les patriotes du dimanche gardent leurs médisances sur une soi-disant traîtrise. Il est tout à l'honneur de la jeune entreprise Starburst Broomstick d'être capable, en si peu de temps, d'équiper et régler les balais pour toute une équipe de haut niveau, défi très difficile à relever. C'est une belle preuve de la performance de nos entreprises.

Dès les premières minutes de jeu, le dynamisme, la précision et la rapidité des voltiges japonaises ont prouvé la qualité du travail de Roger Davis (un des dirigeants de la Starburst en déplacement à Brasov pour assurer les réglages) et de son équipe. Ce dernier, présent dans la tribune de la presse pour mieux suivre l'équipe nippone, a cependant refusé de répondre à nos questions : trop occupé. Durant tout le match, il a épié sans relâche les réactions de son matériel et frénétiquement pris des notes, même à la fin de la partie lorsque … mais n'anticipons pas.

En résumé, grâce aux balais de la SBE (Starburst Broomstick Enterprise), le jeu des Japonais n'a rien perdu de sa qualité : des adversaires à la hauteur pour l'équipe britannique. Au bout d'une heure de match, le score ne permettait pas de savoir qui prendrait l'avantage. Osinawa était un véritable mur, déployant tous ses talents pour protéger ses buts, empruntant des techniques à des sports moldus. Ainsi, elle n'a pas hésité à se servir de la queue de son balai pour stopper et renvoyer le souaffle avec assez de dextérité pour choisir le poursuiveur de son équipe qui allait le réceptionner, comme avec une "raquette". Les brindilles ont particulièrement bien résisté à ce traitement. Toutes les parties de son corps étaient mobilisées et ses pieds ont permis des "shoots" (action de tirer avec le pied dans un ballon, sport moldu nommé le football). McCormack n'était pas en reste du côté britannique. Cependant, le point fort de notre équipe demeurait Kiely Aidan, notre attrapeur qui lors de deux feintes, a montré sa supériorité sur Okatanalka. Encore fallait-il qu'il voit le Vif en premier.

Au bout de presque quatre heures de jeu, alors que le score était de 220 à 200 en faveur du Japon, un sorcier sortant de nulle part ou plutôt du ciel a déboulé sur le stade juché sur son balai et vociférant comme un jobarbille (1). Sous les sifflements des spectateurs, les Sorciers de la Sécurité se sont précipités pour l'intercepter afin qu'il ne perturbe pas la partie en cours. D'un simple "Accio" sa baguette lui fut rapidement retirée et c'est sous bonne escorte qu'il s'apprétait à quitter le terrain malgré ses hurlements et les huées du public lorsqu'il passa devant la tribune de la presse, le plus court chemin vers la sortie.

C'est ainsi que votre serviteur, Ginny Potter-Weasley, a eu la chance de le reconnaitre. Les bandages recouvrant une partie de son corps cachait son visage mais me permirent de deviner son identité : Stan, un apprenti dresseur qui avait participé à l'évacuation de Shalumo, le dragon Cornelongue roumain ancien locataire du dessous de la tribune nord lors des éliminatoires. Depuis lors, Stan était stationné avec trois de ses collègues à Moldoveanu nouveau lieu de résidence de la mascotte un peu encombrante.  
Son arrivée brutale en plein match, semblant vouloir l'interrompre, ses vociférations, sa volonté de se débattre et par-dessus tout, sa présence sur le stade ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose : le chouchou de nos lecteurs n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de ses étincelles !

C'est au nom de la direction et en mon nom propre que je présente mes excuses à mes collègues de la tribune de la presse pour le Sonorus lancé sans les avertir. J'espère que leur surdité sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour se faire entendre des Aurors… Encore fallait-il qu'ils me croient. Ce ne fut pas le cas et sans l'arrivée d'une énorme masse verdâtre, ailée et crachant des flammes sous le feu croisé des Stupefix modérés , la liberté de la presse aurait été sauvagement bafouée avec la sortie manu militari de votre journaliste préférée. Stupéfix modérés car personne n'avait envie que le dragon, immobilisé en plein vol, ne s'écrase sur les spectateurs.

Quatre dragonniers expérimentés essayaient depuis près de cent kilomètres de détourner Shalumo de son but : retrouver son nid préféré de la tribune nord. En vain manifestement. Le dragon était de retour et désirait « ardemment » retourner là où il le voulait, quitte à griller quelques spectateurs au passage. Vaillamment trois dragonniers lui en interdisait l'accès tandis que le quatrième se précipitait au niveau du commentateur du match pour donner les consignes de sécurité : les spectateurs de la tribune nord furent invités à « dégager dans les plus brefs délais » sans transplaner toutefois car l'excès magique dégagé risquait d'énerver encore davantage le Cornelongue et « quand dragon fâché, lui toujours cracher », du feu, bien sûr. Le dragonnier bien connu de nos lecteurs, à savoir Charlie Weasley leur conseilla de s'auto-lancer un sortilège de Gèle-flammes avant de décamper. Il recommanda aux autres de garder le plus possible le silence, d'éviter de pousser des cris, de s'agiter, de lancer des sortilèges inconsidérés pour ne pas énerver davantage Shalumo car « quand dragon fâché… » vous connaissez la suite et manifestement, tout le monde a compris dès la première consigne.

Pendant que l'arbitre sifflait un arrêt de jeu et qu'une partie de la foule évacuait les tribunes, les dragonniers bientôt rejoint par leur confrère, tenaient toujours à distance le dragon tandis que les Aurors lançaient des sorts amplifiés de Gèle-flammes sur l'ensemble du stade.

C'était compter sans la volonté farouche de chaque équipe de gagner la partie. Les deux capitaines, Birch le premier, ont rejoint l'arbitre bulgare pour contester sa décision, chacun dans leur langue. Malgré les gestes parfois très explicites que la bienséance m'interdit de raconter ici, la présence d'interprètes a été nécessaire. Finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de pourparlers, l'arbitre a accepté la reprise du match. De source sûre (Brevis Birch lui-même m'en a fait part) le précédent créé par la présence de Shalumo lors de la rencontre Bulgarie/Portugal a été l'argument clef. La partie reprit après une demi-heure d'arrêt alors que l'ensemble du stade était protégé pour quelques heures mais Shalumo toujours en liberté. Quelques irréductibles amoureux du quidditch sont restés, parfaitement silencieux.

Le dragon ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'une activité intéressante se déroulait sous ses flammes au milieu des stades. Souvenez-vous que dans son esprit animal, des joueurs de Quidditch ressemblent à des Poulets Volants Non Identifiés et l'heure de son repas approchaient comme en témoignèrent les bruyants gargouillis de ses intestins. Très rapidement, les joueurs comptèrent un cognard de plus sur le terrain. Et de taille !

Aux nombreux courriers des auditeurs de la RTM déjà informés des évènements et ayant envoyé un hibou à la Gazette, la direction tient à exprimer son refus. Non, la Gazette ne sera pas le relai de leur demande. Non, le dragon tout comme le vivet doré à une époque lointaine ne sera pas ajouté au jeu du Quidditch même si sa « participation » permet aux joueurs de montrer toute l'étendue de leur talent. Imaginons un instant le sort attendant ceux qui sont un peu moins doués. Que ce soit par brûlure ou par coup d'aile, de griffes ou de queue comme l'a été Charlie Weasley lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de l'animal, les blessures sont trop certaines. Heureusement pour le dresseur, il a juste été déséquilibré et a pu ainsi retrouver une position normale sur son balai sous les vivats assourdis de la foule revenant peu à peu.

Les choses se sont gâtées quand les batteurs japonais, impuissant à éloigner l'animal de leurs poursuiveurs par de puissants jets de cognards, ont tenté de taper directement sur le museau de l'animal à coups de battes. Mal leur en prit. Si les brindilles de leurs balais sont très résistantes pour renvoyer le souaffle, il n'en est pas de même pour les flammes. Alors qu'Aidan apercevait le vif et se précipitait pour l'attraper, Shalumo lui entreprenait de jouer au « chalumeau » avec tous les joueurs passant à sa portée. Le sortilège de Gèle-flammes est plus résistant sur les êtres vivants que sur les objets puisque rapidement les brindilles des balais prirent feu…  
Entre un dragon furieux en liberté et une partie de Quidditch déchaînée, l'Aguamenti n'est pas le premier sortilège auquel les joueurs ont pensé. Lorsque Kiely Aidan referma la main sur le vif, une grande partie des balais flambaien t.C'est pourquoi la demande des Japonais pour l'autodafé de leurs balais ne posa pas de difficulté aux organisateurs : Shalumo s'était déjà chargé de la moitié du travail et ce qu'il en restait nécessitait trop de travail pour la remise en état. Tandis que les dragonniers conduisaient Shalumo vers son nid sous la tribune nord enfin totalement évacuée et protégée par des sorts multiples, faute de mieux, les Japonais finissaient de réduire leurs balais en cendres, le silence et recueillement de l'équipe britannique en guise d'hommage.

Comme nous le savons déjà tous, l'équipe de Grande Bretagne est sélectionnée pour les quarts de finales avec un score de 360 à 190 pour le Japon au bout de cinq heures quarante de jeu.

Au delà du simple jeu du Quidditch gravement perturbé cette année par les aller et venu de ce dragon, nous pouvons nous interroger sur la compétence de la coordination entre les divers services internationaux.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE**  
**"- Tu restes toi ? C'est vachement dangereux avec le dragon !**  
**- Bof, le dragon ou ma femme... Je reste."**

**Bulgarie/Canada**  
Au grand étonnement de tous la rencontre entre ses deux équipes eu lieu tout de suite après. Le dragonnier responsable du dragon avait précisé que l'animal venait d'être nourri et s'apprêtait à faire un petit somme. Au pire, il sortirait juste pour se dégourdir les ailes ou pour un petit besoin naturel. Tant que les batteurs n'auraient aucune idée aussi ###### (formulation censurée par la rédaction) il n'y avait aucune raison d'annuler le match.

Les équipes se sont donc présentées sur le terrain, les spectateurs les plus courageux dans les tribunes et l'arbitre après avoir réclamé une double dose de sortilège Gèle-flammes renforcée, a enfin sifflé le début de la rencontre.

Elle ne restera pas dans les mémoires. Mais plutôt dans les "anales" lorsque Shalumo a été réveillé par une envie présente qui ne lui permis pas de sortir du stade. Les quelques flammes qui lui ont échappé ont affolé une partie de l'équipe canadienne. Pour ces derniers être confronté à un dragon durant un match était une nouveauté, contrairement aux joueurs bulgare qui, rappelons-le, avaient déjà eu à faire à Shalumo lors de leur rencontre contre le Portugal. Voyant les hésitations et le jeu plus désuni de l'équipe adverse en présence de l'animal, les Bulgares ont entrepris de le "taquiner" pour le rendre plus effrayant sans pour autant déclencher son agressivité. La bête était repue, ne l'oublions pas, et les Bulgares eux, avaient faim de victoire. Le jeu ne plaisait pas qu'à Shalumo, comme en témoignent les éclats de rire francs de l'attrapeur et capitaine Viktor Krum et de son coéquipier Drovitz, poursuiveur de son état et joyeux drille de tempérament. L'équipe roumaine et surtout leur entraîneur avaient de quoi se réjouir s'ils regardaient ce match : le joie de jouer au Quidditch était flagrante au moins pour une équipe et un animal.  
Les Canadiens n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier autant la situation et encore moins le résultat : 390 pour les Bulgares contre 130 au bout de seulement un peu plus de deux heures trente de jeu.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE**  
_" - Regarde comme un peu sa machoire : on peut dire qu'il a les dents longues._  
_- Normal, c'est un dragon, tu sais la gentille bestiole qui t'assassine d'un coup de dents après t'avoir grillé._  
_- Mais non imbécile, je te parle de Viktor Krum, le gentil attrapeur qui t'assassine le vif d'un coup de balai après t'avoir souri. "_

**Norvège/Russie**  
La Fédération Internationale avait placé cette 248° Coupe du Monde du Quidditch sous la bannière du sport "propre". Propre dans la façon de jouer, un terrain de Quidditch n'ayant aucun point commun avec les arènes des cirques antiques. La violence gratuite, excessive, portée en stratégie n'est pas le sport que nous voulons montrer à nos enfants. Encore moins celui que nous souhaitons qu'ils imitent lorsqu'ils seront en âge de le pratiquer.  
Depuis le début du tournoi les arbitres ont cette exigence. Certaines équipes sont dans leur collimateur, comme par exemple l'équipe russe et l'équipe norvégienne, réputées pour leur jeu particulièrement musclé, à juste titre.

Depuis cette Coupe du Monde, la Fédération Internationale a également mis en place un nouveau moyen de détection pour s'assurer que la règle du sport "propre" était également respectée par les joueurs. Pas seulement dans leur attitude sur le terrain, mais également dans leur corps. Jusqu'à présent, les seules détections mises en place étaient au niveau des balais et uniquement dans le but de protéger le joueur qui le chevaucherait. Pour s'assurer avant la rencontre que nul n'avait jeté un sortilège mettant sa vie en jeu. Parfois les balles sont également vérifiées, comme l'a appris à ses dépens l'équipe du Brésil.

Mais jusqu'à présent, les joueurs ne l'étaient pas ou seulement en cas de plaintes ou "d'incidents sérieux" durant le match. Or, depuis le début de la compétition toutes les équipes en lice ont été informées que des tests de dépistages de sortilèges abusifs ou de potions proscrites seraient effectuées de façon aléatoires, même sans plainte ni accident. Sont considérées comme abusifs et proscrits les sortilèges et potions qui amplifient de façon magique les capacités d'un joueur : les stéporotions qui développent la masse musculaire des batteurs sont strictement prohibées ainsi que les sortilèges d'acuité pour tous les joueurs.

On peut donc se demander ce qui est passé par la tête des joueurs norvégiens, de leur entraîneur et du magisoigneur de leur équipe ! Etait-ce la pression de la compétition, la crainte de se retrouver face à l'agressive équipe russe (bien qu'ils pratiquent le même type de Quidditch) ou la volonté de vaincre à tout prix ? Nul ne le sait encore, les responsables étant actuellement entendus par les Aurors roumains. Toujours est-il que sur les 7 joueurs de l'équipe norvégienne, 5 ont été contrôlé positifs avant même le début de la rencontre.  
Le match Norvège/Russie fut donc annulé, la Norvège disqualifié et la Russie sélectionnée pour les quarts de finale.

Espérons que ceci servira de leçon à d'autres.

**RECAPITULATIF DES RESULTATS**

Sont éliminés de la coupe du monde :  
La Roumanie, l'Ethiopie, l'Irlande, l'Australie, la France, le Japon et le Canada

La Norvège est disqualifiée.

Sont sélectionnés pour les quarts de finales :  
La Russie  
la Tanzanie 170 points  
l'Afrique du Sud 280 points  
la Serbie 290 points  
le Pérou 320 points  
la Grande-Bretagne 360 point  
la Nouvelle-Zélande 380 points  
la Bulgarie 390 points

* * *

Chapitre un peu long à venir et j'en suis désolée... mais bonne nouvelle, ma plume est de retour et mon clavier aussi ^^ !

J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi le retour de Shalumo. Pour cela, j'ai été grandement aidée par joueuse Charlie (on peut lui faire confiance pour les idées tordues "on" va se venger niéhéhé)

(1) Jobarbille : minuscule oiseau bleu et tacheté qui se nourrit de petits insectes. Il n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il laisse échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons qu'il a entendu au cours de sa vie et qu'il reproduit en sens inverse.


	22. Reprise de la Coupe du Monde

**SUPPLEMENT SPECIAL COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH – EDITION DU 19 SEPTEMBRE 2010**

**Enfin !**

**Enfin est ****le cri sorti de toutes les personnes, lecteurs, spectateurs, amateurs de Quidditch et tous les sorciers du monde entier. Enfin la coupe du Monde de Quidditch va reprendre ! Enfin Shalumo, mascotte enflammée perturbatrice est suffisamment maitrisée pour que la sécurité de tous soit assurée. Mais la polémique n'est pas morte. La S.P.A.M. (Société Protectrice des Animaux Magiques) est en alerte : le dragon est en danger. Les autorités, passablement incompétentes à prévenir le problème, débrident maintenant leur énergie. Il faut un coupable et le dragon est désigné d'office…**

**TABLEAU DES QUARTS DE FINALE :**

**Nouvelle-Zélande/Serbie** : la rencontre s'est déroulée ce dimanche. Lire le résultat en page 5.

**Afrique du Sud/ Tanzanie** : la rencontre a eu lieu aujourd'hui, lundi. Lire le résultat en page 6.

Prochainement (en espérant qu'aucun dragon, fonctionnaire ou diplomate n'interrompe à nouveau le tournoi) :

**Bulgarie/Russie** : si nous n'avons pu bénéficier du spectacle d'un Russie/Norvège pour cause d'élimination de la Norvège pour magidopage de plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe, la rencontre entre ces deux monstres du Quidditch s'annonce prometteuse… et musclée ! L'arbitre aura fort à faire pour maintenir les deux équipes dans les limites strictes du règlement. Durant cette année, le match qui a déjà opposé les Bulgares et les Russes fut éprouvant pour tous les joueurs. Rappelons qu'à cette occasion, le pourtant talentueux Viktor Krum avait certes saisi le Vif permettant à son équipe de gagner, mais en attrapant par la même occasion le gazon du stade : une feinte de Vronski poussée un peu trop loin. Qu'en sera-t-il cette fois ?

**Grande-Bretagne / Pérou** : la rencontre que nous attendons tous. La qualification pour les demi-finales est en jeu. Notre équipe, bien que largement remaniée depuis la dernière coupe va-t-elle parvenir à égaler son résultat ? Voire plus ! Tous les espoirs sont permis. Notre nouvelle équipe n'a jamais rencontré les Péruviens auparavant. Lors de la précédente coupe, l'équipe britannique avait sorti les Péruviens durant les éliminatoires. Vous attendez tout comme moi avec impatiente cette rencontre.

**LETTRE OUVERTE**

_**Proverbe : qui veut tuer son dragon, l'accuse de la flamme !**_

**Pétition : Sauvez Shalumo des flammes du Ministère !** (cf modalités en page 10)

Cher lecteur,

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Charlie Weasley, dresseur de dragons à la Réserve de Roumanie et actuellement défenseur d'un Cornelongue qui a eu le malheur de revendiquer un territoire non loin d'un terrain où se déroule la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais présenter mes plus sincères condoléances aux victimes de l'accident aérien qui a eu lieu récemment. Ce serait présomptueux de ma part de dire que ce drame aurait pu être évité parce que les voies de Merlin sont impénétrables mais je voudrais qu'avant que des décisions radicales ne soient prises à l'encontre de Shamulo, vous soyez, cher lecteur, informé de ce que j'appellerai : « Itinéraire d'une tragédie annoncée ».

Et pour ne pas vous ennuyer avec des explications alambiquées et des extraits du décret _untel_, mentionné à l'alinéa _truc_, du paragraphe _chose_, je vais vous poser des questions toutes simples qui appelleront de votre part des réponses encore plus simples.

Vous savez, cher lecteur, qu'il existe pour nos dragons des voies magiquement protégées qui leur permettent de circuler librement, sans souci de rencontrer un objet aérien moldu ou d'être tout simplement aperçu par des moldus en personne. Ces voies sont susceptibles d'être modifiées, bien sûr, en fonction de l'expansion géographique des villes par exemple, ou à cause d'un projet exceptionnel comme la construction d'un stade pour accueillir une coupe de monde de Quidditch !

Vous commencez à comprendre où je veux en venir, cher lecteur ? La voie qui aurait dû être magiquement modifiée et qui aurait ainsi évité à Shalumo d'envahir **CE** territoire, n'a jamais été modifiée. Aussi lorsque ce jeune mâle en âge de revendiquer un territoire pour fonder son propre foyer, a quitté la Réserve où il est né, son instinct l'a immédiatement amené dans cette région prétendument désertique et ô combien chaleureuse pour ses besoins alimentaires !

Maintenant, les instances politiques nous demandent poliment… allez, vous ne serez pas dupe, cher lecteur… exigent avec force autorité et colère, que nous, les dragonniers, réglions ce problème puisque c'est notre métier… mais ne nous fournissent toujours pas de protection magique adéquate puisque les voies sont toujours ouvertes en raison de la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Alors, cher lecteur, après cette tragédie, ces pertes humaines, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, pourquoi ne pas éliminer le problème puisqu'il n'est pas possible de l'éloigner ? C'est tellement plus facile. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un dragon, une créature sacrée, protégée, dont l'existence tient du miracle puisque les naissances se raréfient, leur territoire diminuant peu à peu…

Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon face à la « machine politique » ?

Charlie Weasley,

Dresseur de dragons

**Nouvelle-Zélande/Serbie**

En 2009, le club serbe de Срећан димњачари, meilleure équipe de Serbie, était sorti de l'anonymat international en remportant les quarts de finale de la coupe de la ligue face aux multi-titrés Vulturs de Vratza. Cette fois-ci, pour la coupe du monde, ils se retrouvaient face à la fameuse équipe néo-zélandaise qui avait largement bousculé elle aussi les Bulgares. Les adversaires de nos adversaires ne sont pas pour autant nos amis. Surtout quand une qualification en demi-finale est à la clef. La première pour la Serbie.

Ce ne sera cependant pas pour cette fois. Bien que particulièrement efficace en défense, empêchant les Néo-Zélandais de creuser l'écart, on sentait bien que ces derniers imposaient leur jeu à l'équipe serbe qui ne s'est pas découragée à un seul moment. Karihou, l'attrapeur a déployé encore une fois tout son talent et a semblé attraper le Vif sans effort. Pas de Tsunami cette fois-ci mais un Sloth Grip Roll (1) a une seule main en sens inverse du Vif d'Or : un œil de faucon et des réflexes de cobra. Le titre de meilleur attrapeur du tournoi va-t-il échapper à Viktor Krum cette fois-ci ?

La Nouvelle-Zélande se qualifie par 310 à 140 presque quatre heures de jeu contre la Serbie. Ces derniers ont cependant prouvé que leur coup d'éclat à la coupe de la ligue n'était pas dû au hasard. Il faudra compter dorénavant sur eux au niveau international.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES **

_**« - Tu connais la différence entre un dragon et un fonctionnaire du Ministère ?**  
**- Bin non…  
- Le dragon, lui au moins il pète la flamme alors que l'autre, y s'la pète et c'est tout. »**_

**Afrique du Sud / Tanzanie**

Les tenants du titre étaient opposés aux diables virevoltants Bantous. Rappel des matchs précédents et des points forts de chaque équipe …

Les Irlandais s'étaient cassé le trèfle sur la défense sud-africaine. Mais celle de la Tanzanie n'a rien à lui envier comme l'a démontré sa victoire contre l'Ethiopie. Les batteurs sud-africains ont une technique et stratégie redoutables poussant à la faute les joueurs les plus aguerris. Mais il faudra compter avec l'époustouflant trio de poursuiveurs tanzaniens mené par le capitaine Julius Karunnyere. En combinant des figures acrobatiques entre elles, ils sont parvenus à de toutes nouvelles combinaisons pour lesquelles il n'existe pas encore de parades établies. Non contents de leurs précédents exploits, ces acrobatiques joueurs ont emprunté eux aussi à certains sports moldus leurs techniques acrobatiques pour dérouter leurs adversaires. Et pourtant il fallait faire fort ! Le sport de basse-quête dans sa forme d'exhibition (d'après un informateur)dévoile des attitudes toutes nouvelles autour des buts adverses permettant de marquer des buts multiples lors d'une même action, en les enchainant. Ils sont presque impossible à décrire les termes étant encore à inventer.

C'est ainsi que peu à peu les Tanzaniens ont réussi à percer les défenses africaines sans jamais rien relâcher sur les leurs. Au bout de moins de trois heures, le score impressionnant était de 250 à 70 en faveur de l'équipe de Tanzanie. C'est à ce moment que le Vif apparut aux deux attrapeurs et celui de l'équipe sud-africaine n'eut d'autre possibilité que de le saisir avant son adversaire tout en sachant qu'il signait malgré tout la défaite de son équipe. Mais elle était moins écrasante ainsi. Ce cas de figure ne s'était pas répété depuis la finale de 1994 entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie où cette dernière avait perdu bien que Viktor Krum ait attrapé le Vif.

La Tanzanie est sélectionnée pour les demi-finales par 250 à 220. Il fallait un adversaire de très haut niveau pour éliminer l'Afrique du Sud et il sera particulièrement intéressant de découvrir à qui ils seront confrontés.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNES**

_**« Proverbe dragon : Si ça ne se mange pas (et même si), si ça ne se baise pas, si ce n'est pas un rocher, crame-le »**_

**RECAPITULATIF DES RESULTATS **

**Eliminés** : la Serbie et l'Afrique du Sud

**Sélectionnés** : la Nouvelle-Zélande et la Tanzanie

**Prochaines rencontres** : Bulgarie/Russie et Grande-Bretagne/Pérou

* * *

(1) Sloth grip roll : mouvement qui consiste à rouler soudain vers le bas en restant suspendu à son balai par les pieds et les mains. Normalement c'est une figure d'esquive pour éviter un cognard...

Rendons à Charlie ce qui appartient à Mon_HPoulet (liens dans mon profil) : sa lettre ouverte fut bien entendu rédigée par la joueuse Charlie que je poutoune au passage, et qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la publier ici. Mici missss

Vos reviews sont toujours très appréciées mais merci par-dessus tout de m'avoir lue.


	23. Les quarts de finale

**EDITION DU 1 OCTOBRE 2010 - LA COUPE DU MONDE DEPASSE LES FRONTIERES DE LA ROUMANIE**

_**Les quarts de finales achevées, les plus grandes surprises ne se trouvent pas cette fois dans les équipes ni dans les résultats, mais dans les faits divers. Ces derniers ont franchi plus d'une frontière à tire d'ailes !**_

_**Deuxième partie des quarts de finale**_

**BULGARIE/RUSSIE**

Les Russes piétinaient d'impatience après le match annulé contre la Norvège pour cause de dopage des joueurs norvégiens. Les Bulgares eux, étaient aussi affutés qu'un cure-dents à dragon par leur précédentes rencontres. Les tribunes du stade étaient pleines à craquer pour cette rencontre qui s'annonçait musclée. Toutes les tribunes ? Non, la tribune nord était encore et toujours et irréductiblement désertée, n'hébergeant qu'une seul « spectateur », mais de taille ! La tonitruante et incendiaire mascotte : Shalumo le Cornelongue roumain. Encore une fois, les trois dresseurs s'occupant de lui n'ont pu que tenter d'éviter le pire.

La première partie de la rencontre s'était déroulée sans anicroche, tout au moins sans violence excessive ni batte frappant autre chose que les cognards. Les souaffles étaient bien lancés en direction des coéquipiers ou des buts, évitant les têtes ou autre partie anatomique sensible des adversaires. La rapidité des échanges était particulièrement impressionnante. Cependant très rapidement un ralentissement devint perceptible devant les buts bulgares. A peine perceptible, mais présent tout de même pour tout spectateur connaisseur et attentif. Svetlanna Demkovitch, la gardienne bulgare en titre qui a remplacé Zograf après la rencontre entre l'équipe de Bulgarie et celle de Nouvelle-Zélande il y a déjà six mois, semble troubler ses adversaires. Les belles filles ne manquent pas dans les équipes internationales mais certains prétendent que la blonde Svetlanna pourrait tout aussi bien faire partie de la troupe de vélanes, mascottes de l'équipe bulgare. Elle possèderait une partie de leur sang, de leurs gènes, ce qui troublerait les poursuiveurs adversaires venant marquer. Pourtant, sa rapidité et son agilité ne sont plus à démontrer. Mauvaise langue ou réalité, qu'importe quand le jeu est à la hauteur.

Ses coéquipiers subissant un dur entrainement anti-vélanes, sont eux, immunisés. Quoique la rumeur prête une liaison entre la blonde gardienne et son capitaine. Le charme vélane serait-il en cause ? Toujours est-il que ce charme puissant n'a strictement aucun effet contre les dragons, tout au moins contre Shalumo, comme ont pu le vérifier une fois de plus les joueurs bulgares. Le cornelongue semble vraiment apprécier cette équipe puisqu'il est encore sorti de sa tanière pour voler avec eux. Habitués maintenant à sa présence, les poursuiveurs Drovitz, Ivanova et Levski l'ont même utilisé dans leur technique de jeu, l'utilisant comme rempart anti-cognards. Shalumo n'aimant pas du tout recevoir ces balles agressives au niveau de la tête, s'en est rapidement pris aux batteurs russes, Ionnisky et Makariwitch, les gênant considérablement. On peut dire qu'avec cette technique, l'équipe bulgare comptait un joueur de plus dans ses rangs…

Quant aux poursuiveurs russes, ils n'ont pu reprendre à leur compte la technique car très rapidement les batteurs bulgares, Varog et Kemal Kadir (remplaçant de Volkov, batteur et ex-capitaine de l'équipe) étaient passés aux frappes courtes, aux tirs rapprochés, se tenant à la fin de la rencontre devant le dragon, semblant le protéger alors qu'en fait ils détournaient immédiatement les cognards vers les poursuiveurs russes. Technique particulièrement dangereuse : Kadir eut l'épaule déboitée pour n'avoir pas été assez rapide à renvoyer un cognard court. Quant à l'angle de la cheville de Varog, il n'avait rien de naturel.

Il n'y a pas à dire, cette rencontre a chauffé, et pas uniquement à cause de la présence du dragon ! Au bout de près de trois heures de jeu, trois attrapeurs poursuivaient le vif enfin visible : Tjiepalef, Krum et Shalumo. Viktor Krum le saisit au nez même du dragon, le battant d'une courte moustache.

Les Bulgares battent les Russes par 320 à 120, se qualifiant pour les demi-finales.

**BREVE DE TRIBUNE**  
**_« - T'as vu, les Slaves se laissent pousser la moustache à la dragonne._**  
**_- Temps qu'ils ne pètent pas des flammes eux-aussi… »_**

**SHALUMO PREND LA POUDRE D'ESCAMPETTE**

Voici une lettre ainsi qu'un extrait d'un journal moldu envoyé par Ethelbard Mordaunt, un de nos fidèles lecteurs. Merci d'avoir attiré notre attention sur cette palpitante nouvelle.

Après le Ministère de la Magie, ton univers impitoyable, voici le Ministère de la Magie, les Feux de Shalumo !

L'incompétence du Ministère n'étant plus à démontrer, nous ne pourrons nous étonner qu'un dragon jouant les touristes se soit tout simplement posé sur le toit du Ministère ! Spectacle vu par des centaines de sorciers, aussi extasiés qu'effrayés par la beauté et la dangerosité de cette créature fantastique.

Fantastique aussi a été la mine des Joyeux Organisateurs du Ministère lorsqu'ils ont cru leur dernière heure venue et qu'ils se sont souvenus – miracle, leur cerveau a au moins la lumière au rez-de-chaussée ! - que la voie magique toujours ouverte pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est exactement sur le trajet du Ministère !

Après un déploiement d'ailes, quelques jets de flammes et un rugissement à faire exploser les vitres – certaines le sont, semble-t-il – notre Shalumo mascotte est reparti vers des horizons lointains, escorté – ou plutôt appâté par notre Dragonnier National, Charlie Weasley.

Fort heureusement, cette voie magiquement protégée a permis à notre Cornelongue de se déplacer sans que les moldus ne se rendent compte de son existence, elle aussi protégée ! N'est-ce pas, Messieurs du Ministère-Je-me-débarrasse-de-mes-problèmes-d'un-COUIC !

**(article moldu trouvé...)**

_Article extrait d'un magazine moldu – **Voilà **!_

_Une aurore boréale au dessus de Londres ! Conférence de Stephen Hawkings au Hall Center pour expliquer ce phénomène exceptionnel ! La fin du monde est annoncée, soldes prévues 60% - 70% - 80% ! La Reine d'Angleterre n'a rien vu à cause de son chapeau, elle déplore que l'événement ait été si fulgurant et non mentionné dans son agenda – des têtes vont tomber !_

_Une étrange aurore boréale a été aperçue ce matin par des milliers de spectateurs mi-fascinés, mi-effrayés par cette lueur surnaturelle qui est apparue dans le ciel au cœur de Londres._

_« Des flammes que j'vous dis, nous a confié un sympathique octogénaire en brandissant sa canne. On serait cru revenu durant l'bombardement comme en 40 ! Du feu de Dieu que j'vous dis !»_

_A quelques pas, des jeunes londoniens sont plutôt sceptiques quant à cette description ienflammée. « C'était très étrange… des couleurs qui se mélangeaient… orange, jaune, rouge… mais pas de flammes, non… des jets plutôt avec les bruits qui vont avec… vous savez, comme une mob' qui pétarade ! » « Tout à fait, renchérit une femme en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil vers l'octogénaire, parce qu'il m'a semblé que quelque chose pétouillait… »_

_« Boudiou, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et les détonations, hein ! On aurait dit des obus qui explosent ! Je m'en souviens, j'y étais espèce de punks ! »_

_« En tout cas, rajoute une petite fille, c'était très beau ! Il y avait aussi cette fumée et cette ombre ! On aurait dit qu'un ange dansait parmi des voiles de couleurs ! »_

_Aurore boréale ? Explosions fantômes du passé ? Des questions qui resteront sans réponse mais laisseront des souvenirs extasiées parmi nos chers Londoniens !_

**GRANDE-BRETAGNE /PEROU**

Les Péruviens formaient un seul bloc uni. Toute l'équipe britannique était soudée derrière leur capitaine Brevis Birch. Shalumo n'était plus là pour troubler le jeu même si certains spectateurs le regrettaient. Sur le papier, les deux équipes se valaient. Il fallut plus de 5 heures pour les départager, cinq heures dont se souviendra longtemps Birch et toute son équipe.

Laissons-lui la parole puisqu'il a bien voulu répondre à mes questions après la rencontre :

**Ginny Potter-Weasley pour la Gazette **: Brevis, avez-vous des regrets après cette rencontre ou diriez-vous que cette rencontre, après celle contre la Norvège lors des éliminatoires, était ce qui pouvait vous arriver de mieux ?

**Brevis Birch** : _Bien sûr ! C'est toujours vrai ! Les Péruviens étaient absolument fair-play, ce qui vaut bien mieux que de se faire démonter par des armoires à glace russes équipées de battes, j'ai nommé Ionnisky et Makarivitch. Je préfère un jeu propre et des adversaires qui s'y tiennent._

**GPW** : Vous voulez dire que selon l'adversaire, vous seriez capable de développer un jeu… nettement « moins propre » au besoin ?

**Brevis Birch **: _Ginny, Ginny, Ginny ! Voyons ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne dirai pas et ne joue pas ton ingénue, ça te va très, très mal. Tu as été joueuse dans une équipe de la ligue suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que j'entends par là._

**GPW **: Moi sans doute mais pas nos lecteurs ; donc si vous pouviez développer…

**Brevis Birch** :_ … et je croyais qu'on avait convenu lors de la deuxième virée nocturne après les matchs que tu laisserais tomber ce ton journalistique avec moi pour me parler comme… une amie. Alors vire-moi ce vouvoiement débile si tu souhaites que je réponde à ta demande… à toutes tes demandes d'ailleurs._

**GPW **: Très bien. Explique à nos lecteurs ce que veux dire ta réponse précédente. C'est quoi, pour des joueurs comme toi et ton équipe, s'adapter au jeu de l'adversaire ?

**Brevis Birch** : _Ne JAMAIS rien lâcher. J'ai horreur de renoncer. Mais je n'apprécie pas la violence sur un terrain : plutôt que d'avoir à suivre le dicton "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent", je préfère allier douceur et persuasion…_

**GPW **: Ce n'est pourtant pas la technique qui serait le plus efficace face à la Bulgarie si vous les rencontrez en demi-finale… à moins que Varog cache bien son jeu et aime les câlins (note pour nos lecteurs n'ayant jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir l'équipe bulgare sur un stade ou ailleurs, le batteur Varog est un homme charmant d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt et ayant beaucoup de mal à trouver des costumes laissant passer ses 120 kilos de muscles).  
Et pourtant tu les connais déjà. Presque tous. Ce sont les Bulgares qui vous ont sortis il y a 4 ans déjà, lors des demi-finales de la 247° coupe du monde. Hormis Kemal Kadir le batteur remplaçant Volkov et Svetlanna Demkovitch la nouvelle gardienne, tout le reste de l'équipe est la même. Le câlin n'avait pas fonctionné ?

**Brevis Birch** :_ Ne fais pas ta Skeeter Gin' ! Non, tu me comprends très bien. Je ne parle pas de ce genre de douceur, mais si tu insistes... la douceur à laquelle je faisais allusion, c'était plus en terme d'harmonie dans l'équipe, de perfection, un ballet impeccablement réglé, sans défaut, sans faille à creuser. Pas question d'envoyer des fleurs à l'adversaire à la place des cognards ! Je préfère les offrir aux jolies femmes - les fleurs, pas les cognards. La force des Péruviens s'était fondée tant sur leur unité que sur les performances de leur attrapeur, Juana Ixchel : un beau brin de fille, et quelle agilité ! Mais comme côté attrapeur, nous sommes les mieux lotis du tournoi, ça n'a pas fait un pli. Il suffisait de marquer suffisamment de buts sans en encaisser trop, en attendant qu'Aidan Kiely repère le Vif et l'attrape._

**GPW **: Une vraie promenade de santé à t'entendre. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il m'a semblé du haut de la tribune de la presse. Surtout quand les batteurs péruviens cassaient systématiquement vos attaques combinées bien avant que vous n'atteignez leurs cercles.

**Brevis Birch** : _Note que nous avons trouvé la parade, en privilégiant une stratégie plus défensive qu'offensive par la suite._

**GPW **: Ce dont tu es le plus fier dans cette rencontre en dehors de votre victoire ?

**Brevis Birch **:_ De Derrick. Il a vraiment appris à affiner son jeu, lui aussi. Tu as vu comme il a su répondre aux provocations péruviennes par des jets combinés avec Richie ! Le premier frappe le cognard et le deuxième le refrappe immédiatement après, avant que l'adversaire ne le repousse. C'est une nouveauté qui demande une très grande coordination. Richie Coote veut l'appeler la frappe Wilkinson mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Jamais entendu parler d'un Wilkinson batteur… En tout cas, on va entendre parler du tandem Derrick-Coote dans les années à venir !_

**GPW **: Je leur souhaite.

**Brevis Birch** : _Tu pourras le leur dire de vive voix. Ça te tente, de venir avec nous ce soir ?_

**GPW **: Ce sera avec plaisir. Tu sembles dire qu'Aidan Kiely, l'Irlandais transfuge, est le meilleur attrapeur de toute la Coupe ? Meilleur que Viktor Krum ?

**Brevis Birch** : _Toi et ton Krum ! Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux à t'entendre parler de lui ? Vous vous connaissez peu mais tu sembles avoir développé un sacré parti pris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus qu'Aidan ? Hein ? En plus, il n'est plus très frais le Bulgare. Tu te rends compte qu'il joue professionnellement depuis plus de quinze ans ! Vingt même, si ça se trouve ! Il était temps de le nommer capitaine car ce sera certainement sa dernière participation à une coupe du monde._

**GPW **: L'avenir nous le dira. Un dernier commentaire sur le match contre le Pérou.

**Brevis Birch** : _Oui, nous avons gagnééééééééééééééééé !_

**GPW **: ... par 370 à 250 en plus de 5 heures. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

_**BREVE DE TRIBUNE**_  
_**« La différence entre un joueur de Quidditch et un dragon :**_  
_**L'un a de la moustache, joue durant la Coupe du Monde, et est tout feu, tout flamme**_  
_**… et l'autre est une espèce en voie d'extinction. »**_

**LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE, TON UNIVERS IMPITOYABLE ...**

En cette période où tout le monde sorcier a ses yeux tourné vers la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quelle surprise pas si surprenante que ça, après tout, on parle du Ministère de la Magie quand même… que de se rendre compte qu'il suffit d'un simple grain de sable dans les rouages de la mécanique administrative pour que tout l'Atrium s'écroule comme un simple château de cartes moldues.

Un grain de sable de la taille d'un dragon me direz-vous, certes, mais face au bataillon de fonctionnaires qui travaillent au Ministère de la Magie, le battement d'aile de ce dragon n'aurait même pas dû soulever une brindille d'un Nimbus 4000 !

Quel est le rapport, me demanderez-vous ?

Pour faire très simple, mettez un dragon qui a décidé de s'émanciper des jambes de son papa gâteau, un couloir magique qui n'a jamais été détourné alors qu'un Championnat du Monde – bagatelle que cet événement – s'annonçait depuis des lustres, un Département de la coopération magique internationale qui n'a jamais pensé, ô grand jamais, penser, exercice trop difficile pour des fonctionnaires, il faut se l'avouer – que d'autres que des officiels, des dragons peut-être, des supporters, des dragons aussi, des touristes, des dragons sans doute, des voyageurs, des dragons très certainement, puissent emprunter ce couloir et bien entendu, un département des accidents et catastrophes magiques qui a toujours une solution aux problèmes… pour éliminer le problème, faites comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, détruisez-le !

Maintenant que nous avons réuni tous les protagonistes de cette mauvaise série B, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà en conclure que

- le dragon n'est qu'un vilain garnement puisqu'il refuse de rester prostré dans sa grotte, quel voyou quand même,

- le couloir magique aurait dû être détourné mais Fonctionnaire 1 : Je m'en charge ! Fonctionnaire 2 : Absolument pas, aujourd'hui, convoi exceptionnel de la délégation russe ! Fonctionnaire 3 : Je le ferai demain après trois cafés, deux pauses avec la secrétaire du niveau 1, etc… ! Fonctionnaire 4 : C'est fait, Fonctionnaire 2 a vu Fonctionnaire 1 qui en a parlé à Fonctionnaire 3…

- le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques affûte déjà leurs baguettes sous le regard courroucé du département des créatures magiques et de la S.P.A.M…

Heureusement que Vous-savez-qui n'était pas invité à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! On aurait encore pu dire que tout était de la faute d'Harry Potter…

**RECAPITULATIF DES RESULTATS**

Sont éliminés durant ces quarts de finale : la Serbie, l'Afrique du Sud, la Russie et le Pérou.

Voici les rencontres de demi-finales :

Bulgarie/Nouvelle-Zélande et Grande-Bretagne/Tanzanie

* * *

De nombreux merci pour ce chapitre qui est un travail d'équipe. Tous les articles non-quidditch mais tournant autour de Shalumo sont de le joueuse Charlie que je bizoute au passage.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Bulgarie sont de la compétence de joueuse Viktor qui me les a longuement décrit ; j'ai même la photo de beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle a tout inventé, y compris la liaison possible de Viktor. Mici à toi !

Merci à Devilpops pour m'avoir remanié si superbement les réponses de Brevis Birch (quelqu'un serait tenté pour prendre ce perso sur Mon_HPoulet ^^ car Brevis Birch existe réellement... dans le monde de HP)

Et surtout, merci à vous de continuer à me lire.


End file.
